A Corazón Abierto
by Chayley Costa
Summary: Un hospital, dos personas y un destino que los unirá. Rating M por futuros lemmons.
1. Capitulo I

Hola. Tanto tiempo, no? Bueno, después de mas de 7 meses, he vuelto. Para ser honesta, han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses (casualmente, justo después de haber publicado el ultimo capitulo de **_Pruebas del Destino_**), las cuales me quitaban tiempo y ganas de escribir. Tengo miles de cosas revoloteando en la cabeza. Había mencionado, que comenzaría a publicar un fic llamado **_Solo Amantes_**, pues esa historia quedó suspendida y he decidido que la subiré cuando sepa como continuarla, tuve un bloqueo espantoso. Hace muy poco tiempo, viendo una telenovela colombiana, llamada **_A Corazón Abierto_**; se me empezó a ocurrir una historia, pero con Edward y Bella, obvio. Quiero aclarar desde un principio, que si bien la historia lleva el mismo título que la telenovela y que pueden que encuentren mas de una similitud con esta, no va por el mismo camino, de echo, ya se van a dar cuenta con este primer capitulo. En fin, espero que les guste, de ustedes depende si la continuo, por supuesto que a los lectores que pueda llegar a tener, no los voy a dejar colgados, pero hará que se convierta en un one-shot para no dejarla así. espero que la disfruten, dejen un review, si les gustó o no, si encontraron muchos errores (no tengo beta, así que trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo), todo será bienvenido. Disfrútenla.

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Bella POV**

7:00 a.m. en punto, eso es lo que marca mi reloj sobre la mesilla de noche, lo apago inmediatamente para evitar que el hermoso ángel que aún duerme a mi lado, despierte. Sin tiempo para hacer flojera entre las sábanas, me levanto inmediatamente y sin perder un solo segundo tomo mi ducha matinal para lograr despertarme. Aseo mi cuerpo, me visto y voy directo a la cocina por mi desayuno, siempre puntual.

- Buenos días mamá- saludo a Renné, mi madre.

- Hola hija ¿cómo dormiste?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Muy bien hija. ¿Seth?- pregunta mientras me siento y ella sirve café en nuestras tazas y coloca los muffins de canela sobre la mesa.

- Sigue dormido.

Comenzamos a desayunar, mientras hacia una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba que mi madre comprara luego, cuando fuera al supermercado.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir- anuncié mientras le daba un ultimo sorbo a mi café. Volví a mi habitación por mis cosas, y me detuve un momento al lado de la cosita más hermosa que existía en el mundo, por lo menos en el mío.

- Pórtate bien con la abuela. Nos vemos más tarde corazón- susurre a mi pequeño hijo. Deposite un suave beso en su frente, y salí de la habitación.

- A dios mamá, nos vemos esta noche en la cena- me despedí mientras cerraba bien mi abrigo.

- Hasta luego Bella- me dijo desde la cocina.

Una vez fuera del edificio en el que vivía, me encaminé por las frías y concurridas calles de Chicago, rumbo a mi trabajo. Vivía solo a tres cuadras del _Mercy Hospital and Medical Center_ por lo que siempre hacia ese trayecto caminado. Vivo aquí desde hace un poco más de 6 meses. Por mis buenas calificaciones fui recomendada por uno de mis profesores en la universidad, y así obtuve este maravilloso trabajo. Por lo que ni dude en aceptar.

Llegué al hospital puntual como siempre, y sin perder un solo segundo me puse a trabajar. Siendo médico residente, nunca tienes tiempo para aburrirte. La mañana fue bastante activa, tuve pacientes con casos serios, y otros que solo venía por los síntomas de un simple resfrío o malestar estomacal. Por suerte, hasta ahora, no había tenido que asistir a ningún doctor en alguna que otra cirugía.

Mi hora del almuerzo había llegado, asíque luego de una breve llamada a mi madre para saber como había despertado mi hijo, me fui al bufete.

- Hey Bella- me llamaron desde atrás cuando iba a mitad de camino. Esa voz era inconfundible.

- Edward ¿cómo estas?- lo saludé con una sonrisa que se plantó en mis labios en cuanto lo oí llamarme.

- Bien ¿y tú?- contestó mientras llegaba a mi lado

- Algo cansada, pero igual, bien.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar? Claro, si puedes y quieres- preguntó. ¿Era mi impresión o Edward Cullen estaba nervioso?

-No. Digo… no tengo nada que hacer además de ir a almorzar. Claro, me gustaría acompañarte- conteste idiotamente. Odiaba cuando me trababa o me enredada en mis propias palabras.

Nos dirigimos juntos al bufete del hospital en silencio.

Este hombre me intrigaba mucho, no sabía mucho acerca de él. Creo que lo mismo que todos aquí en el hospital saben. Era bastante reservado y referente a su vida privada, lo único que sabia era que tenía un hijo de unos cuatro años que se llama Andrew; y por ende, una esposa. Aunque nunca lo había oído hablar de ella.

El silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable, y tenía una extraña necesidad por escuchar su voz, por lo que decidí entablar conversación.

- Día duro, ¿no?- dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- Si y aun me quedan unas cuantas horas mas aquí- contestó.

- Horas eternas. Pero es necesario hacer un par de horas extras en la semana para lograr tener dos días libres al menos.

- Si, eso es lo único bueno de esto. Tener al menos dos días a la semana para poder dormir hasta tarde. Bueno, siempre y cuando mi hijo me lo permita.- continuamos nuestra plática, mientras tomábamos cada uno una bandeja y comenzábamos a llenarlas con nuestros almuerzos.

- Te entiendo, es muy difícil combinar el trabajo con la familia- comenté.

- Lo es- coincidió.

- Y más cuando no cuentas con mucha ayuda y en verdad necesitas el trabajo para mantenerla.

- Si. Es realmente duro criar a un niño de cuatro años solo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y tú esposa?- pregunté frunciendo mi ceño. Juró que pensé que estaba casado.

- ¿Esposa? No, no tengo esposa. Bueno, en realidad, ya no.

- Lo siento- noté que me sonrojé levente. Había heredado de mi madre la maldita costumbre de meter la pata con mucha facilidad.

- No, esta bien. No pasa nada. En realidad no siento nada hacia ella. No es mas que la madre de mi hijo- comentó con frialdad.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa, alejada de todo el bullicio y tomamos asiento.

- ¿Pero ella no ve a tu hijo?- inquirí preocupada

- No, a ella nunca le importo Andrew, mucho menos cuando se fue- debo confesar que me sentí un poco mal por él al notar la mueca que se formó en su boca. Me dí cuenta que estaba metiéndome en asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia. Aun que debía admitir que si me importaba.

- Lo siento. En verdad no me tienes que contar nada. Soy una entrometida. Discúlpame- me apresuré a decir torpemente. No quería que se sintiera incomodo por mi curiosidad.

- Honestamente Bella, esta todo bien. No hay ningún problema. No he hablado con muchas personas sobre esto y si te lo cuento, es porque siento la confianza como para hacerlo. De vez en cuando, es bueno desahogarse- lo último, creo que lo dijo para animarme.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. Sólo que no puedo imaginar como una madre puede abandonar a su hijo así como si nada- no entendía como alguien podía hacer semejante atrocidad. El calificativo de madre, a ese tipo de escoria, no se le podía aplicar.

- ¿Y cuál es tu historia?- preguntó

Suspiré mientras me debatía en contarle una mínima parte de mi historia personal. Moví nerviosamente mis manos sobre la mesa cuando decidí contarle.

- Pues, digamos que desde que nació, he criado a mi hijo junto a mi madre. Siempre hemos sido solo nosotras dos, bueno, hace poco mas de un año se nos sumo Seth-una inevitable sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro al recordar con dulzura a mi pequeño.- Ella siempre estuvo con migo, y le resultó muy difícil cuando acepté el trabajo aquí en Chicago, por lo que no me costó nada convencerla de que se viniera con nosotros. Necesitaba el trabajo, pero no sabía bien que haría con un bebé de seis meses sola, en una ciudad nueva y todo lo demás, ya sabes.

- Si, yo también cuento con la ayuda de mis padres y mis hermanas. Adoran a Andy, pero ellos no tienen porque hacerse cargo de él, es mi responsabilidad.

- Creo que pensamos igual al respecto. Mi madre, esta encantada con su nietito. Pero a veces me doy cuenta de todo lo que la estoy privando de vivir, por un error mío. No es que piense que Seth es un error- aclaré rápidamente- Es solo que los demás no tienen porque pagar por mis equivocaciones.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, un silencio cómodo, durante el resto de nuestro almuerzo. Confieso que me gusta y mucho. ¿A quién no? Es un hombre inteligente, amable, confiable, buen moso y demasiado sexy para su propia salud, debo agregar. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando mi localizador comenzó a sonar. Me solicitaban en urgencias. Maldije en este momento mi trabajo, realmente me apasionaba lo que hacía, pero deseaba pasar aunque sea solo unos cuantos minutos más en su compañía.

- Lo siento, pero me necesitan en urgencias- me disculpé mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi agua mineral de un solo sorbo.

- Oye Bella, ¿crees que podríamos salir a cenar el próximo viernes? Como amigos, por supuesto y continuar nuestra plática fuera de todo este caos- me preguntó a la vez que hacía una sonrisa torcida que haría que cualquiera se derritiera.

- Si, me encantaría- le devolví la sonrisa, tal vez con mas entusiasmo del necesario- Hablamos luego- me despedí con un saludo de mi mano, y apuré mi paso rumbo a urgencias.

La sonrisa de estupida en mi cara, creo que no me la borraría nadie.

**Edward POV**

Me levanté como usualmente lo hago a las 6 a.m. Tomé una ducha, me alisté y tendí mi cama. Apresuradamente, trate de poner en orden un poco la sala que rebalsaba de juguetes desparramados por aquí y por allá. Recogí la ropa sucia y la coloque en el canasto para realizar el fin de semana la colada. Encendí la cafetera, saque un poco de leche y la puse a calentar en el microondas. Coloqué unas rodajas de pan francés en el tostador y dejé la mermelada de frambuesas sobre la diminuta mesa. Chequeó la hora, 6:35 a.m. solo cuento con menos de media hora para levantar a mi pequeño hijo de 4 años, alistarlo, desayunar y partir de casa.

- Andrew, despierta. Ya es hora- aquí comenzaba la odisea de todas las mañanas.

Lo destapé y seguí llamándolo hasta que diez minutos más tarde conseguí una respuesta.

- Vamos campeón, hay que ir al colegio.

Se desperezo y froto con sus pequeñitas manos, sus ojos. Pestañó un par de veces y recibí mi saludo diario matinal.

- Buenos días, papi- lo envolví en mis brazos y él deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla.

- Buenos días, Andy. Vamos, apresurémonos, sino llegaremos tarde.- sin mediar mas, logré vestirlo y desayunar, ambos en menos de 15 minutos.

Pasaban de las 7 cuando salíamos de casa. Avancé lo más rápido que pude por las transitadas calles de Chicago, congestionadas de tráfico como es habitual en las horas pico. Exactamente a las 7:30 estaba frente al colegio. Estacioné mi coche en el primer lugar disponible que encontré y coloqué las balizas. No debía demorar mucho, bajé corriendo junto a Andrew, me despedí de él, recordándole que su abuela Esme lo recogería como de costumbre al medio día. Sin demorar ni un segundo, regrese a mi Volvo y retome el viaje, ahora rumbo al _Mercy Hospital and Medical Center_, mi lugar de trabajo. Aparqué en el mismo sitio de siempre, tomé mi maletín e ingresé al edificio.

El día fue realmente ajetreado, soy médico cirujano, entre cirugías programadas, y otras de premura, como extirpar apéndices, en fin, lo mismo de siempre. Cuando el reloj marcó las 12: 20 y mi asistente me informó que estaba libre durante la próxima hora, salí de mi consultorio para tomar mi almuerzo.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos del hospital y desde lejos pude divisar a Isabella, la doctora Isabella Swan. Mujer inteligente, decidida, profesional, compañera, amable, hermosa y sexy, Bella. Sí, esta mujer me tenía loco. Apresuré el paso para alcanzarla.

- Hey Bella- la llamé cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos. Se volteó y me saludó como siempre que una radiante sonrisa, no importa que tan malo haya sido el día, ella siempre sonreía

- Edward ¿cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Algo cansada, pero igual, bien.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar? Claro, si puedes y quieres- me apresuré a decir nerviosamente.

-No. Digo… no tengo nada que hacer además de ir a almorzar. Claro, me gustaría acompañarte- su voz tenía el mismo toque nervioso.

Nos dirigimos al bufete del hospital en silencio. Estaba exacerbado. Hacia tiempo que deseba invitarla a cenar. Realmente estaba interesado, pero antes debía averiguar algunas cosas sobre ella. Mas allá de llevar unos 6 meses trabajando juntos, no sabía mucho de Bella.

Sabía que vivió toda su vida en Forks, un pueblito situado en Washington. Estudió medicina en la Universidad de Seattle. Que tiene 28 años, unos 4 menos que yo; y por ultimo, y no menos importante, tiene un hijo. La escuché mencionar en alguna de nuestras charlas o con nuestros compañeros, que tenia un pequeño niño. No sabía si había algún novio, esposo, o algo por el estilo, eso es lo que mas me intrigaba.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, cuando Bella habló primero.

- Día duro, ¿no?

- Si y aun me quedan unas cuantas horas mas aquí- contesté.

- Horas eternas. Pero es necesario hacer un par de horas extras en la semana para lograr tener dos días libres al menos.

- Si, eso es lo único bueno de esto. Tener al menos dos días a la semana para poder dormir hasta tarde. Bueno, siempre y cuando mi hijo me lo permita.- continuamos nuestra plática, mientras tomábamos cada uno una bandeja y comenzábamos a llenarlas con nuestros almuerzos.

- Te entiendo, es muy difícil combinar el trabajo con la familia.

- Lo es- coincidí.

- Y más cuando no cuentas con mucha ayuda y en verdad necesitas el trabajo para mantenerla.

- Si. Es realmente duro criar a un niño de cuatro años solo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y tú esposa?- me preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Esposa? No, no tengo esposa. Bueno, en realidad, ya no.

- Lo siento- dijo sonrojadose. Era la primera vez que la veía así, y haría todo lo posible por volver a hacerlo. La hacía ver más que adorable.

- No, esta bien. No pasa nada. En realidad no siento nada hacia ella. No es mas que la madre de mi hijo.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa, alejada de todo el bullicio y tomamos asiento.

- ¿Pero ella no ve a tu hijo?

- No, a ella nunca le importo Andrew, mucho menos cuando se fue- hice una mueca al recordar el día que se marchó. Andy aun no cumplía sus 2 años, y luego de llegar del hospital, lo encontré solo en su cuna llorando, junto a un folder que contenía la patria potestad absoluta sobre mi pequeño bebé y una nota, donde me decía que esto no era lo que ella deseaba y que por favor no la buscara. Por supuesto que nunca lo hice.

- Lo siento. En verdad no me tienes que contar nada. Soy una entrometida. Discúlpame- dijo torpemente.

- Honestamente Bella, esta todo bien. No hay ningún problema. No he hablado con muchas personas sobre esto y si te lo cuento, es porque siento la confianza como para hacerlo. De vez en cuando, es bueno desahogarse- agregué para animarla.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. Sólo que no puedo imaginar como una madre puede abandonar a su hijo así como si nada- eso mismo me preguntaba yo todo el tiempo. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que se encontraban extendidas a cada lado de su almuerzo.

En ese instante, noté que no llevaba ningún anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y eso me dio una mínima esperanza. Pero me detuve ahí, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones. Y recordé porque me interesaba tanto saber si ella tenía algún tipo de compromiso.

- ¿Y cuál es tu historia?- contra-ataqué.

Suspiró y comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente, aun no levantaba la vista de la mesa.

- Pues, digamos que desde que nació, he criado a mi hijo junto a mi madre. Siempre hemos sido solo nosotras dos, bueno, hace un poco mas de un año se nos sumo Seth- comentó y me fascinó ver la dulce sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios cuando mencionó a su hijo.- Ella siempre estuvo con migo, y le resultó muy difícil cuando acepté el trabajo aquí en Chicago, por lo que no me costó nada convencerla de que se viniera con nosotros. Necesitaba el trabajo, pero no sabía bien que haría con un bebé de apenas seis meses sola, en una ciudad nueva y todo lo demás, ya sabes.

- Si, yo también cuento con la ayuda de mis padres y mis hermanas. Adoran a Andy, pero ellos no tienen porque hacerse cargo de él, es mi responsabilidad.

- Creo que pensamos igual al respecto. Mi madre, esta encantada con su nietito. Pero a veces me doy cuenta de todo lo que la estoy privando de vivir, por un error mío. No es que piense que Seth es un error- se apresuró a aclarar- es solo que los demás no tienen porque pagar por mis equivocaciones.

Dejamos la seria conversación ahí, y nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, mientras devorábamos nuestros almuerzos, nos habíamos pasado la mayor parte del tiempo conversando y nos quedaban pocos minutos para retomar nuestra labor.

Su localizador comenzó a sonar, lo volvió a guardar en su lugar una vez que lo chequeó y se tomó su agua mineral velozmente de un sorbo.

- Lo siento, pero me necesitan en urgencias- se disculpó mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bandeja con los restos de comida.

El tiempo se me agotaba, era ahora o nunca.

- Oye Bella, ¿crees que podríamos salir a cenar el próximo viernes? Como amigos, por supuesto y continuar nuestra platica fuera de todo este caos- puse mi mejor sonrisa para tratar de convencerla y recibir un si como respuesta.

- Si, me encantaría- me devolvió un deslumbrante gesto- Hablamos luego- se despidió de mi con la mano, y me quedé viendo embobado el camino por donde había salido.

Tendría mi tan deseada cita con Isabella Swan.

**Bella POV**

La semana pasó lentamente. En estos días me he acercado más a Edward. Hemos platicado y conocido bastante, bueno, solo lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo libre que disponíamos durante las horas de trabajo. Almorzamos toda la semana juntos a acepción del jueves, ya que yo tuve que salir un rato porque Seth estaba con un poco de temperatura, y como madre preocupada fui hasta mi apartamento para ver como estaba. Mas allá de que mi madre me había asegurado que estaba bien, no era lo mismo que si lo comprobaba yo misma.

Al fin había llegado el viernes. Eran las 6:50 p.m. y estaba poniendo un poco en orden mi locker antes de irme a casa y alistarme para mi cita con Edward, él cual se había encargando de recordármelo durante toda la semana.

Iba saliendo del hospital cuando Edward se acercó a mi.

- Bella, ¿quieres que te acerque hasta tu casa?

- No es necesario, vivo a solo dos cuadras, puedo ir caminando. De hecho es así como vengo y me voy todos los días.

- En verdad no me cuesta hacerlo. Vamos, tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

No me dio tiempo a replicar más, ya que se había volteado e iba camino al aparcamiento. Resignada lo seguí.

Nos mantuvimos en completo silencio, y aguardé al lado de un impresionante Volvo plateado ultimo modelo, a que quitara la alarma para montarme en el. Una vez dentro, encendió la calefacción.

- Indícame hacia donde queda tu hogar- interrumpió.

- Dobla hacia la izquierda por la misma Avenida Michigan. Solo tienes que subir dos cuadras. Luego doblas a la derecha en la 28th Street. El edifico de condominios en el que vivo esta justo en la esquina de la Avenida Wabash.

Sin decir más emprendió el camino a casa. Dentro del coche reinaba un mutismo apacible. En ningún momento me habían incomodado estos silencios. Era como si cada uno se sumergiera en su mente, era tan cómodo estar con él. En menos tiempo del deseado estábamos ya en la puerta del edificio.

- Es aquí- anunció muy tranquilamente.

- Gracias por acercarme. Bueno, supongo que nos vemos en un rato- dije reticente a alejarme de él aunque solo fueran dos horas, ciento veinte minutos, siete mil doscientos segundos.

- ¿Te incomodaría que pasara a buscarte?- preguntó dubitativo.

Analice su propuesta por unos escasos segundos, no encontraba nada malo en ello. Ahorraba gasolina, le dejaba mi coche a mi madre, como siempre, por si decidían ir a dar una vuelta por ahí con Seth, pero lo mejor de todo, pasaría aun mas tiempo con él.

- No veo el porqué- respondí con indiferencia. Esta bien que el tipo me gustara, pero tampoco era para demostrarle que estaba babeando tras sus pies.

- Entonces estará aquí antes de las 9- me contestó con una sonrisa, que pude descifrar como triunfal, pero luego su ceño se frunció levemente- Dime el número de tu apartamento y piso..

- Apartamento 12, piso 5- no pude evitar volver a sonreírle- Adiós, nos vemos en un rato- y no se que me llevó a hacerlo, pero me reincliné hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Con un cosquilleo incesante en mis labios, luego de haber tocado su piel, salí del auto sin esperar su reacción. Tampoco me volví hacia atrás, mientras caminaba hacia el portero.

Subí velozmente a mi piso. Luego de saludar a mi madre, me distraje por un par de minutos entreteniendo a mi pequeño. Disfrutaba todo de él, hacia poco tiempo había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos, por lo que era muy tierno verlo intentando correr hacia a mi, cuando me veía llegar a casa. Muchas veces me sentía mal por no poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Trabajaba para poder darle lo mejor, y que nunca le faltara nada. Pero había momentos en los que me sentía muy triste por estar tan ausente en la vida de mi hijo, aunque recompensaba eso, pasando absolutamente todo el día que tenia libre, juntos. No nos separábamos ni un solo segundo.

Luego de darle su cena y hacerlo dormir, me metí presurosamente bajo la ducha. Talle bien mi cuerpo, y quité el mínimo bello que se encontraba en determinadas zonas. Con el tiempo justo comencé a vestirme. Coloque lencería de encaje negro, regalo de mi madre en mi pasado cumpleaños, la cual aún conservaba la etiqueta. Rebusque en mi closet el vestido que había comprado el pasado miércoles, exclusivamente para la ocasión, y porque no tenia nada que ponerme. No sabía exactamente a donde me llevaría, pero el vestido era formal, sin llegar a ser extravagante ni mucho menos grotesco. Era negro de mangas cortas. Un escote bastante pronunciado, pero no vulgar, con un cinturón a la altura de la cintura y caía en ruche hasta por encima de las rodillas, se entallaba perfectamente a mi figura. Me maquille sutilmente y coloque unas mínimas gotas de mi perfume en mi cuello, el camino de mi escote y en mis muñecas. Me coloque mis zapatos de tacón razado a juego con el vestido. Busqué mi abrigo y un bolso en combinación con mi atuendo. Eche allí todo lo necesario. Me apresuré a terminar cuando oí el timbre sonar. Deposite un dulce beso en mi bebé y salí de la habitación.

* * *

_Le dan click al botoncito del final? ;P_


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

**PODRÍA HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO FF NO ME LO PERMITIÓ.**

_PORFAVOR LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR DEL FINAL =)_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Bella POV**

Cuando iba entrando a la sala, pude ver que mi madre ya estaba haciendo sociales.

- Hola- salude cordialmente.

- Hola. Estas preciosa.- inmediatamente Edward levanto la mirada hacia mi en cuanto me oyó.

- Gracias- no pude evitar ruborizarme, mientras nos sosteníamos la mirada.

- Bueno chicos, es mejor que se vayan. Disfruten de su cita- Renné interrumpió nuestro sutil coqueteo.

- Si, mamá llegaré temprano. Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

- Oh, no hija. Llega a la hora que quieras. No debes preocuparte de nada. Seth y yo estaremos bien. Cuídense- dijo pícaramente y con una clara doble intención en la última palabra.

Yo solo rodeé mis ojos ante el entusiasmo de mi madre y su muy poca sutiliza. Sin más, tomé mis llaves y Edward salió tras de mi, después de despedirse de Renné. Bajamos en silencio, la verdad es que me sentía un poco rara. Hacia tiempo que no tenia citas y estaba un poco nerviosa al respecto. El se notaba que no se sentía muy diferente a como yo. El silencio entre ambos, nuestras miradas que se encontraban cada escasos segundos y la manera en la que nos sonreíamos, lo demostraba.

Una vez fuera del edificio, nos encaminamos hacia su coche. Caballerosamente abrió mi puerta y me invitó a entrar en el. Me acomodé en el cómodo asiento de cuero, y ajusté mi cinturón, mientras aguardaba a que montara al mando del volante. Sin decir una sola palabra arrancó hacia rumbo desconocido, al menos para mi.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté curiosa mientras nos adentrábamos en Bloomington.

- Paciencia, ya lo verás- contestó regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa. Asentí en mi lugar y volví la vista a la carretera.

Minutos después, en los que solo se oía las muy "melodiosas" canciones de moda que pasaban en una estación de radio local, ingresamos en un estacionamiento privado. Cuando quise dar cuenta de donde estábamos, me sorprendí al ver donde me había traído. Edward lo notó.

- Si no quieres cenar aquí, podemos ir a otro lugar, donde mas te guste- dijo nervioso.

- ¿Bromeas? Siempre he querido venir a _Biaggi's_- contesté con entusiasmo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó dubitativo

- Si, amo la comida italiana, y siempre me han dicho que este lugar es realmente bueno.

- ¿Y por qué no habías venido antes?

- Porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

- Entonces me alegra haber echo bien mi elección- sin mas, se bajo del auto y yo le imité.

Me ofreció su brazo, y con una sonrisa lo tomé.

- Es un gusto tener el honor de ser el primero en traerte a cenar a aquí- comentó mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el restaurante, solo le respondí con una sonrisa honesta.

En cuanto entramos, me dejé envolver por la minuciosa decoración; la madera era abundante por donde se mirase. El estilo rústico y colonial, te hacían sentir en comodidad. El anfitrión se acercó a nosotros.

- Buenas noches. ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó amablemente.

- Tengo una reserva a nombre de Edward Cullen.

El afable hombre revisó en su lista y tras unos segundos asintió.

- Sí, aquí esta. Por favor, síganme.

Obedientes, fuimos tras el empleado. Agradecía haber escogido bien mi atuendo. Si bien, era un lugar casual y con estilo, era viernes por la noche, y la gente tendí a estar mas presentable que durante el resto de la semana.

Ingresamos a una zona, la cual era mucho mas tranquila, y el cambio de ambiente se llega a percibir notablemente. Al ver la poca gente, en su mayoría parejas, y lo alejadas que estaban unas mesas de las otras, comprendí que estábamos en el salón privado. Echo que me agrado considerablemente.

- Esta es su mesa. En instantes, un maître los atenderá- con una pequeña reverencia, el hombre nos dejo.

Edward, sin perder el tiempo, corrió la silla para que me sentara. Le dedique una sonrisa en agradecimiento, la cual él correspondió de esa manera ladina, que creo que a más de una dejaba sin aliento.

- También es la primera vez que vengo a cenar a aquí- comentó de manera casual.

-¿En serio?

- Si, al igual que tú, nunca había tenido la oportunidad, ni la tan grata compañía- agregó.

No sabía si lo hacia a propósito, pero de que me estaba haciendo sonrojar con cada uno de sus comentarios, era más que evidente. Si ya estaba así, y eso que apenas hacia escasos minutos que habíamos llegado, no querían saber como es que íbamos a terminar la noche.

- Entonces, me alegra ser la primera- contesté utilizando sus mismas palabras. Ambos reímos.

- Buenas noches, soy Alex. Esta noche estoy a su entera disposición. Les dejo las cartas. Cualquier duda que tengan, estaré cerca- dijo cordialmente el mozo y con una amable sonrisa se retiro, tras un leve asentimiento por parte de Edward.

No dejó de hacerse agua mi boca, ante cada plato que era descripto en la carta. Creo que la ojeé unas diez veces antes de poder decidirme.

Ambos optamos por entrada una ensalada _Cesar_. Luego Edward pidió _Capellini di Mare_, mientras yo opté por _Fettucini_ con langosta para cenar. El maître tomó atentamente nuestro pedido.

- Bien, y para beber ¿qué desean?- preguntó este.

- ¿Qué te apetece Bella?- preguntó Edward.

- Lo que sea que tú pidas estará bien.

- ¿Te gustaría probar el vino de la casa?

- Si, me gustaría.

- Entonces tomaremos el _Chardonay_- pidió Edward.

- De acuerdo. En un momento vuelvo con su cena- sin mas, el servicial caballero se retiro.

El echo de que él haya consultado con migo que era lo que quería beber, para otros podría haber sido solo una estupidez o pura cordialidad. Pero para mi, era un detalle muy bonito. No sabía que era lo que podría llegar a suceder entre Edward y yo. No quería imaginarme cosas donde no las había. Tal vez él solo quería ser mi amigo. Con mi experiencia, había aprendido a no hacerme falsas ilusiones. A duros golpes había comprendido que no todo en la vida es como uno cree. Que había que equivocarse, reconocer nuestros errores y arriesgarse, cuando lo veía necesario, para poder crecer y madurar. Pero también debíamos ser consiente de las decisiones que tomábamos, porque estas nos acompañarían el resto de nuestras vidas. No podía pensar solo en mí. Mi hijo era mi vida, y cualquier cosa que me perjudicara, también lo haría en él..

- ¿En qué piensas?- Edward me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- En nada importante. Discúlpame- fue mi respuesta, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Edward, comprendí de que no me creía del todo- Solo pienso en Seth. Nunca lo había dejado en casa, a demás de ir al hospital. Pero eso es trabajo- me expliqué, con una pequeña mentira.

No iba a decirle que estaba cavilando acerca de nosotros. Iba a pensar que era una lanzada. No quería apresurar las cosas. Nos mantuvimos conversando sobre cosas sin importancia, mientras disfrutábamos de nuestra deliciosa cena. En verdad todos los comentarios que había oído sobre esta, no le hacían justicia en lo absoluto. Pedimos de postre _Créme Brulee_, el cual compartimos. Habíamos quedado muy satisfechos con nuestra cena.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al bar a beber algo?- preguntó Edward tranquilamente, luego de llamar al maître para pedir la cuenta.

- Si. Aún es temprano. Mi madre no ha llamado aun, lo que significa que esta todo bien- dije con una calida sonrisa, deseando que la noche no terminara.

Luego de pagar la cuenta. Mi insistencia por pagar lo que había consumido, y la negativa de Edward, alegando que él me había invitado, por ende, le correspondía pagar la cena. Terminé aceptando, pero con la condición de que para la próxima invitaba yo. Pareció gustoso ante al perspectiva de volver a salir. Lo cual hizo que algo dentro mío brincara de alegría.

Una vez en el bar, el cual se encontraba en el ala izquierda dentro del _Biaggi's_. Edward pidió un whisky con hielo, mientras yo preferí un _Tía María._

Optamos por sentarnos en una pequeña terraza, la cual tenía una vista muy bella de la gran fuente de agua, que se hallaba en la entrada del local. Afortunadamente, ya estábamos a mediados de marzo, y los días habían comenzado a ser más calidos, hecho que nos permitió no congelarnos a pesar de tener un buen reparo del frío.

- ¿Qué tal te lo estas pasando?- preguntó de golpe Edward.

- La verdad, es que muy bien. La cena estuvo deliciosa, este lugar me encanta, la noche esta verdaderamente hermosa y…

- La compañía lo es aún más- interrumpió, para luego romper a reír, contagiándome a mi también.

- Pero eso también es verdad: _la compañía lo es aun mas_- agregue.

- Es bueno saber que lo estas disfrutando.

- Si. Admito que antes de salir de casa, estaba un poco nerviosa. Pero tu compañía es muy grata. Me haces sentir muy cómoda- confesé un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Y por qué estabas nerviosa?

- Porque creo haber olvidado cuando fue la última vez que salí a cenar con un hombre- creo que el alcohol ya estaba comenzando a dar sus resultados. Se me estaba aflojando la lengua de más.

- ¿Mucho tiempo?- siguió curioseando.

Di un suspiró profundo antes de dar mi respuesta. Estaba dispuesta a contarle un poco acerca de mi vida.

- Digamos que la última relación que tuve, fue con el padre de Seth. Y hace casi dos años que no nos hablamos. Creo que nadie quiere tener una relación con una madre soltera. Bueno, tampoco he intentado nada. Desde el momento en el que supe de mi embarazo, mi vida se torno un tanto caótica. En lo único que he pensado desde que acepté mi embarazo, ha sido en mi hijo y en tratar de darle lo mejor.

- Te entiendo, la vida cambia mucho en cuanto tienes a alguien más que depende absolutamente de ti. Tal vez yo no lo vi así en un principio. Por supuesto que siempre he amado a mi hijo, pero tenía una madre que cuidaba de él, o eso creía yo- dijo serio- ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

La pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. Pero pensé que si queríamos llegar a algún lado, debía seguir contándole mi historia. Por lo que opté ser lo mas honesta posible con él.

- Cuando entre a la _Universidad Estatal de Seattle_, donde hice la carrera de medicina. Conocí a un grupo de chicos, iguales a mi. Jóvenes, con ambiciones y deseos. Éramos de los pocos que habíamos superado el examen de ingreso. Entre esos chicos, se encontraba uno en particular. Al principio nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero al comienzo del segundo año de la carrera, creo que empezamos a vernos de otra manera. Fue cuestión de un par de semanas, una fiesta universitaria y un poco de alcohol, debo confesar- dije con un poco de humor- que comenzamos a salir. Estuvimos juntos durante más de cuatro años- continué- Nuestra relación no era perfecta, y estoy segura de que ninguna lo es. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca tuvimos grandes problemas. Hasta que me quedé embarazada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ahí?- inquirió muy interesado.

- Pensé que todo estaría bien, llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y aunque no fuera el momento ni el modo, era algo lindo. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los días y fui verdaderamente consiente de lo que estaba pasando, me aterré. Fui un tanto egoísta, porque solo me puse a pensar en mi, y en que haría. Quería terminar mi carrera, graduarme y hacer mi residencia. Era lo que siempre había deseado. Me dí cuenta de que con un bebé, todo eso quedaría truncado. Aproveché el echo de que el embarazo a un no se notaba para retrasar la noticia. Tenía casi cuatro meses cuando se lo conté- me detuve, recordando con mucha tristeza ese momento- Al principio no me creía, luego se enfadó, y se fue del departamento que compartíamos. No supe nada de él como por cuatro o cinco días. Cuando volvió, fue por sus cosas, me largo un par de dólares para que me hiciera un aborto. Luego me insultó y me dijo que "ese" no era su hijo- finalicé, tratando de contener las lágrimas por el dolor que me causaba el recuerdo.

Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien y por una extraña razón, Edward me dio la confianza y la fuerza para hacerlo. Rememorar esa época, era doloroso. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por no volver a pasar por una situación similar, nunca más en mi vida. Edward se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado mi estado de ánimo.

- Discúlpame Bella. No quería que te pusieras mal al contarme todo esto. Si te soy honesto, hay un millón de cosas que me atraen y admiro de ti. Pero lo que mas valoro y me has demostrado con todo esto, es lo fuerte que eres. El poder de supervivencia que tienes. Porque a pesar de todo, hiciste la mejor elección. Seguiste con tu vida, y lo hiciste por tu hijo. El se va sentir orgulloso de su madre siempre. Porque tú luchaste por él, lo haces y lo seguirás haciendo. El amor más grande del mundo, es el que una verdadera madre profesa por su hijo. No importa por todo lo que tengas que atravesar. Siempre estarás ahí, de pie. Luchando por él.

La emoción con que dijo todo esto, me conmovió profundamente. No pude evitar acercarme a él y estrecharlo fuertemente con mis brazos. Me sentí tan tranquila, sentimiento que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Respondió a mi efusivo abrazo. No se por cuanto tiempo permanecimos así. En silencio, dejándome embriagar por su aroma tan varonil. Envolviéndome en un cúmulo de sensaciones, muy rara vez experimentadas. Cuando creía que era adecuado, en contra de mi voluntad, fui quitando mis brazos que se encontraban sujetando su bien formada espalda.

- Siento haber arruinado la noche- me disculpe torpemente.

- ¿Qué dices Bella? No tienes porque sentirte apenada por nada. Es más, el hecho de que te hayas abierto y me hayas contado todo esto, es muy importante para mi. Me estas demostrando que confías en mi, por ende, te has ganado mi confianza. Quiero retribuírtelo. Pero no hoy. Me debes una cena – dijo tratando de aligerar el momento. De echo, lo logró- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- No ¿qué?

- Me encante verte sonreír. ¿Y sabes que más?- preguntó dejando entrever un tono pícaro en sus palabras.

Negué nuevamente.

- Me encanta tu cabello, cuando lo llevas suelto, esas ondas que se arman involuntariamente en las puntas. La expresividad en tu rostro. Me encanta la profundidad de tus ojos, como brillan cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona. El rubor en tus mejillas, cuando te avergüenzas. Tus carnosos labios rosas, cuando te muerdes el labio inferior. ¿Eres conciente de lo que ese gesto me provoca?

Me quedé atónita viéndolo, mientras procesaba todo lo que me acababa de decir.

- Edward ¿qué dices?- pregunte totalmente confundida.

- Nada más que la verdad. Me encanta todo de ti, y eso que aun queda mucho por conocer. Y ¿sabes qué es lo que me encantaría hacer ahora?

Solo hice un gesto de negación con mi cabeza. Aun no podía salir del estupor que produjeron sus palabras en mi

- Me encantaría probar tus labios- esto último lo dijo a escasos milímetros de mis labios. Podía sentir la calida embriaguez que expulsaba su aliento. No fui conciente, de en que momento se acerco tanto a mi, pero me estaba volviendo loca. – Bella ¿puedo besarte?

La única manera que encontré adecuada para responderle, ya que las palabras parecían haber desaparecido de mi garganta, fue estampar mis labios contra los suyos.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica que se expandió desde el lugar en donde nuestros labios se tocaban, hacia cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Un beso que fue inesperado y repentino. Sus labios eran realmente adictivos, y cada vez sentía mas sed por ellos. No demoré en profundizarlo, pero siempre manteniendo el mismo ritmo, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento. Una sincronización perfecta. Pero mis pulmones comenzaron a arder, a falta de oxigeno. Reticente, fui acortando el beso. Pero Edward, no tenía la misma intención, ya que siguió repartiendo calidos besos en el contorno de mis labios.

- Eres adictiva Bella- susurró contra mis labios. Gemí inconcientemente, ante la sensualidad de su voz.

- Edward- suspiré su nombre.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó alejándose definitivamente de mi.

- En lo absoluto. Nunca me habían besado de ese modo.

- Porque no habían sido mis labios.

- Engreído- dije divertida. Ambos reímos. Estuvimos por un par de minutos sosteniéndonos la mirada.- Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

- De acuerdo. ¿Vamos?- se paró de su asiento y me tendió su mano.

La tomé gustosa, con una seguridad que nunca antes había sentido.

* * *

**Hola! Cómo estan mis bellas lectoras? Quiero decirles que estoy muy, peor muy contenta con la aceptación en el primer capitulo. Los comentarios fueron muy buenos, y superó mis expectativas. Gracias a las veintiún personitas, que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar su comentario. A los lectores fantasmas, también les agradezco. **

**Muchas me preguntaron cada cuanto iba a actualizar. Pues ni yo tengo la respuesta. Solo les digo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar cada 10 días (y si ff colabora), en caso de demorar un poco mas, les avisare. A medida que voy escribiendo, publico adelantos en mi pagina de **_**Facebook**_** y **_**Twitter**_** (en mi perfil encontraran las direcciones). También pueden comunicarse con migo por ahí o lo hacen a mi correo.**

**Gracias a: **_**Paolastef; Luisana; Joli Cullen; Zoe Hallow; Claudhia Lady Cullen; Maiy; wendy1983; BadGirlsLA; Ilis; nany87; lizzy90; Yamii; Deathxrevenge; Bells05; JaliceJalice; supattinsondecullen; belalliz; ladycullen2010; BelenRobsten; Cullen Vigo.**_

**POR FAVOR, ALS CHICASQUE NO TENGAN CUENTA EN FF, DEJENMEN SU DIRRECCION DE CORREO Debes dejarlo con espacios porque ff no lo toma, por ejemplo: cinty _ vcc (arroba) live . com . ar**

**Luisana:**_hola amiga de Perulandia! Jejeje. Gracias por el review, y los ánimos. Por favor, me dejas tu correo, así me puedo comunicar con vos? Espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo cap. Un beso_

**Natii Jaymes Stewrat:**_HERMANA! Gracias por haberme leído, en tan poquito tiempo te has ganado mi aprecio. Te aviso por face cuando actualizo. Besos._

**Iliis:**_gracias por leer. Te aviso por face cuando actualizo. Un beso._

**Yamii**:_ mi vida, mi sol, mi luna, mi constelación entera. COMO TE AMO! Gracias por haberme leído (se lo que odias leer, así que me pone re contenta que solo lo hagas por mi) Viste? Nada que ver con la novela…jajaja. Sep, de a poco voy mejorando. Y SOS UNA PERVERTIDA! no tengo nada mas que decirte. Un beso Pinky!_

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?¿Fue demasiado pronto para un beso? Yo creoq eu son dos personas adultas, fue solo un beso ¿Ya esperaban un lemon? NO SEAN PERVERTIDAS :D**

**Ya saben, si les gustó o no dejen su comentario. Si odian como escribo, ayúdenme a mejorar. Y si tengo muchos errores, estoy un tanto ciega, no los vi.**

**Por otro lado ¿quién creen que es el padre de Seth? Hagan sus apuestas…jajaja**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE HACER CLIK EN EL BOTONCITO AL FINAL.**

**Besos y mordiscos**

_**Chayley**_


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION. **

**Capitulo III**

**Edward POV**

- Edward- suspiró mi nombre.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunté alejándome de ella. Creo que acababa de cometer un gran error

- En lo absoluto. Nunca me habían besado de ese modo- respondió. El brillo en sus ojos, me demostró que sus palabras, eran ciertas

- Porque no habían sido mis labios.- me animé a bromear.

- Engreído- contestó divertida. Ambos reímos. Me quedé unos minutos sumergidos en sus castaños ojos- Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

- De acuerdo. ¿Vamos?- me levanté y le tendí mi mano.

No vaciló ni un solo segundo en aceptarla. Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento en busca de mi coche. La noche había sido fantástica. Hacia tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien en compañía de alguien. Bella era una mujer que te infundía paz, tranquilidad, confianza. Todo en ella te atraía. Se veía espectacular, en ese vestido perfectamente ceñido a su figura, dejando ver sus largas piernas. El sensual escote, que mostraba lo justo como para enloquecerte y desear explorar mas. Quería más, mi cuerpo ansiaba más que un beso. Un beso cargo de tantos sentimientos. Jamás creí que me animaría a hacerlo. Al menos no en la primera cita. Pero fue algo espontáneo, y ansío por que se repita. Sus labios eran adictivos. Su aroma inigualable, y su calidez, reconfortante.

A decir verdad, me sorprendió la manera en la que se abrió para contarme una pequeña parte de su vida. Quería que las cosas entre ambos funcionaran. Hace un tiempo atrás, decía que no volvería a salir con ninguna otra mujer. Por eso había mantenido no más que encuentros casuales de vez en cuando con alguna que otra. Soy un hombre, y necesito descargarme un poco. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, hacia ya varios meses que no intimaba con absolutamente nadie. Ninguna era de mi interés, hasta que apareció Isabella Swan en el hospital. Una de las nuevas residentes. Inmediatamente entablamos amistad, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nos llevamos muy bien, compartíamos uno que otro café. Asistíamos cirugías juntos, en fin, todo dentro del ámbito laboral. Pero yo quería conocer a Bella, la joven mujer, la madre soltera y luchadora. Esta noche, me había dejado conocer una parte de ella. Lo mínimo que debía hacer ahora, era contarle un poco de mi. De la situación que he tenido que vivir con la madre de mi hijo, de la cual no se absolutamente nada. Pero preferí dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento, cuando decidiera contárselo a ella. No quería mancillar esta fantástica noche con mi frustrante pasado.

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, ambos nos mantuvimos en un grato silencio. Sumergidos en nuestras mentes, no dejaba de rememorar el maravilloso momento que acabábamos de pasar. Pero quería tomarme las cosas con calma, esto no se trataba de otra de mis aventuras. Bella era una mujer especial, y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirla. A demás no sabía como se sentía ella al respecto. Mas allá de que se demostró bastante cómoda, no la quería presionar a nada. Prefería dejar mis pensamientos de manera superficial, porque estaba seguro que si profundizaba en ello, mis inseguridades saldrían inmediatamente a flote. No era fácil volver a confiar en una mujer, no después de haber sido abandonado por mi esposa. Me tomaría las cosas con serenidad. El tiempo decidiría que hacer con nosotros. Pero tampoco tenía intensiones de echarme atrás. Dejaría que las cosas sucedieran por si solas.

- Gracias- dijo Bella en cuanto paramos frente a su edificio.

- Gracias a ti también. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Yo también. Bueno, no vemos en algún momento- su tono era un tanto inseguro.

- ¿Te molesta si luego te llamo?- le pregunté.

- Puedes llamar cuando quieras. Solo que la próxima semana tengo guardia por la noche.- eso complicaba un poco los planes que tenía para la siguiente cita. Tendría que postergarla para unos días después.

- No te preocupes, supongo que nos cruzaremos por las mañanas- dije un tanto desilusionado.

- Si, cuando tu entras, yo salgo- era mi parecer, o ambos estábamos un tanto nerviosos. Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio. Lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones- De acuerdo, nos vemos.- Bella tomó el picaporte de la puerta, pero reaccioné justo a tiempo.

Tomé su brazo con rapidez, sin llegar a ser brusco y la atraje a mi. No la iba a dejar ir, sin antes degustar nuevamente sus labios. No sabía cuando podría volver a tocarlos. Al principio, se demostró sorprendida, pero de a poco fue relajándose e intensificando el beso. Nuestras manos no se quedaron quietas, colocó su mano derecha acariciando mi nuca atrayéndome más hacia ella, mientras yo acariciaba sus brazos, dejándome complacer por la suavidad de esta. El aire comenzó a ser escaso, y la frustración volvió a mi. No quería apartarme de ella. Asustaba este sentimiento. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, con castos besos, fuimos finalizando nuestro contacto.

- Ya debo irme- dijo Bella un tanto reticente, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, yo hacia lo mismo.

- De acuerdo- sin otra opción, mas que dejarla ir, me baje del coche y fui a abrir su puerta. Nuevamente le tendí mi mano, la cual aceptó.

Fuimos hasta la entrada del edificio, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Nos detuvimos, y sin decir una palabra, volvimos a unir nuestras bocas. Esta vez, fue un beso mucho mas corto, apenas una caricia.

- Espero tu llamado- comenzó despidiéndose.

- No esperes mucho- rocé nuevamente sus labios antes de susurrar un "hasta luego".

Con una hermosa sonrisa, se despidió de mi. Me quedé allí parado viendo como entraba al edificio y subía el ascensor. Sin más remedio, volví a mi coche y me marché de allí, con un montón de pensamientos revoloteando en mi mente.

**Bella POV**

- Edward- no podía dejar de suspirar su nombre.

Los últimos días, apenas y lo había visto. Pero sin embargo habíamos hablado mucho. Si, Edward cumplió su palabra, y media hora después de que me dejara en casa, la noche de nuestra primera cita, llamó. La conversación que mantuvimos no fue muy extensa, ni siquiera hablamos de algo realmente importante. Solo repetimos lo bien que nos la habíamos pasado, y los deseos porque se repitiera. El resto de la semana había sido muy similar. Siempre llegaba unos minutos antes de comenzar su turno, me traía un espresso bien cargado, recogido de un Starbucks cercano. Me preguntaba acerca de mi jornada, intercambiamos un par de sonrisas y buenos deseos para el resto de nuestro día, y yo emprendía el camino de regreso a casa. Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, aún me quedaban un par de horas mas en el hospital, a pesar de que mi turno debería terminar en treinta minutos. Pero una compañera, había tenido un imprevisto y llegaría un poco mas tarde. No había nadie mas que Bella Swan para remplazarle. En fin, estaba esperando a Edward que llegara con mi café, como se había echo costumbre. Y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, apareció.

- Buenos días- siempre con su cordial sonrisa extendió mi infusión.

- Buenos- contesté contenta al verlo, pero el cansancio también se notaba en mi voz.

- Hey ¿qué sucede? ¿Estuvo entretenida la noche?- preguntó.

- Algo. Honestamente no doy más. Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a las guardias nocturnas. Para variar Lauren avisó que llegaría más tarde, y el doctor Gerandyn, supuso que yo podría quedarme mientras ella llega.

- Lo siento. Pero, búscale el lado positivo- lo miré a través de mis pestañas mientras le daba un extenso sorbo a mi café- Ella ahora te debe a ti un par de horas.

- Eso es cierto- coincidí- Pero igual no deja de ser agobiante.

- ¿Qué planeas para este fin de semana?- preguntó sin más.

- ¿Dormir?- eso sonó mas a una interrogación.

- Me parece perfecto, hay que descansar. ¿Pero a demás de eso?

- No lo sé. No tengo nada planeado. ¿Se te ocurre algo?- pregunté sugerente.

- No sé. Creo que me debes una cena. Podrías pagármela este sábado

- Podría ser ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Tenesmos una cita?

- La tenemos.

- Ah, pero con una condición. Yo elijo el lugar, y paso por ti.

- No lo sé- fingí pensarlo.

- Vamos, prometo que te gustará- insistió como un niño pequeño. Era muy tierno de ver.

- Ya lo se. Solo bromeaba.

- De acuerdo, luego nos vemos. Prométeme que te despedirás de mi antes de irte.- me pidió.

- De acuerdo.

El resto de la mañana pasó igual de activa que la noche y madrugada. Y si, era cerca del medio día y mi queridísima Jessica no llegaba. Encontré un par de minutos libres y me dirigí velozmente hacia la sala de descanso. En verdad mi cuerpo no daba para más. Mis pies estaban quemando, mi estomago gruñía por algo de comida decente, mi cabeza iba a estallar y deseaba con locura estar con mi bebé en casa. No hice más que apoyar mi cabeza en el respaldo de uno de los sofás, que me perdí en mis propios pensamientos. Como se me había echo costumbre en la última semana, pensé en Edward y esto que teníamos. Lo cual, aun no quería ponerle nombre, porque al fin y al cabo, no encontraba ninguna etiqueta que encajara.

Es verdad que ahora éramos muy cercanos. Nunca había tenido con migo las atenciones que tiene ahora. Sus llamadas, o si estaba muy ocupado, me enviaba algún que otro mensaje. Siempre preguntando como estaba o que estaba haciendo. Luego de la cena del viernes pasado, solo nos habíamos visto por escasos minutos aquí en el hospital, y mas allá de que las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre nosotros, nos comportábamos como simples colegas, intercambiando una que otra opinión. No habíamos hablado mucho sobre el tema, y tampoco creía que fuera necesario, por el momento. Pero si la situación se ponía más seria, deberíamos arreglar un par de asuntos, respecto a nuestro espacio de trabajo. Pero qué diablos estaba pensando. Me estoy adelantando a cosas, que ni siquiera sé, si sucederán. Mejor detenía mis absurdos pensamientos allí, y me echaba una pequeña siesta. Cinco minutos, no pido más.

Dos minutos después…

- MIERDA! Es que uno no puede recostarse cinco minutos en este hospital!- exclamé ofuscada. El maldito localizador sonó. Era el director del hospital. El magnifico Aro Vulturi.

No es que tuviéramos una mala relación, pero siendo sincera, el tipo era como una espinilla en el trasero. No había ser mas fastidioso en este hospital, que él. Suspirando cansinamente, no me quedó otra que ponerme de pie, y arrastrar mi agobiado cuerpo hasta su oficina. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá. Generalmente, cuando él llama personalmente, es porque no tiene nada muy bueno que decirte. Mejor no le daba mas ruedo, y me apresuraba para quitarme la duda.

En cuanto llegué a su puerta, toqué sutilmente. Aguardé a que contestara.

- Adelante- se escucho de inmediato.

Sigilosamente, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Al voltearme, me di cuenta que esto era como una mini reunión. Varios de mis compañeros estaban aquí, inclusive Lauren. Oh, si! había llegado. Maldita perra, me moría de ganas de propinarle un buen golpe en su grande y repúgnate nariz. Se suponía que serían solo dos horas, ya habían pasado mas de cinco. No era una persona agresiva, pero había gente que sacaba lo peor de mi, Lauren, era una de ellas. Puse mi mejor cara de póker.

- Buenos días Doctor Vulturi ¿qué es lo que necesita?

- Estábamos esperándote Swan- dijo, mientras se recostaba en su cómoda silla de cuero negro y restregaba sus manos- Bueno, los he citado aquí, porqué en las próximas semanas, llegará una nueva ronda de estudiantes, aspirantes a ser médicos, al igual que ustedes. En dos semanas, tendrán un examen general. Los mejores promedios, serán promovidos, mientras que el resto, trasferidos a otros centros hospitalarios de la ciudad. La política de este hospital, respecto a nuestros residentes, es darles a todo una oportunidad. Quien la sepa aprovechar, tendrá su lugar permanente en este sanatorio. Entonces, espero que sepan lo que hacen y no me decepcionen- esto ultimo lo dijo mirándonos fijamente a cada uno- También quería comunicarles que la próxima semana se sumará a nuestro equipo de médicos un nuevo cirujano plástico. Como sabrán, el doctor Wellch esta pronto a jubilarse, y alguien tiene que ocupar su lugar. En cuanto se incorporé, haremos las correspondientes presentaciones. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?- todos negamos- Pueden volver a sus actividades.

- Bella, gracias por cubrirme- dijo Lauren una vez estábamos fuera del despacho.

- Si, solo te voy a pedir que la próxima que decidas quedarte holgazaneando en la cama, con vaya uno a saber con quien, cumplas a tu palabra. Cuando dices dos horas, son 120 minutos, no 300. ¿De acuerdo?

- Hey Swan ¿qué sucede con tigo? ¿La falta de sexo te pone gruñona?- estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato.

- No Lauren, el agotamiento me pone así. Lo que me sucede, es que estoy aquí desde hace diecisiete horas. Tengo un hijo en casa, al cual deseo ver, y muero por poder dormir en mi cama por un par de horas. Y lo que pasé en mi vida sexual o no, es asunto mío ¿Entendido?- ok, estaba mas que enfadada.

- Isabella, hay una urgencia. Por favor, acaba de ingresar un paciente con múltiples fracturas y una posible desviación vertebral.- Marie, una de las enfermeras vino corriendo hasta mi. le dirigí una mirada fulminante a Lauren, por si las dudas y no había percibido mi irritación.

No esperé más, y raudamente emprendí mi camino hacia urgencias, mientras me explicaba como se veía la situación.

En evidencia, el hombre no se veía tan mal. Al menos, sus signos vitales eran buenos. El pobre sujeto había caído de un segundo piso, mientras trataba de sacar a su gato de una rama de árbol, según nos explicaba su anciana esposa. Dios Santo, hombres de 80 años creyéndose súper héroes. Era muy difícil lidiar con ansíanos, o eran demasiados tercos, o solo buscaban un poco de atención.

- Aparentemente tiene una fractura subtrocantérica de fémur. Probablemente necesite de una intervención quirúrgica, pero antes que nada, necesito que realicen unas radiografías.- ese fue mi diagnóstico- Marie, por favor llévalo a rayos X. Me avisas cuando estén listas. Y señora, por favor cálmese. Su esposo esta bien.- esta vez me dirigí a la anciana que estaba más alterada que el pobre hombre tendido en la camilla.

Caminé hacia el buffet por otro café, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba desde que comenzó mi turno. Aunque ya me podría haber retirado, tenía que terminar de atender este caso. Siempre y cuando tuviera la tan buena suerte de tener que asistir la cirugía. Sabía perfectamente que eso suma puntos en las evaluaciones constantes que nuestro director y médicos de este hospital nos hacían a diario, pero no creo que sea capaz de estar en una intervención quirúrgica en este momento. Tenía los nervios a mil y si no detenía pronto, terminaría con un ataque. Debía reconocer que Marie era una enfermera muy eficiente, ya traía las radiografías. Las revise y tal como había dicho, necesitaba realizarse la intervención.

- Muy bien Marie, muchas gracias. Prepara al abuelo para realizar la cirugía. Voy en busca del doctor Cullen.- podría haber mandado a la misma Marie, o ubicarlo con el localizador. Pero prefería hacerlo yo misma. Últimamente tenía ese deseo imperial de verlo.

Segundos después lo hallé en la habitación de descanso, al no divisarlo por el área de traumatología.

- Disculpen por importunar- dije, al notar que se encontraba manteniendo una platica con el doctor Gerandyn- Ingreso un hombre de aproximadamente 80 años de edad con una fractura subtrocantérica de fémur y necesita una operación.¿Cree que podría realizarla doctor Cullen?- fui lo mas profesional posible, pero no deje pasar la risa burlona que Edward trataba de esconder.

- Por supuesto doctora- creo que nunca lo había oído a alguien decirme "doctora" tan sensualmente.

- Vaya y preparé al paciente Swan, y lo asiste al doctor- Gerandyn y su tono autoritario me tenían hasta la coronilla. Si tan solo fuera capaz de pedir las cosas de buena gana, no tendría ningún problema con él.

- Siento interrumpirte George- Edward dijo- pero tengo entendido que la doctora Swan, comenzó su guardia ayer alrededor de las 10 pm. y aún no se ha podido retirar a su casa, por que Mallory llegó con unas 5 horas de retraso e Isabella tuvo que reemplazarla. Creo que lo adecuado sería permitir que se retirara, recordemos que en aproximadamente nueve horas, debe retomar su trabajo, y la doctora se nota algo cansada. Buscaré a otro residente para que me asista. No estoy desestimando la labor de Isabella, todo lo contrario, es una grandiosa profesional, pero considero que lo mas adecuado es que se retirara a descansar.- ahora, le debía mas que una cena.

- No voy a objetar nada Cullen- fue la simple respuesta de Gerandyn.

- Doctora Swan, se puede retirar. Pero antes me gustaría que me muestre las radiografías y me explique mas detalladamente la situación del paciente- no despegó sus ojos de mi ni un solo momento mientras decía esto, yo aun permanecía muda- George, luego seguimos con nuestra conversación.

- De acuerdo Edward. Cuando tengas un tiempo libre, búscame. Hasta luego Swan- fue su seco saludo, mientras salía de la sala.

- Muchísimas gracias- fue lo primero que dije en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

- No tienes porque. Me las voy a cobrar- en su mirada se podía denotar un brillo que no había visto antes. Atónita a su palabras, no percibí el momento en el que se acerco tanto a mi, que ahora me tenia pegada a su pecho con sus brazos fuertemente sujetos a mi cintura y sin bacilar ni un solo segundo, junto sus labios con los míos.

Fue un beso lento, sin apuros, pero a la vez muy profundo. Yo solo me deje ser, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su nuca. Permitiéndome acariciar esa sensible zona. Era una caricia tan dulce y adictiva, pero la escasees de aire, nos impidió seguir con nuestro contacto.

- Hace días que tenía ganas de hacer esto- susurro contra mis labios entreabiertos.

- Mentiría si te dijera que yo no- conteste alucinada.

- Ahora ve a casa y descansa. Nos vemos mañana con un café.

- De acuerdo- nos despedimos con un nuevo beso. Esta vez mucho mas corto.

Sin más, fui a mi locker por mis pertenencias, y emprendí el camino a casa. Cansada, pero a la vez contenta. Llena de un cúmulo de sensaciones que llevaban tiempo sin sentir.

**Nock nock…. Hay alguien?**

**Espero que si…**

**Perdoooonnnnnnnn! Mil perdones chicas, en serio se los digo. No me atrase solo por que se me antojo. He estado rindiendo parciales en la uni, y he tenido muchísimo trabajo las ultimas dos semanas, y tengo para un par mas. En verdad no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ni de nada. He estado muy complicada. Pero bueno, acá esta el nuevo cap. Es un capitulo mas como de transición, y mas allá de que no pasó nada realmente relevante, hay algunas cositas en este cap que lo van a ser en el futuro. **

**Con respecto a quienes comentaron quien era el padre de Seth, ps ninguna acertó…jajaja. Falta muy poquito para que sepan quien es.**

**Gracias a todos las que comentaron, es la mejor retribución a mi trabajo. Espero seguir contando con ustedes. Por otro lado, las chicas que no tengan cuenta en ff, por favor déjenme sus correos, ya sea en el review, o si lo prefieren en un mp, o me mandan un mail (en mi perfil lo encontraran) como mas deseen. **

**Yamii: **_**gracias mi cielo por el tan alentador review. Siempre con la palabra justa y apoyándome siempre. Muchísimas gracias. Te amo mi vida**_

**Vivi: **_**gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste la historia. Besos**_

**Natii Jaymes Stewart: **_**Hola hermanaaa! **__**Gracias por tu cometario. Te adoroooo... Nos estamos hablando por el face…jijijij**_

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION: en verdad no lo se, solo les digo que no voy a tardar todo lo que tarde con este. Aparte es la segunda cita…jajaja. Pero les prometo que antes de mi cumple (30 de abril) tiene el nuevo cap.**

**Las quiero y gracias por estar ahí.**

_**Chayley**_


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Bella POV**

Al fin era viernes, ultimo día de mi extenuante semana, con guardia de noche en el hospital. Se me había echo eterna, no se si porque fue la semana mas alborotada en todo el hospital, o porque estaba ansiosa de que mañana fuera sábado. Sería mi segunda cita con Edward. Tenía muchas expectativas puestas en esta particular noche, no tenía ni idea el porqué. Pero estaba muy entusiasta, más que la primera vez.

Con un animó muy poco habitual en mi, comencé mi labor. Accidentes de trafico, peatones atropellados, principios de asma, intoxicaciones alimenticias. Esos eran los casos más comunes durante las madrugadas. Esta noche, a pesar de ser viernes, perfilaba mucho mas tranquila que las anteriores. Por suerte mi pálpito no fue erróneo. Había podido dormir de a ratos, aunque fueran pocos minutos, algo es algo.

Faltaban quince minutos para que mi turno terminara, hice una breve ronda para ver como se encontraban algunos de los pacientes. En su mayoría todos dormían, por lo que procuraba ser lo mas silenciosa posible. Como todo estaba en orden, fui a recoger mis cosas. Extrañaba mi expesso matutino, o más bien extrañaba a Edward. Me había acostumbrado mucha a esta rutina que se había dado desde el pasado lunes. Hice mi camino a casa, recordando que esta noche lo vería.

Veinte minutos después, me encontraba abriendo la puerta del departamento. Todo era absoluto mutismo. Me adentré sigilosamente en mi habitación. Mi dulce angelito dormía en su cuna. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración acompasada, daban indicio de que había tenido un buen sueño. Me quité la ropa y me metí en la ducha, dejando que la calidez del agua, aflojara mis agarrotados músculos. Cuando ya creí que era suficiente, salí y me puse algo cómodo. No me apetecía dormir en este momento. Luego tomaría una larga siesta. Fui a la cocina a preparar un suculento desayuno. Cocine waffles con sirope, unos deliciosos scons. Preparé café, que aroma tan deleitante. Entibie un poco de leche y coloque zumo de naranja sobre la mesa. Mientras esperaba a que Renée se levantara, deje listo el biberón de Seth, no tardaría en despertar.

- Mmm… ¿qué es ese aroma tan delicioso?- se asomó mi madre.

- El desayuno ¿quizás?- contesté.

- Buenos días hija.

- Buenos días mamá.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la guardia anoche?- preguntó mientras se sentaba y servia un poco de café en su taza.

- Tranquilo. Por suerte anoche la gente fue considerada y me dejó dormir un poco.

- Que bueno Bella. Y dime ¿a qué se debe este rico desayuno?- dijo mirando todo lo que había servido sobre la mesa.

- Nada. Solo que no estoy tan cansada y tengo un par de cosas que hacer durante la mañana. Luego del almuerzo dormiré una siesta.

- ¿Y qué tal van las cosas con tú _amigo_?- aquí viene Renée Higgimbotham y su muy poco sutil cuestionario.

- Mamá- dije a modo de queja.

- Vamos hija, eres una mujer grande. Cuéntame como van las cosas. No has vuelto a decirme nada de él desde que salieron la semana pasada- si, habíamos hablado muy poco estos últimos días.

- Digamos que todo marcha bien- resignada, decidí contarle- El lunes llegó media hora antes de que comenzara su turno, con un expresso para mi. Y lo hizo toda la semana.

- ¿En verdad? Oh, es muy dulce- expresó.

- ¿Esta noche crees que podrías cuidar a Seth, otra vez?- pregunté, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi taza, ocultándome un poco tras esta.

- ¿Vas a salir con él?

- ¿Con quién mas, mamá?

- No lo sé. Eres una chica tan bella, inteligente, joven. ¿Quién no querría salir con tigo?

- Ya mamá. No seas tan…tú.

- No digo más que la verdad ¿Cuándo será el día que te mires al espejo?

- Lo hago todos los días.

- Igual de terca que tu…- callo en cuanto fue conciente de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

- ..padre- terminé la frase por ella.

- No quise decirlo- se disculpo.

- Esta bien mamá. No es necesario. Ya lo sé. Todo mundo dice lo mismo. Solo que no recuerdo como era él.

- Bella…-

- Mamá, ya déjalo. No deseo tener esta conversación otra vez. Creó que después de tanto tiempo, mis cosas se están encaminado bastante bien. No quiero opacar este momento, ni comenzar con los mismos reproches de siempre. Voy a ver si Seth ya despertó.- di por terminada la charla.

Sin aguardar un segundo más, tomé el biberón y me encaminé rumbo a la habitación. Mi bebito se encontraba ya despierto, e intentaba treparse por los barrotes de la cuna.

- Hey diablillo ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer?- lo alcé y lo atraje a mi, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla- Mamá te ha extrañado mucho estos días. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacer unas compras y luego jugamos un rato en el parque?- me dio una contagiosa risa como respuesta.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, ambos estábamos saliendo de casa. Muy pocas veces salíamos los dos solos. No es que me molestara la presencia de mi madre, pero había momentos, como por ejemplo este, en los que solo me apetecía compartir tiempo con mi hijo. Fuimos al centro comercial, en donde compre un par de mudas de ropa para Seth, se acercaba el verano y había que renovar su closet. Es impresionante como crecen los bebés. Luego busqué algo para ponerme esta noche. No es que me faltara, pero tenía esa absurda necesidad de impresionar a Edward. Me quedé maravillada con un vestido corto. Era de color blanco, en combinación con dorado. En la zona del busto, se dividía en dos anchos lazos, que se anudaban en el cuello. En la parte superior, caía suelto hasta unos centímetros más arriba de mis rodillas. Entré en la tienda, pedí mi talla y me lo probé. Debo admitir que me quedaba fantástico. Lo pagué, y dí por finalizada nuestra mañana de compras.

Con un muy buen humor, que afortunadamente no fue ensombrecido con el comentario de mi madre, nos dirigimos al parque que se encontraba cerca del apartamento. Con el dinero de la venta de nuestra casa en Forks, nos había sido más que suficiente para comprar un modesto apartamento en una muy buena zona de Chicago. A solo dos manzanas de la Avenida Michigan.

Estuvimos por más de una hora corriendo de un lado a otro. Seth era un chiquillo muy activo, parecía nunca agotarse. Pero la falta de descanso, comenzó a ser estragos en mi. Tras un gran berrinche de parte de mi hijo, volvimos a casa. Ya era cerca de la hora del almuerzo, por lo que no me extraño sentir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Mi madre era una muy buena cocinera.

- Mamá, llegamos- alcé mi voz desde la sala.

- Que bueno Bella. Ya estaba por llamarles. En unos cuantos minutos el almuerzo estará listo- contestó desde la cocina, supuse.

Fui hasta mi cuarto a dejar las bolsas con nuestras compras. Procuré dejar el vestido en una percha dentro del closet para que no se arrugara. Nos higienizamos con Seth, alistándonos para comer.

- Mamá, huele muy bien ¿Qué has hecho?

- Pavo y puré de papas con hiervas- contestó sin descuidar su labor- ¿Te apetece ensalada de espárragos?

- Si, estaría bien. Déjame que la haga- ofrecí.

- No hija, no te molestes. Solo tengo que condimentarlos. El consomé de Seth, ya esta caliente. Sácalo del microondas, para que enfríe un poco.

- De acuerdo- mi madre siempre había sido una persona muy trabajadora, pero en este caso, se esta esforzando de mas para recompensar el pequeño desliz durante el desayuno. Veintiocho años conociendola.

Sin decir nada, hice lo que me pidió y me senté a la mesa, para darle su sopa a Seth.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron esta mañana?- preguntó, mientras colocaba una bandeja con el pavo en medio de la mesa.

- Muy bien. Fuimos de compras y luego hicimos un poco de actividad física en el parque.

- Ya me imagino. Este chiquillo tiene mucha energía- dijo dándole un pequeño peñisco en uno de sus regordetas mejillas. Él respondió con una risita.

- ¿Tú que has hecho, además de cocinar?- indagué, mientras le daba un bocado al delicioso pavo.

- Puse un poco de orden. Fui por hierbas frescas al mercado y… nada más.

- Mamá, lo he estado pensando. Creo que buscaré una guardería para Seth, o una niñera. Pero antes de que comiences a protestar- me apresuré a decir- quiero que escuches mis motivos.

Solo obtuve un suspiro de resignación como respuesta.

- Sé que amas a Seth, y no confió en nadie más que en ti para cuidar de él. Es más, lo haces mejor que yo.- dije con una sonrisa- Pero me he dado cuenta que de algún modo, te tengo esclavizada, por decirlo así. Estas todo el tiempo al pendiente de él. Prácticamente todos los días. Encerrada aquí dentro, o si sales, lo haces solo al mercado o cosas así. Quero que empieces a vivir un poco mamá. Eres abuela, pero no vieja- ambas reímos- No sé, pienso que te haría bien salir, conocer gente nueva. Ve y haz yoga, no lo sé. Disfruta un poco más de la vida mamá.

- ¿Y crees que no he disfrutado mucho?- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas- ¿Crees que no soy feliz así? Estando con Seth y contigo. Ustedes son todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Nunca has deseado enamorarte?- me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Quién dijo que nunca me he enamorado?

- ¿Alguna vez lo estuviste en verdad?- enarqué una ceja.

- Hija, yo…

- Mamá – le interrumpí- no tienes que explicarme nada. Sé que no amaste a mi padre. Te casaste con él, porque te embarazaste de mí y los abuelos te obligaron. Y no te voy a juzgar por tus decisiones. Lo único que te voy a reprochar, es que después de que abandonaste a Charlie, me separaras completamente de él. Qué no me hayas dejado leer las cartas que me enviaba- me miró completamente sorprendida- Si, las encontré. Cada una de ellas. Como te pedía por favor que lo dejaras verme. No deberías haber guardado todas esas cartas si no querías que me enterara.

- ¿Cómo las encontraste?- preguntó anonadada.

- Siempre has dicho que soy muy curiosa. Bueno, un día curioseando cuando tenía trece años mas o menos, las encontré en una caja que tenías arriba de tu armario. No sé exactamente cuantas había, pero leí absolutamente todas. Por supuesto que me llevo muchos días hacerlo. Eran demasiadas. La fecha de la última, eran de hacia aproximadamente ocho meses. Respondí a todas esas cartas enviándola a la dirección que salía en el remitente. Pero nunca obtuve respuesta.

Renée se había quedado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared detrás de

mi.

- Yo… no se qué decir- pronunció luego de unos interminables minutos.

- Ya no es necesario que digas nada- suspiré- Cómo te decía, buscaré alguna guardería para Seth, al menos por las tardes. Después del medio día. Ya veremos.- comenté, levantándome de la mesa- Voy a llevar a Seth, para que duerma una siesta y vengo a ayudarte a recoger la mesa.

- No te preocupes Bella. Ve y descansa. Tienes una cita esta noche, y no sería muy cortes de tu parte que te quedarás dormida a mitad de esta.

- Esta bien- esa fue mi corta respuesta.

Acosté a Seth en su cuna, quien no tardó en quedarse dormido; mientras yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo en mi cama. Cerré las cortinas para que la luz del sol no interrumpiera nuestro sueño.

- Bella… - creí escuchar que alguien me llamaba- Bella… Hija, despierta- seguido de una leve sacudida en mi hombro izquierdo- Isabella, levántate- esta vez, fue un poco mas ruda.

- Unos minutos más- pedí.

- Bella! Tienes una cita con Edward y se te hará tarde- dijo Renée en un tono bastante alto.

La palabra cita y Edward, hicieron que saliera inmediatamente de mi letargo. Mi vista se fijo en el reloj que descansaba en mi mesa de noche. Sin mediar más, me levante y me encerré en el baño. Abrí el grifo de la ducha, me desvestí, e inmediatamente me puse bajo el agua.

- MIERDA… ME QUEME!- había olvidado regular el agua.

Talle bien mi cuerpo con mi jabón de fresias. Deje que la calidez del agua, quitara la espuma de mi piel. Salí de debajo de la ducha, estrujando bien mi cabello y envolviéndome en un albornoz. Cepille mis dientes, sequé mi cabello, y comencé a alistarme. Cuarenta minutos después, estaba ya vestida y maquillada. Me miré una última vez en el espejo, antes de ir a la sala.

- Estas preciosa hija- exclamó mi madre en cuanto me vio.

- ¿De seguro me veo bien?- pregunté insegura.

- Si, estas hermosa. A Edward se le caerá la mandíbula en cuanto te vea.

- Ay mamá, no es para tanto- reproché- Deja de decir estupideces y dame a Seth.

Tomé a mi hijo en brazos y comencé a practicar palabras con él. Para su corta edad, se desenvolvía bastante bien. Eso era gracias a la estimulación que le infundíamos mi madre y yo. En eso estábamos cuando el timbre sonó.

- Es él- dije de inmediato.

Suspiré profundamente mientras Renée se dirigía hacia la puerta, y yo me ponía de pie. Aguardé impaciente.

- Edward. Pero que agradable es verte- saludó mi madre con una exagerada efusividad. No pude evitar blanquear mis ojos.

- Buenas noches Señora- contestó caballerosamente.

- Por favor Edward, nada de Señora, llámame Renée.

- De acuerdo Renée.

Aclaré mi garganta para que recordaran que estaba ahí. Ambos voltearon inmediatamente hacia mi.

- Pasa- invitó mi madre.

- Con permiso- Edward se adentró en la sala y con pasos inseguros se acerco a mi.

- Hola- saludé con una sonrisa boba.

- Hola- dijo de igual modo. Nos miramos por unos instantes y ambos comenzamos a reír a la vez.- ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, ¿tú?

- Tanbien… muy bien.- contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Los cuales me hipnotizaban cada vez que lo hacía.

- Mamá- el llamado de mi hijo, me devolvió a la realidad. Y por lo visto, a Edward también, ya que de inmediato, dirigió su vista hacia él.

- Edward, él es Seth, mi hijo- presenté sin abandonar la atención de mi pequeño- Cariño, él es Edward, un amigo de mami. Dile hola- le hablé tiernamente, gesticulando exageradamente mis labios en la última palabra.

- Oaa...- obedeció.

- Hola Seth- respondió entusiasta Edward, aunque no pase por alto el leve nerviosismo que se reflejaba en él. Despeinó el cabello de Seth ligeramente.

- Bueno cielo, mamá se tiene que ir. Pero luego vuelvo. Quiero que te portes bien con la abu ¿De acuerdo?- como si en verdad comprendiera mis palabras, asintió- Muy bien, ahora dale un beso a mami- dicho esto, deposito un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

- Voy por mi abrigo- dije, mientras dejaba a Seth en los brazos de Renée- No tardo- me dí media vuelta y a paso veloz, fui hasta mi cuarto. Retoque mi maquillaje, tomé mi abrigo y bolsa. Chequeando que todo estuviera en su lugar, antes de salir.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte mientras regresaba.

Edward se despidió de mi madre, y tras imitarlo, salimos rumbo desconocido, nuevamente. Nos montamos en el coche, Edward tomó la Avenida Michigan hacia el norte. Apenas quince minutos después, estábamos aparcando en el _Milennium Park._

- Edward- le llamé un tanto insegura- ¿No crees que esta un poco fresco para hacer un picnic?

Soltó una carcajada, mientras yo lo miraba perpleja. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse, habló.

- Ay Bella, que graciosa eres- suspiró- ¿Cómo piensas que te traería para hacer un picnic? Esa es una buena idea pero la dejaremos para otro día- me sonrió- Cenaremos en el _Park Grill._

Creo que las orbitas de mis ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente.

- Edward esto es… - ni siquiera tenía palabras para describirlo. Este era uno de los restaurantes más populares de todo Chicago. El cual se caracterizaba por ser uno de las más concurridos y por su espectacular cocina gourmet. Además de estar frente al monumental _Milennium Park._

Edward solo se encogió de hombros. Una vez dentro del local. El maître nos guío a nuestra mesa. Esta vez, pedimos ambos como entrada _aceitunas marinadas_, el cual secundamos con unos _Papardelles_ con salsa de hongos silvestres, petición de mi acompañante, mientras yo me decidí por _Risotto_. Acompañado de un Sauvignon Black cosecha 2009. La comida, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba exquisita. Ni todos las criticas del mundo, le hacían justicia. La cena fue muy amena, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro.

Con Edward teníamos una conversación pendiente, pero sabía que no era nada fácil para él. Por lo que en ningún momento, ejercí algún tipo de presión o insinué algo al respecto. Lo haría cuando el estuviera preparado.

- ¿Te gustaría hacer una caminata por el _Paseo Chase?- _preguntó mientras comíamos nuestro postre.

- Sí, la noche esta muy cálida. Me gustaría dar un pequeño paseo- respondí.

Luego de finalizar nuestra sobremesa, se suponía, que esta cena, corría por mi parte. Pero Edward se negó rotundamente a permitirme pagar por ella, por lo que acordamos hacerlo a medias. Tras ese pequeño interludio, salimos hacia el exterior. Lentamente, comenzamos a dejarnos envolver por las tres extensas cuadras de árboles alineados, donde generalmente se realizan ferias de libros, festivales étnicos y exposiciones de todo tipo. Illinois, era una ciudad muy rica en cultura. En un momento, Edward tomó mi mano, y continuamos la conversación trivial que habíamos mantenido durante la cena.

Apreciamos los rostros reflejados de las torres de la _Crown Fontaine. _En verdad, la noche te invitaba a disfruta de ella. En un momento, Edward detuvo su andar, soltando mi mano, para luego sentarse en uno de los asientos de madera que se encontraban en los laterales. Aparentemente, había llegado el momento. Me sentía un tanto incómoda por la situación, pero tomé asiento a su lado, aguardando en silencio. Tras unos largos minutos de absoluto mutismo, y varios suspiros pesados, tomó aliento para comenzar.

- No estoy seguro de qué estoy haciendo, si debo contarte esto…

- No quiero que sientas la presión de que me debes algo, o me tienes que contar lo que sucedió, solo por que te hable acerca de mi vida pasada y el padre de Seth- estaba tratando de reconfortarlo- Lo que haya pasado, no es mas que simplemente eso, pasado. Honestamente, no sé que esperas tú de mi, de esta _relación_, por llamarlo así. Y tampoco he querido pensar mucho sobre eso. Pero si en verdad sientes que es necesario hablar de ello, aquí voy a estar escuchándote. Pero no quiero que te sientas forzado.

- Gracias. En verdad no me siento presionado. Es un poco de incertidumbre. No sé como hablar de ello- podía ver claramente su lucha interna.

- Solo haz lo que realmente sientas.

**Edward POV**

Estaba lidiando con mi lucha interna. Buscando la mejor manera de expresarme, y poder contarle a Bella sobre la madre de Andrew. Nunca había hablado con nadie ajeno a mi familia, respecto a todo lo que sentí cuando ella nos abandonó. Pero, por una extraña razón, Bella me hacia sentir con la confianza, como para que después de mas de tres años, por fin me animará a hacerlo.

- Solo haz lo que realmente sientas- dijo en su afán de reconfortarme. Siempre sus palabras y presencia, lo lograban.

_Solo haz lo que sientas. _Repitiendo esas palabras en mi mente, la tomé de golpe atrayéndola a mi, mientras mis labios devoraban con ansias los suyos. Eso era lo que precisamente tenia ganas de hacer en este momento. Sentirla, saborearla, impregnarme del aroma y la calidez, que emanaba su cuerpo. Mi boca se movía insistente, hasta creo que estaba siendo un poco brusco, pero ella no se quejaba, lo contrario. Enrolló sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, ayudándome a profundizar nuestro beso. Cuando el aire se hizo extremadamente necesario, nos detuvimos.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar mas tranquilo?- la verdad, no me apetecía tener esta conversación en un lugar publico.

- Esta bien- estuvo de acuerdo.

Nos pusimos de pie, pase uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y la pegue a mi, mientras ella pasaba uno de los suyos por mi espalda. A la visita de cualquier otra persona, parecíamos una consolidada pareja. Y Bella, me estaba haciendo desear eso. En silencio volvimos al estacionamiento y emprendimos camino.

- Espero que no te molestes en que te lleve a mi casa. Creo que allí es el único lugar donde podamos conversar tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

- Confió en ti Edward. No te preocupes- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano que descansaba en mi muslo derecho. Infundiéndome esa tranquilidad, que solo la presencia de mi hijo me daba. Y dándome cuenta, que ese sentimiento, ahora lo compartía con ella.

Llegamos a mi solitaria casa, en silencio.

- Es muy hermosa- exclamó Bella en cuanto la invite a pasar.

- Debes agradecérselo a mi madre. Es decoradora de interiores, y hace un año atrás creyó conveniente remodelar la casa. En verdad no hay rastros de lo que solía ser antes- dije pensativo- Ponte cómoda ¿Quieres beber algo?- ofrecí mientras me dirigía al mini bar que se encontraba en una esquina del living.

- Lo que sea que tengas- contestó distraída.

- ¿Whisky?

- Si. Con hielo- agregó.

Preparé ambos vasos con nuestras bebidas. Me senté a su lado, ofreciéndole un baso.

- Gracias.

Tomé un gran trago de bebida, y me dispuse a hablar.

- Conocí a Victoria McAdams en un club- comencé a relatar. No pasé desapercibido la expresión en el rostro de Bella- Si, la misma Victoria McAdams, la renombrada diseñadora internacional. Por ese entonces, no era una persona muy reconocida en el ambiente. Recién estaba comenzando. Trabajaba en un pequeño taller de costura. Empezamos a salir, formalizamos nuestra relación, y un tiempo después, la ayudé económicamente para que pudiera montar su propio taller. Costó mucho, pero lo habíamos logrado. Le estaba yendo de maravilla con sus proyectos, hasta que un día se quedó embarazada. Fue algo inesperado, no estaba en nuestros planes, ni siquiera el de comprometernos. De una manera u otra, me vi obligado a hacerlo, y muy poco tiempo después a casarnos. Yo había comenzado hacia un par de meses antes, a realizar la residencia en el hospital. Vivía solo en un pequeño departamento, el cual lo tuve que vender para poder pagar parte de la hipoteca de esta casa. Fueron tiempos bastantes difíciles, porque a pesar de que mi familia ha poseído siempre una excelente condición económica, nunca les pedí un solo céntimo. Rechacé todos sus inatentos de ayuda, este era mi asunto y me encargaría de ello. Como decía- continué- Victoria se embarazó, no lo dude ni un momento y nos casamos. Era mi obligación, mi responsabilidad. Tal vez fue lo repentino de toda la situación, pero nunca me puse a analizar si eso era lo que realmente quería. Me refiero a lo de unirme a una mujer de la cual no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero con respecto al niño, era mi hijo, mi sangre, lo amé desde el primer momento- dije con nostalgia- Todo parecía marchar bien, pero luego del nacimiento de Andrew, Victoria tuvo que dejar de trabajar un par de meses en el taller, para cuidar de él. Nuestras responsabilidades eran mayores, y nuestro hijo la principal. Yo tenia que trabajar muchas mas horas en el hospital. Estaba prácticamente todo el día ausente, Victoria tenía que encargarse de él. Ahí comenzaron las discusiones, en un principio eran pocas, pero después se volvió una constante. No hacia más que llegar del trabajo y los gritos comenzaban. Mal que mal, eso lo podía soportar, lo que nunca me pude aguantar, fue las veces que encontraba a Andrew llorando por que tenía hambre, o porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Mientras Victoria estaba ocupada en sus proyectos, diseñando, cociendo o lo que sea que hiciera. Las primeras veces, lo deje pasar, pero llegó a un punto en que mi paciencia se acabó. Esa noche peleamos como nunca, nos gritamos un millón de barbaridades, pero creo que no me equivoque en un motón de las tantas cosas que le dije. Solo le tomó tres días tomar su decisión, recoger sus cosas y marcharse.- finalicé.

No me detuve ni un solo segundo. Eso era todo lo que tenía para contarle. Una vez que comencé, las palabras fluyeron solas. No hubo ni un solo momento de vacilación. Y por alguna razón inexplicable, me sentí mucho mejor con migo mismo. Bella escuchó atenta y en ningún momento me interrumpió. Cada día me demostraba más la excelente mujer que tenía frente a mi.

- Eres un ejemplo de padre. No te rendiste, y lúchasete por él, siempre- usó las mismas palabras que yo, hace un par de días atrás- Haces lo mejor que puedes, eres un padre soltero que se las ingenia para trabajar y compartir tiempo con él. Ser parte de su vida.

- Somos iguales en eso ¿no?

- Absolutamente- asintió- ¿Dónde esta Andrew?

- En casa de mis padres. Esta solo a un par de cuadras. No se que haría sin ellos. Han sido mi pilar y mi sostén todo este tiempo.

- Uno, cuando es adolescente, siempre se queja de sus padres. Ellos solo tratan de protegernos. Mi madre ha estado incondicionalmente para mi, para Seth. Pero a veces ellos también comenten errores, dañándonos en el proceso. Tienes que aprender a vivir y lidiar con ello. Pero más allá de todo, siempre están. Junto a nosotros, levantándonos cuando caemos.

- ¿Quién te puso en mi camino Bella?- inquirí. Nunca nadie, además de mis abuelos y padres, me habían hablado con tanta madurez. Creo que solo una persona que ha vivido lo mismo que hemos vivido nosotros, puede hablar así.

- No tengo idea. Pero quien sea que haya sido, le estoy muy agradecida por darme la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre como tú.- el brillo en su mirada me estaba haciendo sentir que esto era lo correcto. _Ella_ era lo correcto.

Mis labios comenzaron a picar, en ansias por estar junto a los de ella. No me dio tiempo a actuar, porque ella atacó mi boca dulcemente. Comenzamos un lento, pero apasionado beso. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, cuando fui conciente de la profundidad de nuestro contacto, mi cuerpo esta sobre el de ella, recostada sobre el sofá.

Hoy, deseaba mas que nunca llegar más lejos. La sentía parte de mi y quería que lo fuera completamente. Pensaran que soy un loco obsesionado. Pero cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, se sentiría del mismo modo que yo. Acababa de comprender que estaba completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Hola! Si, les dije que iba a tratar de publicar antes de mi cumple, y eso fue hace 2 días. pero en verdad no tuve tiempo y el capitulo se extendió mas de lo que esperaba. Solo espero que lo disfruten y les guste. ¿Que tal el final? ¿Quieren saber si continuaron con sus "caricias"? Tendrán que esperar hasta la proxima actualización, aun que quien dice que estoy de buena, y les mando un adelanto en agradecimiento de su review =)**

**Bueno, no me demoro mas. Un beso enorme a todas... ah, y muchas gracias a las que me saludaron por mi cumple en el face... muchiiiisimos besos para ellas.**

**Nos estamos leyendo...**

**_Chayley_**


	5. Capitulo V

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

**Bella POV**

Lo que me contó Edward, me había dejado perpleja. Es que seguía sin comprender como una mujer, la cual se hacía llamar madre, era capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad. Abandonar a un hijo. A un ser tan pequeño, indefenso y tan dependiente del amor y la protección que solo una madre puede brindar. Que frialdad. Era la peor escoria del mundo. Ni siquiera existían fundamentos validos para justificar tremenda brutalidad. ¿Es que no tiene un poco de cargo de conciencia? No sé como alguien puede vivir así.

Un hijo, es lo mas hermoso y maravilloso que a alguien le puede pasar en la vida. O por lo menos en mi caso. Como a pesar de todo, yo lo amé desde el primer instante, y no me imagino una vida sin él. ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a tu propio hijo, porque no es lo que deseabas para tu vida? Que tu carrera sea más importante. Todavía seguía sin entender a esa clase de mujeres, al igual que Edward. Yo abandoné miles de cosas por Seth, pero jamás me arrepentiré de ello. Por que cada sacrificio que hice, valió la pena.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no fui del todo conciente en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Estaba recostada sobre el confortable sofá, con Edward sobre mi, besándonos apasionadamente, vale la pena agregar. Un fuego abrasador comenzó a recorrer en ese instante mi cuerpo. Sabía que aún era demasiado pronto, pero no me importaba. Edward hacia que todo lo que creía correcto, se esfumara, y me perdiera en sus caricias. Contrario a lo que debería hacer, lo atraje más hacia mi, permitiéndome ser un poco mas atrevida, y enrollar mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Ambos soltamos un jadeo ante la nueva conexión. Nuestros labios se separaron, pero no nuestros cuerpos. Edward apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

- Si no me detienes, no creo que sea capaz de contenerme- dijo con su respiración agitada.

- No pienso detenerte- dije mirándole a los ojos.

Me sonrió de esa manera tan libidinosa que solo él puede, y me cargó hasta, la que supuse, era su habitación, entre besos y caricias. En apenas escasos segundos, sentí como mi espalda era recostada sobre una superficie mullida y suave. Seguimos besándonos de manera desenfrenada, mientras nuestras manos ansiosas, se encargaban de desvestirnos.

- ¿Estas segura de qué es esto lo que en verdad quieres?- preguntó cuando solo nuestra ropa interior nos cubrían.

- Yo quiero… ¿tu quieres?- mi simple respuesta le dio el ultimo empujón.

Se levantó presuroso. Seguí cada uno de sus pasos mientras abría el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacaba de allí un pequeño paquete metálico. Luego de hacer lo correspondiente, volvió a montarse sobre mi. Nuestras bocas se encontraron, pero esta vez, en una caricia mucho mas lenta. Fue quitado de a poco mi sostén y bragas. Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien luego del nacimiento de Seth, pero, por ese motivo inexplicable que sentía cada vez que estaba con Edward, no me importó. Por primera vez, me sentí segura en los brazos de un hombre.

Sosteniéndonos la mirada, fui sintiendo como lentamente iba invadiendo mi cuerpo. Soltando suspiros de placer, comenzamos una sincronizada marcha. Podía apreciar su perfecta anatomía, chocando contra la mía. Aumentando de a poco el ritmo. Las suaves caricias, fueron reemplazadas por otras mas desesperadas. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando me aloquecían. Nunca nadie había sido tan salvaje y tierno a la vez. Mi interior cada vez se iba estrechando mas entorno a su miembro. La escasez de aire estaba quemando mis pulmones, pero por nada me detendría. Estaba muy cerca de tocar el cielo con las manos. El placer se estaba tornando incontrolable. Nuestros cuerpos ardían en busca de ser liberados. La pasión se hizo insoportable, envolviéndonos a ambos en un descomedido orgasmo. Fuimos aminorando la marcha, y luego sentí un vacío en el pecho, cuando Edward salió de mi, quedando acostado a mi lado, ambos tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

Ninguno dijo nada, ahora una sábana tapaba nuestros cuerpos. Nos mantuvimos así, quien sabe durante cuanto tiempo. Era tarde y debía regresar a casa. No deseaba irme, pero luego de lo que acababa de suceder, estaba echa un manojo de nervios, y que él no pronunciara palabra alguna, lo empeoraba. Quizás, habíamos cometido un error. Muy poco decidida, me senté en la cama, y escaneé la habitación en busca de mi ropa.

- ¿A dónde vas?- mis movimientos alertaron a Edward de que aún estaba a su lado.

- A mi casa. Es tarde- conteste mientras mis trémulos pies, tocaban la suave alfombra que cubría el piso.

- No te vayas. Quédate con migo aun que sea solo esta noche. Por favor- el tono en su voz me alertó. Rodé mi cabeza para poder verlo.

Lo que su imagen me devolvió, me hizo comprender que toda duda o arrepentimiento que haya tenido minutos antes, no tenían justificación. Era aquí en donde debía estar. Sus ojos no reflejaban más que honestidad. Su petición no era más que auténtica. Edward me quería junto a él.

- Solo déjame llamar a mi madre, para saber como esta Seth y avisarle que llegaré un poco mas tarde- ahora si me levante, mucho mas decidida, envolviendo mi cuerpo con la fina tela blanca.

Luego de recibir como respuesta un simple asentimiento, salí del cuarto y comencé a buscar con la vista mi bolso. Lo hallé sobre uno de los sofás, tomé mi móvil y llamé a casa. Tras insistir un par de veces, me contestaron.

- ¿Bella? Hija… ¿estas bien?- preguntó una adormilada Reneé.

- Si mamá, no te preocupes. Esta todo bien. Solo llamaba para avisarte que llegaré mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- mmmm… me imagino…

- Mamá!- le advertí. Ya me estaba viendo venir sus lascivos comentarios.

- Esta bien… esta bien. No he dicho nada. Solo pásala bien.

- Cualquier cosa que suceda, llámame. Iré lo más temprano que pueda. Discúlpame por despertarte.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Seth es un angelito. Un beso hija.

- Gracias. Nos vemos por la mañana- me despedí trancando la llamada.

Tomé unas largas respiraciones, antes de decidirme a volver al cuarto. Ingresé sigilosamente. Edward se encontraba en la misma posición que cuando abandoné el dormitorio momentos antes. Solo que unos boxers cubrían su zona pélvica. Mientras que su cabeza esta apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, y el otro descansaba en su abdomen.

- ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó.

- Si.

Me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando la imagen que tenía delante de mi. Mientras en mi mente se reproducían algunas imágenes de lo que habíamos echo sobre esa misma cama. Edward se aclaró la garganta, y presté atención a su rostro, en el cual se dibujaba una sonrisa ladina, que gritaba SEXO por todas partes. Al parecer la lujuria se reflejo en mi rostro. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sentí a Edward, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, atacando mis labios de una manera que se hacía imposible de resistirse.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer sus hombros, trazando líneas por sus brazos, y luego, permitiéndome explorar su vasta espalda. Caímos sobre el colchón sin quitar nuestras manos uno del otro. Edward guió mi cuerpo hasta el centro de la cama, recorriendo con sus labios mi cuello. Sus húmedas caricias fueron descendiendo, primero se detuvieron en mis pechos, en donde se encargó de deleitarlos con los exquisitos moviéndoos de su lengua. Luego siguió bajando, besando con delicadeza mi vientre. Fue derivando lentamente, hasta soplar sutilmente mi centro. Solté un jadeo de puro placer. Mis piernas temblaban de anticipación. Se alejó solo unos escasos centímetros de mi. Lo miré asustada, no quería que se detuviera, no ahora. Me sonrió, y rápidamente volvió a colocar su boca donde segundos antes se encontraba. Su lengua comenzó a lamer mi entrepierna, llegando a mi sexo, haciéndolo vibrar con solo un leve toque. De a poco comenzó a lamer y embestir en mi. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, al tiempo en que introducía uno de sus dedos en mi cavidad. Y eso me estaba haciendo delirar, no cabía lugar a la imaginación, cuando otro dedo ingresó en mi. Los movimientos fueron cada vez más rudos. Estaba muy próxima a llagar. Jalaba con desesperación sus cobrizas hebras. Pero de pronto se detuvo. La frustración me invadió. Lo miré perpleja. El engreído lo único que hizo fue sonreírme de esa manera tan propia de él. Se quitó de encima de mí. Y escasos segundos después se monto nuevamente sobre mi. Devorando mis labios a la vez que sentía como me penetraba de una sola estocada. Gemimos a la par, mientras comenzábamos a movernos lentamente. Estaba más que mojada, por lo que el vaivén se hacía fácil, con estocadas profundas, haciéndonos gritar en cada impulso.

- Ed… ward- jadeaba su nombre- Más… más fuerte- pedí.

- ¿Así?- inquirió, a la vez que me penetraba duro y comenzaba a balancearse casi sin piedad.

- Si… así… Sigue así- lo alenté.

Seguimos meciéndonos frenéticamente. Nuestras manos resbalaban por nuestros sudorosos cuerpos. La pasión amenazaba con envolvernos en llamas.

- Edward… ya no resisto más

- Solo… solo unos segundos mas… YA BELLA… YAAAA…- tras un par de estocadas, exclamó lleno de éxtasis, dejándome rodear por un espiral dominante de placer.

Ambos gritamos el nombre del otro en medio de nuestro orgasmo.

Edward viró su cuerpo, quedando él sobre el lecho, conmigo sobre su pecho. Aún manteniendo la unión de nuestros cuerpos, tratando de normalizar nuestro aliento.

Instantes después, la agitada respiración de Edward, se trasformó en una acompasada. Levante mi cara para así poder verlo y confirmar mis sospechas. Se había quedado dormido. Su rostro denotaba tanta tranquilidad, hasta una leve sonrisa se podía apreciar en sus labios, trasmitiéndome paz. Así, dejé que el sueño me venciera.

Desperté cuando los rayos de solo daban directo en mi cara. Había dormido todo ese rato de un tirón, y mi cuerpo se sentía un tanto adolorido en cuanto intenté estirarme. Edward aún seguía a mi lado, durmiendo. Una sonrisa se plasmo en mi cara. Había sido una noche muy bella, evadiendo el tema de la ex esposa de Edward.

Ya era un poco tarde, debía volver a casa. Tenía un hijo que esperaba por mi. No quería descuidarlo, por haber comenzado una relación con un hombre. Seth siempre sería mi prioridad. A regañadientes, decidí que era momento de marcharme. Pero tampoco quería hacerlo mientras Edward dormía. Comencé a trazar círculos con mis dedos, sobre su fornido pecho, con la intención de que despertara, acción que sucedió.

- Buenos días- saludé.

- Muy buenos días- dijo con voz patosa.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Le estaba dando tiempo a que despertara bien, mientras me debatía si mencionar algo respecto a lo sucedido anoche o mejor no.

- Gracias por quedarte- mencionó- Creí que cuando despertara, no estarías más aquí.

- Anoche te prometí que me quedaría. Soy de las que cumplen sus promesas.

- Eso es bueno saberlo.

- Pero ahora, aun que no quiera, debo irme. Seth me necesita.

- Lo comprendo. Yo también debo ir a por Andrew- dijo a la vez que comenzaba a desemperezarse, y yo me apartaba de su cuerpo para darle espacio- ¿Quieres tomar un baño antes de que te deje en tu casa?- me ofreció.

- Podría ser. Solo si me acompañas- sugerí.

No hubo tiempo a replicas ya que se puso de pie inmediatamente, tomando mi mano y jalándome fuera de las mantas. Reí ante su efusividad. Entre caricias y besos robados, nos dimos una _refrescante_ ducha, si es que se le puede llamar así. Nos vestimos, yo con la misma ropa de la noche pasada y salimos. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, por lo que pasamos por una cafetería. Edward fue por ellos, yo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones como para ajar del coche. Minutos después venia cargando dos cafés con nata montada y un par de bollos. Nos quedamos dentro del auto, hasta que terminamos nuestro improvisado desayuno, antes de retomar nuestro camino. Escasos momentos mas tarde, aparcó frente al edificio.

- Gracias por traerme. Por la cena de anoche, el paseo. Por confiar en mi, y por todo lo que vino después. Me la pase muy bien- comenté.

- El que debe darte las gracias soy yo. Por ser tan grata compañía- se giró para mirarme directamente- Creo que tenemos una nueva conversación pendiente- dijo un poco nervioso.

- Que cosa, ¿no? Cada vez que terminamos una cita, tenemos luego una conversación pendiente- dije como para aligerar el ambiente.

- Eso parece- me sonrió. Al parecer había funcionado.

- Bueno, ahora si. Debo irme.

- Esta bien, si no hay mas remedio, te dejaré ir.

Se acerco a mi, y nos dimos un dulce beso como despedida.

- Que estés bien. Nos vemos mañana en el hospital- me fui despidiendo a la vez que iba bajando del coche.

- Espero que atiendas el teléfono cuando te llame luego- levanto la voz desde dentro del coche.

- Estaré mas que dispuesta a contestar en cuanto suene- le di un saludo con mi mano, recibiendo otro igual, antes de voltearme e ingresar al edificio.

No pase por alto la mirada que me dirigió el portero, pero mi estado de ánimo era tan bueno, que no me afectó. Por primera vez, no me importó lo que la gente pensara de mi. Yo era feliz.

**Edward POV**

Luego de dejar a Bella en su departamento, retomé mi rumbo, a casa de mis padres. Los momentos ocurridos la pasada noche, no dejaban de reproducirse en mi mente. Bella era una mujer alucinante. Y no me refiero solo al sexo. Aun que anoche creo que mas que sexo, fue hacer el amor. Suena cursi, y hasta me doy patadas en mi trasero internamente. Pero era así como lo sentí. Escuchó atenta todo lo que le dije. Mujeres como ella, eran de las pocas que quedaban. Es atenta, cariñosa, compasiva, predispuesta, fuerte, con carácter y una diosa en la cama. Sabía escuchar, siempre he creído que la comunicación es la base de toda relación, si esta no existe, da por hecho que no durará.

Con Bella estaba experimentando sensaciones un tanto nuevas para mi. Me hacia sentir ese deseo imponente de permanecer a su lado, protegerla, aunque no lo necesite. Se que puede valerse por si sola. Eso esta mas que demostrado. Esa sensación de seguridad que me invadió esta mañana al despertar, y ver que aún estaba ahí, la quería sentir todos los días. Aún no habíamos aclarado nuestra situación, pero esperaba que fuera pronto. Todo había pasado muy rápido entre nosotros. Quería darle su espacio. Y aun que me doliera, estaba dispuesto a dar un paso a tras, si así ella lo quería. Con esa idea, fue que terminaron mis cavilaciones en cuanto estacioné frente a la casa de mis padres. Suspiré. Andrew, debía hablar con él. No sabía como se tomaría esto de que su padre tuviera una relación con otra mujer. Era pequeño, si, pero entendía absolutamente todo. Preferí dejar ese pensamiento para más adelante, primero debía aclarar mis cosas con Bella.

Me bajé del automóvil y me dirigí a paso veloz hasta la puerta. Extrañaba a Andrew. Toque el timbre y escasos segundos después, sentí como mis piernas eran envueltas por unos diminutos, pero fuertes brazos.

- Papá llegaste!- exclamó jubiloso mi hijo.

- Hey campeón ¿cómo has estado?¿le has hecho rabiar mucho a la abuela?- pregunté mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo estrechaba contra mi pecho. Su calorcito siempre era reconfortante.

- Si papá. La abu me hizo ayer un pastel de chocolate que estaba exquisito. Tuve que esconder una porción para ti, porque anoche vino el tío Emmett a cenar y se la iba a comer toda. Y el abuelo me contó un cuento súper, pero me quede dormido antes de que terminara- dijo todo velozmente y sin respirar.

- Que bien hijo. Esta noche te cuento el final del cuento ¿de acuerdo?- asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le dí un beso en su mejilla y volví a dejarlo en el suelo. No tardó en salir corriendo, gritándole a su abuela que había llegado.

Mi madre se asomó por la cocina y me regalo esa sonrisa tan dulce y maternal, exactamente igual a la de Bella, cuando habla de su hijo. Le devolví el gesto, acercándome a ella, para ser recibido en sus calidos brazos.

- Hola hijo.

- Hola mamá- respondí al saludo mientras me desasía de su abrazo- ¿Cómo se ha portado Andrew?

- Excelente, como siempre. Solo que un poco mas inquieto de lo habitual. Como si estuviera ansioso por lago. ¿Esta todo bien Edward?- inquirió suspicaz.

- Esta todo muy bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Andy ha mencionado algo?- no había comentado nada con nadie respecto a mis citas con Bella.

- No ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

Me debatía internamente entre decirle a mi madre o no. Pero si todo marchaba bien, pronto debería presentarla con la familia y… Andrew. Ese era un tema aparte. Debía tratar el tema como mucha delicadeza con él. No sabía como se lo tomaría.

- Estoy saliendo con una mujer- solté de una sola vez- Y estas vez es algo serio- agregué.

- Si, lo supuse. Desde hace unas pocas semanas, estas como… distinto.

-¿En qué sentido?- inquirí ahora interesado.

- Se te nota mas contento. Hay un poco mas de luz en tu rostro.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

- Si a ti te hace bien… - y dejo la frase allí, antes de voltear y continuar con su labor en la cocina.

¿Si a mi me hace bien? Sí, Bella me hacia mas que bien. Con esa confirmación, fui en busca de mi hijo. Pasamos todo el domingo en casa de mis padres. Le dediqué toda mi atención a Andrew, aun que no podía evitar que por momentos mi mente pensara en ella y lo que estaría haciendo. Le mande un par de mensajes, los cuales fueron respondidos. Al igual que yo, estaba disfrutando de nuestro día de descanso con su hijo. Antes de que se hiciera mas tarde, recogí las cosas de Andrew y volvimos a casa. Tras darle un baño y su cena, se fue rendido a la cama. Luego de poner en orden la casa, la cual había sido desordenada como si un tornado hubiera pasado por allí, en apenas escasos minutos, me duché y me metí a la cama. Su aroma había quedado impregnado en las sábanas. Me dormí ansioso, sabiendo que mañana sería otro día. Otro día más para estar con Bella.

Tras dejar a Andy en el colegio, me dirigí hacia el hospital, no sin antes pasar por un Starbucks y llevar nuestros cafés, el mío y el de Bella, por supuesto. Entré con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, saludando a todo el personal que se cruzara en mi camino, con cordialidad. Seguí avanzando por los pasillos del edificio, hasta que la vi. Estaba de espaldas frente a la maquina expendedora de café. Y al parecer, teniendo una lucha.

Me asomé sigilosamente, y puse uno de los cafés delante de su rostro. Inmediatamente lo tomó, mientras se volteaba. Una hermosa sonrisa, me dio los buenos días.

- Gracias- dijo a modo de saludo.

- Siempre que quieras- ambos nos miramos a los ojos a través de nuestras pestañas, mientras, con movimientos sincronizados, llevábamos nuestros vasos a nuestras bocas.

-¿Cómo has amanecido?- preguntó.

- No tan bien como ayer. Pero… -noté un leve sonrojo en su rostro- ¿Y tú?

- Igual- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de robarle un beso, aun que fuera solo uno casto, pero mi localizador sonó. Maldije mentalmente por la interrupción. Iba a verlo luego, pero el de Bella también timbró. La burbuja se había roto. Bella tomó el molesto aparato y lo leyó.

- Es Aro, quiere que vaya a la sala de juntas- mencionó Bella.

Yo revisé mi localizador, y tenía el mismo mensaje.

- Al parecer es algo importante. ¿Vamos?

- Si.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacía a la sala con los cafés en nuestras manos. Me preguntaba qué es lo que habría sucedido, o que nueva idea descabellada se le había ocurrido a Aro. A demás de ser el director del hospital, era un buen amigo y colega. Pero debía admitir que a veces tenía ideas un tanto raras y un genio del demonio.

Abrí la puerta dándole el paso a Bella, dio un par de pasos dentro del salón, pero no avanzó mas. Se quedó estática, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

* * *

_**Channnn...**_

**Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. **

**Bueno, acá tienen una nueva entrega de esta humilde historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente, lo amé. Y dejenmen comentarles, que algunas personitas me respondieron al adelanto que les envié, y me dieron muchisimos animos par escribir. Debo confesarles, que escribí prácticamente todo el capitulo en 2 días. ¿Le gustaron los dos lemons? A que no se lo esperaban xD**

**Y un nuevo interrogante. ¿Qué fue lo que produjo que Bella se quedará estática antes de entrara la "reunión"? Paolastef, vos adivinaste hace un buen rato ;P**

**Bueno, no las entretengo más. Como vamos llevando el ritmo, dentro de 15 días recibirán un nuevo capitulo (siempre y cuando no me surja ningún inconveniente, crucen los dedos para que todo marche bien)**

_**Vivi: gracias por tu review, siempre allí apoyándome. Déjame tu correo, así puedo responderte los reviews y enviarte los adelantos. Besos**_

**Espero sus comentarios. Diganmen si no me lo merezco ;)**

**Besos **

_**Chayley**_


	6. Capitulo VI

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION.**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**Edward POV**

Abrí la puerta dándole el camino a Bella, dio un par de pasos dentro del salón, pero no avanzó mas. Se quedó estática, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

- Bella- traté de llamar su atención.- Bella…- repetí la acción pero esta vez hablándole en un tono mas fuerte- Isabella…- este ultimo fue acompañado por un leve empujón.

Eso pareció haberla despertado de su letargo. Se volteó a verme, y en sus ojos vi algo parecido al horror. Le devolví una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras la guiaba hacia dentro. Allí se encontraban gran parte de nuestros colegas, y por supuesto Aro Vulturi. Junto a él se encontraba el doctor Michel Welch y otro hombre más, a quien no supe identificar.

Saludé a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza, gesto que Bella imitó. No pasé por alto la forma perspicaz con la que la mayoría nos miraban. Supongo que ya habían rumores corriendo por los pasillos del hospital. Bella se sintió cohibida, ya que se colocó en una esquina, lo mas apartados de todos y agachó la cabeza. Se mantenía en silencio, retorciendo sus manos contra su abdomen. Nunca la había visto así. Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que sucede? Preferí quitarme la duda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté en vos baja.

- Si- contestó y a penas me miró.

Iba a replicar, pero la voz de Vulturi, me interrumpió.

- Los he citado aquí en esta especie de mini-reunión, para informarles, aun que supongo que ya la mayoría sabe, que nuestro querido doctor Welch, hoy hace su retiro. Hemos tenido el honor, de poder contar con su servicio durante más de veinte años, aquí en este hospital. Su profesionalismo y carisma, es algo que nunca vamos a olvidar. Pero el Doctor decidió que ya era hora de hacer su retiro, y dejarle su lugar a gente más joven, pero no por ello inexperta. Ha sido un orgullo haberlo tenido en nuestro equipo. En nombre de todo el personal del hospital, le doy las gracias eternamente.

- El placer y honor han sido todo mío. Me acogieron de maravilla y he sido bendecido por un motón de colegas calidos y talentosos. Pero ya es momento de decir a dios, y como dijo mi amigo Aro, darle el lugar a la nueva generación. Muchas gracias.- fueron las emotivas palabras del Doctor Welch. Todos aplaudimos respetuosamente deseándole lo mejor.

- Muy bien. Ahora si me permiten- volvió a tomar la voz Aro- quiero que conozcan al nuevo integrante de nuestro cuerpo médico. Aun que sea muy joven, no se dejen engañar. Es un excelente profesional, que ha mostrado eficacia e inteligencia tanto con su mente como con sus manos en muy poco tiempo. Por favor, denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo cirujano plástico Jacob Black.

- Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de unirme a su grupo de internos. Esta de mas decir que este es uno de los hospitales mas prestigiosos del país, y para mi es todo un honor trabajar aquí. Espero poder conocerlos a todos y entablar una buena amistad entre mis colegas- dijo el aludido.

El tipo se veía agradable a simple vista. Era de tez tostada, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Alto, 1,80 aproximado y su cuerpo se veía un tanto trabajado. Un par de horas diarias en el gimnasio. Se notaba que no tenía mayor responsabilidad que su trabajo.

- Bueno, eso era todo. Les recuerdo que el próximo viernes se hará una cena en homenaje al Dr. Welch. Espero encontrarlos a todos allí, para hacer una despedida como este excepcional hombre se lo merece. Pueden retomar su labor- nos dijo Aro.

Bella no esperó ni un segundo mas. Pasó velozmente delante de mi y salió de la sala. Me quedé mirando extrañado. Algo pasaba con ella. Me disponía a ir en su búsqueda, pero una mano extendida frente a mi me interrumpió. Levanté mi vista y me encontré con el Dr. Black.

- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- dije mientras estrechaba firmemente su mano. No se si fue mi impresión, pero sentí el apretón de su mano con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

- Igualmente. Y usted se especializa en… - dejo la frase inconclusa.

- Soy kinesiólogo- respondí de inmediato.

- Oh, veo. Bueno, nos veremos por allí supongo.

- Si. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo trabajo- sin mas me retire. El trabajo que tenía era encontrar a Bella y averiguara el porqué de su actitud.

Pero mis planes debieron ser suspendidos para luego. Mi localizador comenzó a sonar. Había olvidado que tenía una cirugía y ya se había echo un poco tarde.

**Bella POV**

Es que no lo podía creer, de todos los malditos hospitales y lugares del mundo, tiene que aparecer justo aquí. Creí que nunca lo volvería a ver. Pero no, el destino me lo puso justo en frente de mi. Era un manojo de nervios. No estaba preparada para volver a verlo. No aguardé mas, y en cuanto me pude retirar, salí prácticamente corriendo. Como si estuviera huyendo. Era patética. Yo no debía huir de nadie. Respiré profundo. Mejor me ponía a trabajar para despejar un poco mi mente. Veloz, me dirigí hacia urgencias, que mejor lugar para mantenerse uno entretenido.

Así se me fue la mañana. Había procurado no cruzarme con Edward, pero no requirió de mucho esfuerzo. No lo ví durante el resto de la jornada. Ni siquiera en la cafetería, donde almorzábamos diariamente. En este poco tiempo, había aprendido mucho de Edward. Con él no hacían falta palabras. Sabía leerme muy bien. De lo cual, debía tener un poco de cuidado. Era difícil ocultarle algo. Y supongo que mi cambio de ánimo, fue más que evidente. Pero antes tenía que ordenar un poco mis ideas. Luego de recoger mis cosas, fui recorriendo lentamente los pasillos rumbo a la salida. Estaba llegando a la puerta, y me debatía entre llamar a Edward o no. Para despedirme o inventarme algo por mis acciones de esta mañana. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Solo buscaba una excusa para verlo. Busqué mi móvil, pero me vi impedida por una voz que conocía bastante bien.

- ¿Huyendo?

- ¿De quién debería huir?- dije mientras me volteaba y me le quedaba viendo más tiempo de lo normal. El polerón blanco ajustado a su torso, tentaban mis manos por volver a recorrerlo.

- ¿No lo sabes tú?

- No- pude responder en cuanto me compuse- De echo estaba buscando mi móvil para llamarte- dije mientras le mostraba el aparato que estaba en mi mano derecha.

- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa- sin darme tiempo a contestar tomó mi mano y así nos fuimos hasta el aparcamiento- si iban a hablar de nosotros, aquí les dábamos otro motivo.

El trayecto hasta mi apartamento, no fue mas que hablando de cosas tribales. Podía notar como se mordía la lengua por preguntarme algo, y no hacia falta mencionar qué. Mientras yo hice lo mejor que pude por comportarme con naturalidad y demostrarle que no había nada malo con él. Lo cual no era mas que la verdad. Edward me hacia sentir cómoda.

- Supongo que vamos juntos el próximo viernes a la cena de despedida del Dr. Welch- dijo Edward mientras paraba en la esquina de mi edificio.

- Por supuesto que sí- contesté entusiasmada- ¿quieres subir a tomar un café o algo?

- Si, me gustaría. Solo déjame que estacioné bien el coche y llame a mi madre para avisarle que recogeré a Andrew un poco mas tarde.

- Edward, si tienes que ir con Andrew. Esta todo bien. Yo puedo comprender…

- Es que no hay ningún problema Bella. Generalmente llego tarde del hospital. Ya sabes, alguna urgencia, horas extras.

- Si, lo sé. Pero no quiero quitarte el tiempo que puedes compartir con tu hijo.

- Gracias por tu preocupación Bella. Pero en verdad no hay ningún inconveniente. Digamos que tengo _permiso_ para llegar unos minutos mas tardes.

- Si tu lo dices…

Aparcó el auto, y subimos hasta mi piso. Una vez dentro. Lo invité a ponerse cómodo. Había mucho silencio, evidentemente mi madre no estaba en casa. La llamé a su móvil para saber donde se encontraban. Luego de hablar con ella, volví a la sala. Edward se encontraba parado frente a una pequeña biblioteca que contenía, a demás de libros, algunos marcos con fotografías mías desde niña hasta la actualidad, en donde se me veían en su mayoría con Seth.

- No hay nadie- anuncié para llamar su atención. Él se giró para verme- Mi madre se encontró con una amiga y fueron a tomar algo. Por lo visto va a demorar. ¿Qué deseas beber? ¿Un café, tè?

- Un café estaría bien.

- De acuerdo, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Volví a la cocina. Busqué dos tazas mientras calentaba el café.

- ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para _algo_ mas que un café?- unas fuertes manos abrazaron mi cintura y su calido aliento hacia cosquillas en mi nuca.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de mis labios fue un gemido. Me excitaba con solo tocarme. Asentí automáticamente, mientras sus labios iban dejando besos húmedos desde mi hombro hasta terminar, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oído. Una de mis manos se extendió hacia su nuca, masajeando esa zona con ímpetu.

Por otro lado, Edward introdujo su mano derecha por debajo de mi polera, acariciando mi plano abdomen, ascendiendo tortuosamente hasta mis senos. Los cuales acarició sobre la tela del sostén, endureciéndolos. A la vez que frotaba su entrepierna contra mi trasero, demostrándome el estado en que se encontraba. El echo de que me deseara tanto como yo a él, hacia subir bastante mi ego. Levantó mi polera para quitármela, aprovechando el movimiento para voltearme y besar sus tentadores labios. Me tomó por el trasero, mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas en torno a su cintura, y me subía a la encimera. Nuestra respiración era pesada, la pasión se sentía en todo el ambiente. Su boca abandonó mis labios, pero no mi piel. Fue dejando besos y succionando desde mi mentón, hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde dio un ligero mordisco en mi seno izquierdo sobre la tela del sostén. La necesidad por sentirlo dentro de mi, estaba comenzando a ser dolorosa.

- Ed… Edward aquí no- logré decir.

Sin esperar, me cargó, y entre besos furtivos y movimientos torpes, conseguí guiarlo hasta la habitación. Entre la penumbra y la escasa luz de la ciudad que se colaba por mi ventana, logramos llegar a la cama. Las prendas que nos quedaban, en escasos segundos desaparecieron. Sus dedos fueron trazando excitantes caricias por mi silueta, hasta llegar a mi sexo y entretenerse allí. No había tiempo para preámbulos, tampoco era necesario. Estaba empapada, mas que lista, solo esperando que llegara ese huésped, al que tanto deseaba. Al cual, recibía gustosa en ese mismo instante. Ambos jadeamos alto, ante la unión. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos iba en aumento. Mis uñas enterrándose en su espalada, atrayendo su cuerpo mas al mío, con mis piernas anudadas a sus caderas. Estaba cerca, y sabía que él también. Solo unas embestidas mas y lo alcanzaríamos. Mi ser gritaba por ser liberado.

- Más… más Edward… necesito solo… un poco…más- y todo lo que me dio fueron fuertes, profundas y placenteras penetraciones.

Llegué a mi orgasmo, gritando su nombre en éxtasis. Creyendo que enloquecería si Edward seguía embistiéndome así. Gracias a todos los cielos, solo necesito de un par de movimientos más, abandonando de golpe mi interior, para gruñir mi nombre y terminar eyaculando sobre mi abdomen. Hacer el amor con este hombre era como llegar al nirvana. Podías olvidar hasta de cómo te llamabas. Esta sin duda, había sido una experiencia por demás excitante. Ambos, quedamos tumbados sobre la cama, con nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando, gracias a nuestra agitada respiración.

Edward se levantó, buscando algo con la mirada. Segundos después, se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, se adentró en el. Me quedé mirando extrañada hacia ese lugar. Momentos depuse comprendí su acción, cuando apareció con una toalla en la mano. Pero pronto me distraje, quedándome prendada observando su viril miembro. ¿Era posible que pudiera estar listo tan pronto? Yo, aún no lograba recuperarme, pero verlo así, hacía que todo se fuera al demonio, y le suplicara que me tomara nuevamente.

- Lo siento- susurró mientras limpiaba mi abdomen con suma delicadeza- me comporte como un desesperado adolescente hormonal.

- Shhh… Edward. En verdad no es necesario- lo silencié, a la vez que detenía el movimiento de sus manos- Te invitaría a la ducha, pero creo que hoy no va a poder ser. No, si aun quieres tomar un café- bromeé para dejar de pensar en su cuerpo sobre el mió nuevamente.

Me miró a través de sus pestañas, mientras llegaba peligrosamente a mis labios, besándolos con ímpetu. Mis manos enredándose en los bellos de su nuca, profundizando mas el contacto. La temperatura esta volviendo a subir…

- Bella llegamos!

- Mierda!- exclamé. Ambos nos quedamos de piedra observándonos con pánico

- Bella ¿dónde estas?- preguntó mi madre.

- Ya mismo voy- contesté mientras me ponía de pie, colocándome presurosa la primer prenda que encontré. Edward hacia lo mismos, pero los nervios que cargaba encima, hacia cada uno de sus movimientos con torpeza.

- Aguarda aquí un momento- le pedí antes de salir del cuarto.

- ¿Mamá? – le llamé.

- Hija. Siento habernos tardado- hubiera deseado que demorara unos minutos mas- pero sabes que cada vez que me encuentro con Sue se me va el tiempo. Te tengo noticias, que creo que te interesaran. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, mirándome extrañada.

- Nada ¿por qué lo dices?- contra pregunte nerviosa.

- Estas sonrojada… y ¿agitada?- me observó perspicaz.

- Ah… debe ser por que estaba buscando… buscando algo para ponerme el próximo viernes- mentía pésimo.

-¿Saldrás nuevamente con Edward?

- Si. Bueno, en realidad es una cena de despedida a uno de los doctores- eso me recordó nuevamente un _pequeño_ problema- y me pidió que fuéramos juntos. ¿Y Seth?- necesitaba encontrar una manera de distraer a Renée para sacar a Edward de aquí ¿Por qué diablos me estaba comportando como una adolescente que era sorprendida con su noviecito en su cuarto? Estaba lejos de seguir siendo una adolescente, y con respecto a lo de novio… bueno, en verdad no lo éramos.

- Se quedó dormido en el camino. Esta en mi habitación. Voy a preparar la cena. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Lo que sea que hagas, estará bien. Voy a ver a Seth- fui directo a mi cuarto.

- Edward- le llamé- Ven, tienes que salir ahora.

A paso ágil salió tras de mi.

- ¿Tu madre?- preguntó nervioso.

- En la cocina- mi respuesta fue a penas un murmullo. Nos dimos un corto beso de despedida.

- Bella ¿qué es esto?- me preguntó René, saliendo de la cocina. En su mano derecha sostenía una cartera.

- He... ¿una cartera?- es que en verdad no puedo ser mas idiota.

- Si, Bella es una cartera, pero ¿de quién?- odiaba cuando ponía esa maldita cara de _mamá gruñona. _Por favor, tengo 28 años, soy una mujer adulta. Aun que hace tan solo unos minutos, no me había comportado como tal.

- Es de Edward- respondí sin más- Vino a dejarme y lo invité con un café. Se le tiene que haber caído. Voy a avisarle que la olvidó- dije mientras pasaba frente a ella, me entregaba la billetera. Y sin mirarla, fui por mi teléfono.

Tras mandarle un mensaje a su móvil e ir por Seth que había despertado, nos sentamos a cenar.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo esta tarde?- pregunté.

- Muy lindo. Sue se puso muy contenta de vernos. Te manda saludos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – era amiga de mi madre desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero unos cinco años atrás, se mudó a Chicago, por motivos personales. Su padre había enfermado, y se trasladaron a esta ciudad, para estar junto a él. Lamentablemente, falleció tiempo después, luego de haber padecido un cáncer fulminante. Pero la familia se había instalado y acostumbrado a aquí, por lo que nunca mas regresaron a Forks. Fue muy agradable volver a verlos. Excepto por Harry, el marido de Sue. Murió de un ataque al corazón un par de meses atrás.

- Leah esta buscando trabajo, y como tú mencionaste algo de conseguir una niñera para Seth, cosa que no veo necesaria, pero de igual modo, le dije que podía hablar con tigo.

-¿En verdad? Eso es genial. Leah es una joven responsable y de confianza. Mañana la llamaré- dije muy entusiasmada.

Terminamos de cenar y juntas recogimos la mesa. Seth estaba quedándose dormido nuevamente.

- Acostaré a Seth- dije, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y él acomodaba su cabecita en mi hombro.

Llegue a la habitación, y tras dejar a mi hijo con su pijama arropado en su cuna, me dispuse a arreglar un poco el desorden que había sobre la cama, y recoger mis prendas que habían quedado regadas por todas partes. En eso, encontré los calcetines de Edward. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Eran tantas cosas las que este hombre me hacia sentir. No sé a donde nos llevaría todo esto, pero quería disfrutarlo. Siempre y cuando, pudiera. En este momento, tenía un inconveniente y grave. Tenía nombre y apellido, y era el padre de Seth. Si, Jacob Black, es el padre de mi hijo. En este instante estaba siendo realmente conciente de lo que eso significaba. ¿Y si me lo quitaba? No, Jacob no quiso saber nada de él. De hecho, me dio dinero para hacerme un aborto. A él no le importó, mucho menos ahora. Debía dejar esos temores de lado. Es más, no tenía ningún derecho sobre mi hijo. Seth era solamente mío.

- ¿Qué sucede?- mi madre me trajo de mis cavilaciones.

- Nada, solo pensaba- dije restándole importancia.

- ¿En los calcetines de Edward?- bromeó mientras se sentaba a mi lado, sobre la cama.

- Si, en las medias de Edward- sonreí siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hija?- preguntó esta vez seria, con ese toque maternal con las que tantas veces me había hablado.

- Si, es solo trabajo. La próxima semana tengo un examen. No sé, Edward… ¿crees que es bueno para mi?- necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Sé ve un muy buen hombre. Se nota que en verdad le interesas, y no parece que tenga malas intenciones. Pero, las apariencias engañan, y mucho. Generalmente, cuando nos damos cuenta de ello, es demasiado tarde. Que mejor ejemplo, que el padre de Seth- dio justo en la tecla- Estuvieron juntos por mas de cinco años, y mira lo que hizo.

- Lo sé- concordé con ella mientras a mi mente veían cientos de recuerdos- Nunca terminas de conocer completamente a alguien.

- Bueno hija, descansa. Sea lo que sea que necesites, solo dímelo- dijo a la vez que se ponía en pie y dejaba un beso en mi frente- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana. Que duermas bien- me despedí.

Estaba agotada, por lo que preferí acostarme, antes de que mis pensamientos me desvelaran. Por suerte, el sueño llegó rápido.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí con energías renovadas. Me fui caminado hasta el hospital, como lo hacia diariamente. La mañana perfilaba bastante tranquila. Edward estaba en una cirugía, por lo que no lo vería hasta dentro de un buen rato, lo cual me decepcionó un poco. Pero, me dedique a mi labor. Estuve entretenida un buen rato; a media mañana, fui al bufete por café y un emparedado de jamón y queso. A estas horas, comenzabas a sentirte hambriento. Me ubiqué en una mesa dispuesta a disfrutar de un par de minutos libre y mi tentempié.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- levanté mi vista para ver al individuo que se mofaba de interrumpir mi momento de ocio.

- No- contesté en cuanto vi de quien se trataba.

- Bella…

- Isabella- le corregí.

- Lo siento Isabella. ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo sin vernos- el caradura se atrevía a hablarme como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

- No te interesa- contesté cortante.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No. Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Sabes que tenemos mucho de que hablar- insistió.

- Jacob, no hay nada que decir. Entendí todo perfectamente hace casi dos años atrás- sin mas, me levante botando mi café y sándwich en un cesto, largándome de allí.

Esto iba a ser complicado.

* * *

**Hola! Si, ya se que demoré mucho, pero es que en verdad no tengo tiempo. Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Si, Jacob es el padre de Seth. Muy obvio ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y todavía hay mucho que contar sobre esta historia ¿Habrá un triangulo? Ya lo veremos...**

**¿Están lista para ver el trailer de _Breaking Dawn_? Yo estoy muy ansiosa, de echo, me voy a estudiar(comienzo a rendir exámenes esta semana) así los puedo ver tranqui esta noche...**

**Hoy, no tengo mucho que decir, mas que dar las gracias por su lindos comentarios. **

**Besos y mordiscos...**

_**Chayley **_


	7. Capitulo VII

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION. **

**TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRDAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR SAFE CREATIVE.**

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

**Bella POV**

Esta semana había sido una verdadera mierda, no encontraba otra manera de describirla. Con Jacob rondando en la misma área de mi trabajo. Evitándolo como mejor podía, pero cruzándomelo mínimo seis veces al día. Edward había notado mi cambio considerable de humor. Al principio, preguntó que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tras responderle una y otra vez lo mismo, no volvió a insistir. ¿Por qué temía contarle lo que pasaba? Es que en realidad, esa era el problema, no pasaba nada. Simplemente el echo del que el _donante de esperma_ de mi hijo, ahora trabajara en el mismo hospital. Y lo mejor de todo, juntos. Pero mientras observaba a Seth jugar con una pequeña pelota de hule, comencé a ser conciente de cual era mi problema. Jacob, me había pedido hablar, prácticamente todos los día. Pero yo me negaba, respondiendo lo mismo: _no hay nada de que hablar. _Pero la realidad, distaba mucho de ser así.

Había mucho de que hablar, y sabía que en algún momento, tendría que dejar mi orgullo y rencor de lado y sentarnos a conversar. Solo estaba tratando de retrasar el momento. Pero ¿qué le diría? Yo no fui la que salió corriendo, no huí. Me quedé, luchando. Y me siento orgullosa de lo que había logrado. Probablemente no fuera la mejor madre del mundo, pero haría el mejor intento por serlo. Admito que temo a lo que pueda llegar a pasar. No estaba preparada para lo que pudiera venir, y la sola idea de pensar en… mejor ni siquiera mencionarlo, me aterraba. ¿Y Edward? Solo esperaba que nada de todo esto afectara lo que teníamos.

Necesitaba hablar con él. Probablemente sea de ayuda. Pero no hoy. Esta noche iríamos a la dichosa cena, disfrutaríamos, y supongo que nuestros colegas serán más cotillas de lo que ya son, y vaya uno a imaginar las historias que inventaran. Pero no me importaba. Hoy me permitiría dejar descansar mi mente. Ya luego pensaría.

- Bella, ya esta listo el puré de Seth ¿Quieres que le dé de comer?- me dijo René.

- No, gracias. Lo haré yo. Aun tengo tiempo- por suerte, había podido salir unas dos horas antes del trabajo. Tenía tiempo de sobra para pasarlo con mi pequeño y alistarme, mientras Edward salía del hospital, iba a su casa a cambiarse, y pasa a por mi.

Tras darle su cena, me fui a mi habitación para vestirme, minutos después volví a la sala, para encontrarme con un Seth medio dormido sobre uno de los cojines que había sobre la alfombra donde anteriormente había estado jugando. Lo tomé en brazos con cuidado, para no espabilarlo, y luego de colocarle su pijama, lo arrope hasta que quedo profundamente dormido. Tras dejarle un beso en su frente, salí del cuarto, lista. Solo esperando a Edward.

Llegó con un poco de retraso. Mientras íbamos en camino al restaurante, me contó que Andrew se había puesto un poco malo de salud, tenía fiebre y no se quiso ir a dormir con nadie más que no fuera él, su padre.

- Edward, no era necesario que fuéramos. En verdad, podemos volver- dije luego de que me contara lo sucedido.

- Estuve a punto de llamar para avisarte que no iría, pero mi madre me dijo que estará bien, ella lo cuidará y me llamará cualquier cosa que suceda.

- De acuerdo- pero mientras íbamos llegando al restaurante donde se haría el agasajo, comencé a sentirme un poco extraña.

Empecé a ser conciente de que era mas que probable que Jacob estaría allí. Suficiente tenía ya con haberme estado atormentando en el trabajo. Pero era una completa idiota. Esto estaba relacionado y, al fin y al cabo, los residentes no estábamos invitados. Solo era para médicos internos, lo cual yo aún no era. Esta noche, era simplemente la compañera de Edward. Eso, en mi cerebro, sonaba mal. Porque mas allá de tener la grata suerte de estar esta noche con él, no era mas que eso, su acompañante. Llevábamos un par de semanas con esto, y yo ya quería ponerle una etiqueta. No estaba para simplemente citas y un buen polvo. Deseaba y quería más. Pero ya tenía demasiado por el momento. Solo no quería terminar como la última vez.

Llegamos con unos cuantos minutos de retraso, de echo, la mayoría de las mesas estaban completas. Cada quien estaba entretenido degustando de los apetitosos manjares que se exponían en mesones colocados en lugares estratégicos del salón, para que cada quien se sirviese a gusto del espectacular servicio tipo buffet que habían montado. La iluminación era tenue, acompañando el ambiente con una suave música de jazz siendo tocada por una banda ubicada en una pequeña tarima en uno de los laterales. El salón privado era realmente acogedor, elegante pero sin llegar a ser exuberante. Una muy buena elección por parte de la persona organizadora de este pequeño evento. Estaba un poco concentra en mi sutil escaneo del lugar hasta que Edward tiró de mi mano suavemente, guiándome hacia una mesa.

- Hola Edward ¿Cómo te encuentras?- saludó Jasper Whitlock, un joven neurólogo.

Alto, tez blanca, bien fornido, peor sin llegar al extremo. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, un poco largo el cual caía en unas pronunciadas ondas. Era bien parecido. No debía de tener mas de treinta y tanto años. Había tenido la oportunidad de asistirlo en una cirugía ya hace un tiempo a tras. El tipo sabía perfectamente que era lo que hacía. En verdad, estaba admirada con su trabajo.

- Jasper! Bien ¿tú como estas?- devolvió el saludo Edward.

- Pues muy bien. Siéntate con nosotros, aun tenemos un par de lugares libres en nuestra mesa- ofreció.

- Gracias. ¿Hace mucho que comenzaron? Tuve un pequeño inconveniente en casa con Andrew- dijo a modo de disculpa el ojiverde mientras apartaba suavemente una silla y me la ofrecía para sentarme.

- No, solo unos quince o veinte minutos. Espero que el diablillo este bien. Alice me dijo que esta tarde había pasado por casa de Esme y ya tenía un poco de temperatura.

- Si, espero que este bien. ¿Dónde esta Alice?

- Fue al tocador.

- Disculpen por ser tan descortés. Es un placer verte Isabella- saludó Jasper con una clara muestra de vergüenza- Lamento no haberme percatado antes de su presencia.

- Buenas noches, y no se preocupe doctor Whitlock.

- Nada de doctor, solo dime Jasper por favor- expresó amablemente.

- De acuerdo, solo si no me llama mas Isabella y me dice Bella- pedí al descubrir esta extraña confianza. Era un hombre realmente agradable.

- De acuerdo Bella, déjenme presentarte a mi esposa Alice- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia la mujer que se encontraba acrecía a nuestra mesa- Bella es una residente con mucho futuro.

La mujer de pelo negro corto, con terminaciones en punta que se dirigían hacia todas direcciones, viéndose increíblemente elegante y hermosa. Su rostro me resultaba muy familiar. Me regalo una sonrisa muy amable y sincera.

- Mucho gusto. Al fin conozco a la dichosa Bella- dijo de manera cordial- Mi hermano no para de hablar de ti.

- Alice- dijo Edward a modo de advertencia. Esperen un momento ¿Alice es hermana de Edward?

- ¿Qué hermanito?- sonrió de manera inocente y quitándome de mi duda- Nos es mas que la verdad, siempre encuentras una manera de mencionarla y por fin tengo el gusto de conocerla.

De acuerdo, acabo de conocer a la hermana de Edward y me acabo de enterar de que habla de mi ¿con su familia? Me encantaría saber que será lo que les habrá dicho.

Un mozo pasó por nuestra mesa, y Edward dejó dos copas de un delicioso vino, en el cual podías apreciar el característico sabor amaderado de un vino de guarda, con unos toques de frutos rojos. Una exquisitez para el paladar. De pronto Edward se inclinó hacia mi para preguntarme que deseaba para cenar.

- Te acompaño- contesté mientras me ponía de pie, y juntos, nos dirigíamos hacia una de las mesas.

Escogí una variedad de arrollados agridulces acompañados de una ensalada _Caesar_. Edward optó por un bistec con una guarnición de hojas verdes.

- Lo siento. Alice es un poco extrovertida, y no tiene ningún inconveniente en hablar de lo que sea. Peno no te sientas inhibida solo porque es mi hermana. Ella solo… estaba muy entusiasmada por conocerte- se disculpo Edward mientras llenábamos nuestros platos.

- No tienes de que tener cuidado. Se ve una persona muy agradable, y no lo digo por el echo de que busque caerle bien a tu hermana. Solo que, no sé. Me agrada en verdad- me dio una hermosa sonrisa, trasmitiendo tranquilidad.

Volvimos a nuestra mesa y notamos que había dos sitios mas ocupados. Pude reconocer a Rosalie Hale.

- Bella!- exclamó alegre en cuanto me vio. Me apresuré a dejar mi plato sobre la mesa para poder corresponderle al abrazo que me ofrecía la mujer.

Rosalie era gineco-obstetra, además de una muy buena amiga. La única, que tenía dentro del recinto. Era rubia, con su cabello ondulado y largo, ojos azules, delgada y alta, muy bella. Para aspecto de los demás, podía ser una mujer fría y soberbia. De fuerte carácter. Pero quienes teníamos el honor de ganarnos su confianza, era todo lo contrario. Nunca entendí el motivo de su apariencia, pero era algo de lo que yo no tenía de que preocuparme. Nos llevamos bien desde el principio, y con el tiempo, se convirtió en una muy linda amistad.

- Rosalie ¿cómo estas?- respondí en medio del abrazo.

- Muy bien ¿y tú? Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, si no esto iba a ser un gran aburrimiento.

- Oh cariño. Gracias por lo que nos toca- comentó Emmett, su prometido.

Lo conocí hace dos meses atrás, en la pequeña cena de compromiso. Era arquitecto; hombre grande y robusto. Muy bien parecido, de cabello negro corto y ojos marrones. Quien no haya tratado antes con él, debería de temerle. Pero cuando lo conocías, era tan inofensivo como una mariposa. Siempre estaba de buen humor, pensando en positivo. Haciendo travesuras dignas de un niño.

Todos reíamos ante el comentario.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella? Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Dónde esta Seth?- preguntó entusiasmado Emmett. Olvidé mencionar que se conocían con mi hijo, pues había ido a cenar a su apartamento un par de veces, y había llevado a Seth en mas de una oportunidad. Congeniaron inmediatamente. A Emmett le fascinaban los niños.

- Bien Emm. Seth esta en casa, espero que siga durmiendo- comenté mientras tomaba asiento.

Durante algunos minutos nos dedicamos a comer, mientras compartíamos una muy amena conversación sobre asuntos y alguna que otra anécdota sucedida en el hospital. Veías y tenías que soportar cada cosa allí dentro. Pienso que aguantábamos tanto porque, salvar la vida de los demás o mejorar su calidad de vida, era nuestra pasión.

Fue muy agradable poder charlar con todos a la vez. Nadie excluía a nadie. Todos teníamos algo que acotar, fuese el tema que fuese. Reíamos y nos divertíamos con las disparatadas historias de Emmett. Era imposible no hacerlo contando con su presencia.

- Buenas noches- saludó una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz, que inevitablemente, conocía demasiado bien- Veo que están disfrutando de la noche, no como los demás. Son unos aburridos. ¿Les importa si me uno a su mesa?

"_Sí, me importa y mucho. No te quiero ni ver" _ pensé para mis adentros.

- No, claro que no. Toma asiento Jacob- ofreció un muy amigable Edward.

Me preguntó si lo seguiría tratando con la misma cortesía cuando supiera quien era.

El mismo Edward lo presentó antes quienes no lo conocían, y se embarcaron en una incomoda -para mi- conversación acerca de la vida de Black. Deseaba por todos los medios que ni mencionara que nos conocíamos, siquiera. El muy engreído sonreía petulante a cada cosa que contaba sobre su vida. Nada desconocido para mi, debía agregar.

En un momento de la noche, comenzaron con el agasajo para el doctor Welch, montaron un video y todo. Pero más allá del aburrimiento, estaba agradecida. No quería seguir oyendo a Jacob y el particular interés que todos tenían hacia él, especialmente Edward. Luego del discurso en agradecimiento a todos los años de labor, profesionalismo y blablabla, presentaron a quien sería de ahora en más, su remplazo permanente. En otras palabras, Jacob_ "abandona-novias-embarazadas" _Black. Todos aplaudieron jubilosos y algunos, con lágrimas- falsas- en sus rostros. Cada uno volvió a lo que sea que haya estado haciendo momentos antes.

Rosalie me miraba extraño, quizás porque el fastidio no lo pude disimular tan fácilmente en cuanto Jacob apareció, y de pronto, me mantuve muy callada, solo acotando algo cuando lo veía necesario.

La banda de jazz, volvió a tocar, y muchos de los invitados se pusieron de pie, para bailar en una improvisada pista de baile en medio del salón.

- ¿Bailamos?- preguntó Edward mientras me ofrecía su mano.

Gustosa la tomé. Deseba distraerme con algo, para ello había venido. Pero era algo mas que obvio que eso no sucedería, si determinado _individuo_ se encontraba presente. Podría haber evadido el tema, si no fuera por el hecho de que decidió sentarse en nuestra mesa.

Edward me guió hacia el centro de la pequeña multitud que se encontraba danzando al compás de las melodías. La cercanía de Edward me transmitía calidez y comodidad. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron mas, casi rozándolos. Mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y nos sonreíamos en una clara muestra del agrado que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Como deseaba que lo nuestro fuera algo mucho mas sólido, para no sentir la incomodidad e incertidumbre que me invadían por dentro. Temía perder algo, que ni siquiera podía reclamar como mío. Era descabellado, pero así me sentía. Debía hablar con él, contarle sobre Jacob. Pero podíamos esperar un poco más. En este momento, estaba disfrutando de su compañía, de saber que era yo a quien él sostenía entre sus brazos.

La música siguió fluyendo y nosotros bailando. Luego de un par de canciones, me excuse para ir al tocador. Cuando volví al salón, Edward se encontraba conversando animadamente con Aro. Debía tolerar que fueran buenos amigos. Aunque a mi me detestara. No tenía ganas de comportarme amablemente con él, y fingir que me caía bien. Por lo que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Las terrazas estaban tenuemente iluminadas y hacia un clima muy agradable. El verano esta dando indicios de su inminente llegada. Algunas personas se encontraban allí degustando de algunos aperitivos, manteniendo conversaciones sobre vaya uno a saber. Habían muchos doctores con los cuales había tenido oportunidad de trabajar, como algunos otros a los que solo me los cruzaba por los pasillos del hospital. Tomé una copa con un _cosmopolitan._ Le dí un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida, sintiendo como el vodka quemaba levemente mi garganta.

- Linda noche ¿no crees?- comentó una muy desagradable persona, para mi.

- Si te refieres al clima y lo increíble que resulta poder ver las estrellas en el cielo contaminado de Chicago. Sí, es una linda noche- contesté.

- ¿Cuándo crees que me concederás el placer de poder hablar con tigo?- fue directo al grano.

- Y ¿cuándo crees tú, que me concederás el placer de dejarme tranquila?- respondí usando sus mismas palabras, con otra pregunta.

- Tal vez si nos reuniéramos a conversar sobre lo que pasó hace un tiempo atrás- sugirió.

- Jacob, dime una cosa- me volteé hacia él para encararlo- ¿Por qué este repentino interés en hablar de lo que sucedió en el pasado? Si mal no recuerdo, en ese momento no te interesó en lo mas mínimo. Y hasta podría apostar todo lo que tengo a que jamás pensaste en mantener una conversación con migo sobre cierto asunto. Si no fuera por el echo de que casualmente, nos encontráramos aquí.

- Tiene razón. Pero el echo de volverte a ver, despertó en mi algunas _curiosidades_.

- Curiosidades ¿Para ti es una curiosidad?- lo miré fijamente disparando dagas con mis ojos por la palabra que utilizó para referirse a todo esto- Eres un maldito hijo de puta- expresé de manera contenida.

- Bella por favor escúchame- podía suplicar todo lo que quisiera, pero yo ya no creía en sus palabras, hace mucho tiempo deje de hacerlo- Tenía…

- Shhh… - lo callé abruptamente- No es ni el lugar, ni el momento, y mucho menos estoy lista para hablar civilizadamente de esto. Pero déjame decirte una cosa Black, si me ibas a decir que tenías miedo, yo lo tuve como diez veces más.

- ¿Bella?- Edward se acercó vacilantemente hacia nosotros.

¿Qué habrá escuchado de la pequeña confrontación que estaba sucediendo segundos atrás?

- Edward- dije un tanto sorprendida y nerviosa ante la situación- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté al notar su semblante un poco serio.

- Andrew no se encuentra muy bien. Tendré que volver a casa. Solo quería saber si querías que te acercara hasta tu casa.

- No te preocupes, ve tranquilo. Puedo tomar un taxi, igual ya estaba deseando retirarme. Es tarde.

- Yo puedo llevarla- intervino Jacob- Claro, si ella gusta y a ti no te molesta Edward, por supuesto- agregó en cuanto notó la mirada de odio que le dirigí.

- No sé que piensa Bella al respecto.

- Me voy con tigo, Edward- dije muy decidida. Era ahora o nunca, mi momento para _escapar_.

- De acuerdo- dijo algo inseguro Edward- A dios Jacob.

- Voy a dentro a despedirme de los demás- me volteé sin esperara una respuesta y mucho menos saludar a Jacob.

Entré al salón buscando con la mirada a Rosalie. Encontré a Emmett, imposible no verlo. Fui hasta donde se encontraba, secundada por Edward que podía sentirlo a escasos centímetros detrás de mi. Nos despedimos, sin pasar por alto la mirada que me dirigió Rose, devolviéndole un disimulado gesto a modo de "_luego hablamos". _Saludé a Jasper y Alice, invitándome a tomar un café cualquier tarde de estas. En cantada, acepté.

Edward me guió hasta su coche, una vez montados en este, emprendimos el corto viaje hasta mi apartamento. En el trayecto, Edward no dejaba de mencionar lo agradable y genial que era Jacob. La cantidad de cosas que tenían en común, y no se que par de idioteces mas, porqué luego de cinco minutos hablando, dejé de escucharlo.

- Edward- lo interrumpí abruptamente- ¿Por qué no sales con él un día de estos, y le cuentas lo jodidamente genial que es?- dije al borde de mi paciencia.

- Hey! ¿Es qué acaso a ti no te agrada Jake?- ¿dijo Jake?

- Pues no Edward. A mi, ya no me cae nada en gracia _Jake_- contesté haciendo énfasis en Jake con todo el fastidio que podía llegar a expresar.

- ¿Bella qué diablos te sucede?- me cuestionó, sin dejar de ocultar él, ahora, su evidente molestia.

- Nada Edward, no sucede nada- contesté tratando de tranquilizarme, y evitar tener una discusión estúpida, por alguien que ni lo merece.

- No Bella. No me dejaras así. Ahora me dirás que es lo que sucede- dijo mientras frenaba frente a mi edificio.

- Ahora no tengo ganas- sin esperar más, me baje del auto, dando un fuerte portazo. Sin dar vuelta a tras, entré al hall y subí al elevador.

Me sentía muy mal, pero peor era sentir, que ni siquiera vino a por mi. Se marcho. Dejándome sentir como loca histérica e insignificante, para él.

* * *

**¿Hola? Hay alguien por allí? Espero que si….**

**No voy a pedir perdón ni dar explicaciones por la tardanza, porque la mayoría ya sabe…. Tengo prioridades, y poco tiempo libre. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué sucederá ahora con la "relación" entre Ed y Bella? ¿Hasta qué punto, Jacob pueda llegar a complicar todo? Pues, ya lo veremos.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews…. Superamos los 100! Eso es genial!**

**Un beso a todas….**

**Chayley**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION. **

**TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRDAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR SAFE CREATIVE.**

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

**Edward POV**

¿Pero qué diablos era lo qué sucedía con Bella? No se que es lo que estará dando vueltas por su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo la que se ha estado comportando de un modo bastante extraño es ella. Admito que quizás debería haber ido tras ella, luego de haber discutido y la manera en la que salió del auto me dejó muy en claro que estaba bastante molesta. Le daría su espacio para que se tranquilizara. En este momento tenía una preocupación aun mayor. Andrew seguía con temperatura y muy alta. Mi madre no había encontrado manera de bajársela. Y si me había llamado para que fuera, era porque realmente se trataba de algo bastante serio.

Pisé con mas fuerza el acelerador, no se si de la impotencia de la situación con Bella o por la salud de Andrew. En mucho menos tiempo de lo acostumbrado, ya estaba en casa de mis padres, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Seth.

- Mamá ¿qué pasó?- pregunté a penas en un susurro al notar a Andrew dormido, pero con una leve capa de sudor en su frente.

- Edward, me asustaste- tras dar un respingo y llevar una de sus manos a su pecho, dijo mi madre.

- Lo siento mamá. No era mi intención.

- ¿Papá?- dijo débilmente mi hijo.

- Si Andy ¿qué sucede campeón?- me acuclille al lado de su cama y limpiando con un paño que había sobre su mesa de noche, su frente.

- Me duele- se quejó.

- ¿Dónde te duele?

- La panza papá. Duele mucho.

- Mamá ¿Qué ha comido Andrew?

- No se Edward. Hoy almorzamos carne asada con verduras. Ya sabes como es, solo comió un poco de carne, las verduras ni las toco.

- Andrew, hijo escúchame. ¿Qué has comido hoy? Además de la carne asada de la abuela.

- No se papá.

- Vamos hijo… dime qué comiste hoy en el colegio.

- La maestra llevó torta de chocolate para festejar el cumpleaños de Heidi… y después con Alex comimos patatas fritas que su mamá le había dado y… no sé.

- Tiene una indigestión, pero tampoco es razón para tener fiebre tan alta- estaba comenzando a ponerme muy inquieto.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer hijo?- cuestionó mi madre con la preocupación latente en su voz y rostro.

- Lo llevaré al hospital- dije de pensarlo unos momentos- Haré que le realicen unos exámenes y que lo revise un pediatra. No quiero que lo mediquemos si no sabemos bien que es lo que tiene.

Si mas, envolví a mi hijo con una cobija, y lo llevé al coche, recostándolo en el asiento trasero.

- Mamá, tú quédate tranquila. Cualquier cosa que necesite te llamaré. Ve y descansa- no la dejé objetar nada. Me monté presuroso al auto, emprendiendo mi marcha rumbo al hospital.

Media hora mas tarde, Andrew estaba siendo atendió por uno de los médicos de guardia. Tras realizarle unas muestras de sangre, pidieron que Seth pasara la noche en observación y por la mañana temprano lo revisaría el pediatra de turno. Así pasamos la noche. Mal que mal, Andrew estuvo mejor y a primera hora de la mañana, lo revisó la doctora Jane Scott, una de las pediatras del hospital. Que estaba pronta a entrar en licencia por maternidad. Había un gran dilema por encontrar su remplazo para los próximos meses.

Según su diagnóstico, se trataba de una gripe estomacal. Le recetó unas gotas para los espasmos y que se alimentara saludablemente, mientras esperábamos a la próxima semana, que estarían los resultados de los análisis. Nos dio el alta y pudimos marcharnos a casa. Pero antes, debimos pasar por un supermercado para comparar _alimentos saludables_, por que si, a pesar de ser médico, en casa eso escaseaba y mucho. Una vez finalizada nuestra actividad, regresamos a nuestro hogar, y llamé a Esme para avisarle que su nieto ya estaba mejor y lo que debía hacer.

Pasé todo el fin de semana, mimando a mi hijo. Compartiendo divertidas e ingeniosas charlas, jugando a lo que sea que se nos viniera en gana. Extrañaba estos momentos que compartía con Andrew, la pasamos muy bien, de echo o hasta me había olvidado de mi discusión con Bella, hasta que Andy preguntó por ella. Mostró cierto interés y entusiasmo por conocerla. Lo cual, por un momento me alegró, pero considerando la situación del momento, no era muy bueno. Prefería esperara a que tuviéramos algo mas estable. Si es que eso llegara a ser posible. Debería llamarla, pensé. Pero luego desistí de la idea. No la presionaría. Ya encontraríamos el momento.

**Bella POV**

Este fin de semana me la pase manteniendo mi mente ocupada. Ya sea ayudando a mi madre con tareas de la casa, jugando con Seth y enseñándole nuevas palabras, lo cual, lo único que había logrado es que dijera _sopa. _De a ratos, revisaba y leía mis apuntes de la universidad, pues en cualquier día de esta semana tendría mi examen.

La falta de Edward, me demostró que ya era tarde para cualquier cosa. No había duda alguna de que estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos y que le necesitaba. Juro que no quería sentirme así, pero el sentimiento es mucho más fuerte que yo. Me duele de algún modo esta situación. No me ha llamado, ni enviado un texto, ni nada parecido. Era desesperante, pero opté por llenarme de paciencia y decidí, que era lo mejor, hablar de una vez con Jacob, responder a sus preguntas, y espero que él a las mías, porque me lo debía. Solucionar la base de mis problemas, y si todo salía bien, dejarme de rodeos con Edward y dar juntos el paso seguro. Claro, siempre y cuando él quiera dar ese paso conmigo.

El lunes llegó un poco de prisa. El cielo estaba nublado, señal de que en cualquier momento caería la lluvia desde las grises nubes. Antes de salir de casa, procuré llevar un paraguas por si a caso. El día laboral, empezó como prácticamente todos los lunes. Revisar a jóvenes ingresados ya sea por algún accidente automovilístico o algún que otro con un coma alcohólico. Absolutamente deshidratados. No había tiempo para hacer sociales, así que de inmediato me puse a trabajar. Cuando quise dar cuenta, el día pasó. A lo lejos pude ver a Edward, también a Jacob. Pero evadí a ambos. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero hoy, no era el día. Tal y como había predicho por la mañana, antes de salir de casa, la lluvia se había echo presente a lo largo de la jornada, una clara prueba era las aceras y el asfalto de la Avenida, cubiertas por las gotas de lluvia. Por suerte, a la hora de volver a casa, no llovía, por lo que pude volver sin ningún inconveniente.

La semana fue pasando con la misma rutina habitual, solo que a mitad de la misma, tuve mi tan esperado y decisivo examen. Era bastante extenso y estuve casi dos horas para terminarlo, pero fui mucho más rápida que varios de mis compañeros. Con decisión, entregué mi evaluación. Cruzando los dedos porque mis respuestas fueran acertadas, y mi puntaje suficiente para dejara atrás el martirio de ser una residente, y obtener el título por él cual he luchado durante tantos años.

A la semana siguiente, estaba con una carga menos sobre los hombros, pero con otra mas pesada. Edward solo se limitaba a saludarme alguna que otra vez que nos cruzamos, y siempre me dejaba con las disculpas estancadas en mi garganta. Pero me juré a mi misma que hoy me escucharía. Solo eran unas palabras, nada más.

Me estaba dirigiendo a por ello, cuando la voz del Doctor Gerandyn me interrumpió.

- Isabella- llamó. Me voltee a verlo.

- ¿Qué necesita Doctor?

- Ve a mi oficina, y espérame allí. Tengo algo que conversar con tigo- dijo serio.

Sin otra cosa, más que agachar mi cabeza y acatar órdenes, cambié mi camino.

- Toma asiento- me invitó- Bien, te preguntarás el motivo por el cual necesito hablar contigo, y por la rigidez con la que te sentaste y la postura que mantienes, es mas que evidente que debes estar pensando en mas de mil motivos. Pero puedo apostar mi puesto como director de este hospital, a que ninguna de esas es.

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o ponerme más nerviosa.

- El tiempo es oro, por lo que no voy a ir con rodeos- continuó- Verás, estuvimos conversando junto al doctor Vulturi, y tras analizar y comentarle sobre nuestra propuesta a la doctora Scott. Que bien sabes que esta próxima a entrar en licencia por maternidad. Se nos ha hecho un poco complicado encontrar a algún otro pediatra, el resto de nuestros internos en esa área ya tienen su horarios cubiertos, ya sea aquí o en algún otro consultorio, por lo que la tarea de conseguir su reemplazo, se esta trasformando en una ardua tarea…

- No entiendo a donde quiere llegar- le interrumpí confundida, mientras retorcía mis manos sobre mi regazo a causa de los nervios.

- Swan, la impaciencia nunca te llevará a ningún lado- me regañó- Calma. Generalmente nuestros residentes tienen una inclinación hacia alguna especialización. Ya sea en el área de cardiología, neurología, etcétera. Muchos se están encaminando y demostrando verdadero interés, pero hemos podido observar que tú, no te inclinas por nada en específico. Asistes a cualquier especialista, sin importarte cual sea. Estas aquí y estas allá, de todo un poco. Lo cual no digo que sea algo malo. Pero ¿no crees que ya es momento de que te inclines por algo? Además de ser un médico clínico.

- La verdad es que no- respondí tras pensar unos segundos- Me gusta todo en general, no tengo preferencia por nada en específico, porque simplemente me gusta todo. Amo la medicina. Trato de aprender todo lo que pueda, de lo que sea- dije con torpeza.

- Me gusta mucho tu ambición, de querer saber todo, pero aún así, nadie llega saber todo. Podemos ampliar nuestros conocimientos, pero nunca llegaremos a conocer profundamente todo. Pero si algo. Por este motivo, tenemos una propuesta para hacerte- aguardó en silencio, aumentando el suspense- ¿Te interesaría postularte para sustituir a la doctora Scott en pediatría?

Me quedé en shock. Me estaban proponiendo una postulación para ser el reemplazo de Jane Scott, la DOCTORA Jane Scott. Su nombre era sinónimo de eficacia, experiencia y dedicación. Los pacientes la adoraban. No sabía que diablos contestar. Era mucha responsabilidad, y a decir verdad, no tenía mucha experiencia tratando con niños. Obvio que soy madre, y hago lo mejor que puedo por ser la mejor. Pero ¿cuidar de la salud de cientos de niños? Era algo totalmente distinto.

- No… no sé.- balbuceé sin poder salir aun de mi estupor.

- Piénsalo. No me des una respuesta hoy. Pero si necesito una a fin de esta semana. No hay mucho tiempo, y necesitas familiarizarte un poco con el entorno de pediatría. Y si tu decisión es negativa, debemos buscar otra opción.

- Esta bien. Lo voy a pensar bien detenidamente. Apeas lo tenga decidido, se lo comunicaré.

- Bien. Puedes volver a tus actividades.

- Gracias- me puse de pie, y solo allí note la tensión de todos mis músculos.

- Isabella- el hombre llamó cuando estaba punto de atravesar la puerta- Es una buena oportunidad. No la desaproveches.

Asentí vigorosamente, antes de salir de la oficina.

¡Genial! Como no tenía cosas en las que pensar, vienen y me proponen esto. No soy ninguna idiota, aun que por momentos lo parezca. Sé que es una buena oportunidad, una muy buena oportunidad. Pero eso conlleva a muchas responsabilidades, y si bien deseo fervientemente dejar mi residencia y ser especialista en alguna de las tantas ramas que tiene la medicina, no estaba lista para esto. Diablos! Estoy enloqueciendo. Necesito serenarme, solucionar mis problemas y luego tomar una decisión. Si bien, mis problemas personales son los que me están agobiando, pero ello no me permite pensar en algo más. Los últimos días, me he dedicado a hacer el mismo trabajo de siempre, todo lo hago de manera automática. ¿Sería capaz de resolver mis asuntos y poder tomar una decisión, antes de que termine la semana? Espero que sí.

Inconcientemente, mis pies me habían llevado hacia el área de kinesiología. Como si el primer paso que debía dar era hablar con Edward. Temerosa, golpeé a la puerta de su consulta. Aguarde nerviosa del otro lado. Segundos después, obtuve respuesta.

-Adelante- su varonil y aterciopelada voz me devolvió esa inexplicable sensación que sentía cada vez que lo oía hablar, pero esta vez, mezclada con el nerviosismo que intentaba dominarme.

- Hola- saludé tímidamente, mientras él aun no levantaba la vista de unos papeles que estaba viendo. Pero eso solo fue un pequeño instante, ya que, supongo que en cuanto oyó mi voz, dejó todo de lado.

- Bella- dijo, mirándome sorprendido.

- Si estas muy ocupado puedo volver luego- me apuré a decir.

- No… no te preocupes. No es nada urgente ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿tú?

- Bien…también. He…

- ¿Cómo esta Andrew? Perdón por no haberte preguntado antes, las cosas no estaban…

- Bien. Andrew esta bien. Solo fue una gripe estomacal. Ya esta mucho mejor.

- Me alegro- luego de esto, el silencio comenzó a hacerse denso. Esta situación me estaba desesperando.

- Ah… Bella yo…

- No- le corté. Ya sabía a donde se están dirigiendo sus pensamientos- Yo te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de la otra vez. No estaba en mi mejor momento, y tampoco lo estoy ahora, y me molesté contigo. Y tú no tienes nada que ver. En verdad lo siento Edward. No quise hablarte así, ni mi comportamiento estúpido, después- dije atropelladamente.

- No te preocupes Bella. Esta todo bien. Puedo comprender que hayas tenido tus motivos, solo que yo no los sabía, y te ensañaste conmigo. Tal vez dije algo que te molestó y…

- No. Bueno… si- le interrumpí. Se lo decía ahora, o nunca. Esta era mi oportunidad, quizás si lo hubiera echo antes, nos podríamos haber ahorrado todo esto- Lo que sucede es que no toleré todas las cosas que decías de alguien que apenas acababas de conocer. Que te pareciera una persona tan genial y todos esas… palabras que dijiste.

- ¿No te entiendo Bella? ¿Te enfadaste conmigo porque me cae en gracia Jacob?

- No Edward. El problema no es que te agrade alguien, puedes ser amigo de quien quieras. Yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo- eso me dolió, saber que al fin y al cabo, no era nadie, para él- El tema es otro.

- Entonces, hazme el favor de explicármelo. Estuve desde ese día dándole miles de vueltas al asunto. Preguntándome qué fue lo que había echo o dicho para que reaccionaras así. Tratando de buscarle una explicación. No te llamé ese fin de semana, aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo.

- Me has estado evadiendo toda la semana Edward.

- Yo no te he estado evadiendo. Simplemente te estaba dando tu espacio. A demás, no te has puesto a pensar, que quizás seas tú la que esta eludiendo algo.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero Edward tenía razón. Era yo la que estaba escapando.

- Si, es verdad. Es solo que no sé que hacer. La incertidumbre me esta carcomiendo por dentro… y no se que hacer- dije al borde de un colapso, cuando la realidad me golpeó.

- ¿A qué le temes Bella?

- Es que…- traté de bajar el nudo que estaba apretando mi garganta- lo que sucede es que…Jacob Black… es el padre de Seth.

* * *

Holis... si, ya sé, el capitulo es mas corto de lo que las tengo acostumbradas, pero era necesario que terminara allí. Y, qué les pareció? Qué creen que hará Bellla con la propuesta que le ofrecieron? Cómo reaccionará Edward respecto a lo que le dijo Bella? Pues, se aguantan hasta la proxima actualización...jajaja.

Bueno, como algunas saben, he estado rindiendo finales en la Uni, y no he tenido tiempo mas que para estudiar... pero felicitenmen... _aprobé todas las materias_! por lo que ahora estoy disfrutando de 5 semanas de vacaciones, las cuales voy a aprovechar, y siemrpe y cuando la inspiración este de mi lado, para escribir...

No las entretengo más... ah sip... pasen por las adaptaciones que esta haciendo **Anhita** (mi acosadora personal) en mis favoritos las encontraran. Una es _**UN REINO O UN AMOR?**_ y **_DIARIO DE UNA PASION. _**En verdad estan muy interesantes las dos.

Besos y mordiscos...

**_Chayley_**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION. **

**TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRDAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR SAFE CREATIVE.**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

**Bella POV**

Ya esta, ya lo había dicho. Pero la incertidumbre me invadió por completo. El silencio contenido entre las cuatro paredes, amenazaba con asfixiarme. La tensión era más que evidente. El rostro de Edward era inexpresivo. Solo me miraba a los ojos, como buscando la certeza de mis palabras en ellos. Le sostuve la mirada cuanto tiempo pude. Pero tuve que pestañar y alejar mi vista de la suya. En cualquier momento me pondría a gritar como loca. Y eso no era lo que quería. Pero necesitaba que dijera algo.

- Edward…- me atreví a llamarlo.

- ¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó incrédulo, saliendo de su estupor.

Me única respuesta, fue asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para hacerlo?- la frialdad y el reproche, bañaban la voz del hombre que tanto me gustaba.

- Porque…no lo se- contesté temerosa- Yo sabía que tenía que hablar contigo y decírtelo. Pero no le vi la urgencia, no era nada importante.

- Estas de broma ¿cierto?- bramó colérico- ¿Cómo que no era importante? Estas hablando del padre de tu hijo.

- Si, del mismo que me dejó y me largó dinero para que lo abortara- esta vez fui ya lo que elevó la voz en enfado- Tú no tienes ni idea por lo que yo pasé. Ni tienes el derecho de venir a reprocharme esto. No te debo ninguna explicación. Pensé que eras una persona mas comprensible. Pero ya esta. Ya conseguiste meterme en tu cama- sin esperar nada mas, salí velozmente de su consulta.

El corazón me latía a mil, el pecho me ardía y mis ojos estaban comenzando a escocer. El respirar se me estaba haciendo dificultoso, pero no quería que nadie me viera derrumbarme.

Dolía. Dolía como la maldita mierda. La realidad era cruel, y la vida me lo volvía a demostrar. Maldito sea el día en el que me enamoré. Evidentemente no estoy echa para esto. Lo mejor era quedarme sola, con mi pequeño. Yo podía ser feliz solo con eso. ¿Qué necesidad había de complicar las cosas?¿Quizás el echo de sentirse amada?¿Deseada?¿Protegida? Eso era para la gente afortunada, yo no lo era. Lo único, con lo que la vida me había bendecido, era con mi hijo.

Necesitaba salir de aquí. Pero no podía marcharme así porque sí. Volví al despacho del doctor Gerandyn, cruzando los dedos para que aún estuviera allí. Por suerte, estaba.

- ¡Swan!- exclamó sorprendido pero sin dejar de ocultar su cinismo- ¿Tan pronto tomaste una decisión?

- En verdad no. Vera Doctor… no me siento muy bien. Quería preguntarle si me podía retirar en este momento.

- ¿Y piensas que ese es un buen motivo para que yo te deje ir?

- No. Pero no estoy bien y no quiero perjudicar a nadie. Creo que sería lo mejor retirarme. Por ese motivo viene a pedirle permiso.

- No quieres perjudicar a nadie ¿no? Y pensaste que, en verdad si estas perjudicando a alguien. A tus compañeros de trabajo, al hospital, a mi…

- Esta bien. Disculpe mi desfachatez- suspirando pesadamente, dí media vuelta para salir de allí. Tal vez unos minutos encerrada en alguno de los baños y dejar brotar las lágrimas, haría que me sintiera un poco mas tranquila y poder soportar lo que quedaba de la jornada.

- Isabella. Puedes irte. Pero mañana te quiero a primera hora aquí ¿De acuerdo?- dijo mi superior antes de marcharme.

- Gracias.

Fui a mi locker a por mis cosas, y a una velocidad increíble, me marché. Tenía unas ganas terribles de gritar, llorar, todo a la vez. Todo salió peor de lo que me esperaba. Si alguna vez, tuve algún atavismo de esperanza porque lo nuestro funcionara, hoy, acababa de desaparecer. No quería volver a casa así. Me juré a mi misma, que mi hijo jamás me vería así. Débil, dolida y derribada. Dejé que mis pies me guiaran, recorriendo vaya a saber cuantas cuadras de la alborotada Av. Michigan. Los días comenzaban a ser mas cálidos, pero el constante viento que soplaba, no era más que frío, calando en mi interior. Paré en una esquina, desorientada. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Necesitaba desahogarme, quitarme todo lo que tenía incrustado en el pecho. Porque fui una idiota y me enamoré de la persona equivocada. Ya jugaron conmigo una vez, y lo volvieron a hacer. Tal vez mi madre tenía razón, no debí fiarme tanto de él. Pero yo estaba… y estoy enamorada.

A lo lejos pude divisar una pequeña plaza. Fui hasta allí, y me dejé caer en la primer banca que encontré. Me quedé viendo un punto fijo, en la nada. Perdida en mi misma. Comenzando a sentir el líquido salado recorrer mis mejillas. Alrededor, la gente seguí en sus asuntos, ajenos a mi dolor. Pude sentir mis sollozos, y agradecí que nadie me oyera o acudiera a mí. De algún modo, mi pecho se estaba aliviando. Estaba entumecida en mi lugar, respirando irregularmente a causa del llanto, pero de a poco, me iba calmando. El frío se estaba haciendo presente con mas fuerza. Ya, prácticamente, ni hipaba. Por lo que consideré que era momento de ir a casa. Estaba segura que el calorcito de mi bebé, me reconfortaría.

Mi cuerpo agarrotado, se quejó. Pero no me quedó más que ignorarlo, saliendo a la Avenida, para pedir un taxi. No tardó en parar uno, y llevarme a casa. El contraste con la temperatura del exterior, a la que me acogió dentro del vehiculo, fue muy agradable. En un par de minutos, estaba ya en casa, apenas unos minutos mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, pero no por eso, dejó de sorprender a mi madre, y supongo que mi aspecto le advirtió de que algo no estaba bien. Su rostro era pura preocupación.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi.

- He estado mejor. ¿Dónde esta Seth?- pregunté para evitar que me interrogara. No estaba de ánimos para hablar de lo sucedido.

- En la cocina.

Fui a por él. Tomándolo en brazos y estrechándolo contra mi pecho, en cuanto se percató de mi llegada y extendiendo sus bracitos para que lo cogiera.

Tal y como había predicho, su calorcito me invadió. Permitiéndome respirar profundo y llenarme de su esencia. Sí, no necesitaba más nada. Solo a él. O al menos trataba de engañarme con ello. Que mi hijo era suficiente. Y no es que no lo fuera, pero también necesitaba de otro tipo de calor, de amor. Ese que solo un hombre puede dar. Pero lamentablemente no podía ser. Permanecí unida a mi hijo, no se por cuanto tiempo. La voz de Renée me trajo de mi sopor.

- Va a estar todo bien hija. Ya lo verás. Conseguiremos un abogado y todo se solucionará.

-¿De qué hablas mamá?¿Para qué necesitamos un abogado?- no entendí absolutamente nada.

- De la citación del juzgado de familia- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- ¿Qué juzgado mamá?¿Quién…- y no me hizo falta continuar. Mi mente sola comenzó a atar hilos- Jacob…

Mi madre me trajo un sobre blanco, el cual estaba abierto.

- Perdón, pero tuve la necesidad de abrirlo. Tal vez no debería de haberlo echo.

Tomé el papel entre mis temblorosas manos, luego de haber dejado a Seth sentado en su silla.

Empecé a leer atentamente el contenido de dicho sobre. En donde expresaba claramente el pedido de mi presencia en dos días más en el juzgado. No figuraba por ningún sitio el nombre del demandante, pero no había que ser adivino para saber quien era. Grité de impotencia, de rabia y angustia. Todo, estaba saliendo mal.

No había logrado conseguir el sueño en toda la maldita noche. Por ese motivo, salí de casa rumbo al hospital mucho mas temprano, llegando veinte minutos antes de que comenzara mi turno. He de suponer que mi estado de ánimo era más que evidente, porque absolutamente nadie se me acercó a preguntarme cómo estaba. Todos saludaban desde lejos, algunos simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mi único propósito hoy, era encontrar a Black y gritarle frente a todo mundo, si era necesario, la clase de basura que era. Pero pareciera que el muy infeliz se escondía, porque no lograba dar con él de ninguna manera. Pero cuando lo consiguiera, me iba a escuchar.

Tuve que asistir en una cirugía de apéndice. Que fue muy rápida y exitosa. Ya era medio día cuando salí del quirófano, y vaya suerte la mía, me tropecé con la mismísima personificación de la escoria.

- Disculpe Doctor Black ¿cree que me podría regalar unos minutos de su muy presiado tiempo?- pregunté dejando en evidencia mi molestia.

- Luego. Ahora estoy muy ocupado. Lo siento- dijo tratando de esquivarme y sin siquiera mirar a la cara.

- No lo disculpo. Necesito hablar con usted ahora mismo. ¿Sería tan amable de que me acompañase a un lugar mas privado?- dije resaltando la ultima palabra, ya que muchas enfermeras y algún que otro medico se volteaba a escuchar nuestra pequeña disputa.

- Me temo que no va a poder ser…

- Bueno- le interrumpí- entonces no le quito mas tiempo y voy directamente al grano- dije mirándolo cínicamente.

Traté de mantera esto por la paz, pero él no me lo permitió. Así que ahora, se iba a atener a las consecuencias.

- Yo no pienso presentarme ante ningún juzgado de familia. ¿Me oíste?-pronuncié fuerte y claro para que comprendiera mis palabras.

- He… Doctora Swan creo que….

- ¿Qué es lo que tú crees Jacob? ¿Qué puedes venir como si nada y pretender que te dé la custodia o lo que sea que quieras de MI HIJO?- para este momento, mi voz se había elevado por demás, y mucha gente, inclusive pacientes, eran público de esta conversación.

- Isabella… por favor- dijo en tono de advertencia.

- ¿Por favor qué? ¿Con qué derecho crees que puedes venir y hacerme esto?¿Es qué no te fue suficiente con lo de hace dos años atrás? Porque si mal no recuerdo, me gritaste puta. Me dijiste qué ese hijo que estaba esperando no era tuyo y me diste dinero para que lo abortara ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¡BASTA!- bramó sumamente enfadado, pero yo no me detendría- Podemos conversarlo en otro lugar.

- Hasta hace unos minutos no podías, y ahora si. Pero sabes una cosa, yo no puedo ahora. Así que mas te vale que anules la citación o me presentaré en el juzgado de familia, pero no por que me lo haya pedido, si no para demandarte por abandono de persona. Porque eso fue lo que hiciste. Me dejaste luego de haber malgastado cinco años de mi vida contigo y embarazada. Y me importa muy poco lo que toda esta chusma piense. Porque yo me quedé luchando por la vida de mi hijo, mientras tú, como el gran cobarde que eres, huiste. Ahora vienes y pretendes ser el padre que nunca fuiste. Eres una bazofia.

Una vez dicho todo esto, me volteé sin mirar a nadie en especial. Traté de salir de la muchedumbre que nos rodeaban y que de a poco comenzaban a desaparecer. Sentía que había una mirada que me estaba penetrando, mirándome con intensidad. Por acto reflejo, mis ojos localizaron al otro par.

Eso jades hicieron quedarme hipnotizada en mi lugar, pero luego de recordar lo de ayer, desvié mis ojos de los suyos y continúe con mi camino, pasando justo a su lado. Su esencia me llamaba a gritos. Solo dios sabía la necesitada que tenía por él. Porque me estrechara con sus brazos contra su pecho y me susurrara al oído palabras de aliento. Pero sin más remedio que aceptar la realidad de mi vida, seguí caminando.

Ya todos sabían de lo acontecido en los pasillos del cuarto piso del _Mercy Hospital and _

_Medical Center. _Sus miradas de soslayo eran una prueba evidente. No tenía humor para nada, por lo que en vez de disfrutar de mi hora de almuerzo, volví a mi labor. Trabajé sin descansar, solo con el propósito de mantener mi mente ocupada. Cerca de las siete de la noche, dí por terminada mi jornada laboral, marchándome a casa.

Tomé una ducha y me cambie por algo de ropa cómoda, para luego compartir un rato con mi hijo. Permitiéndome sonreír de verdad. Endulzándome con su vocecita cada vez que decía _mamá_. Disfrutando de su inocencia y amor. Le di su cena, y minutos después se quedó completamente dormido entre mis brazos. No se ni por cuanto tiempo me le quedé observando. Su rostro de querubín, con sus hoyuelos sonrojados, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Como deseaba en este momento volver a ser una niña, que no tenía mayores preocupaciones más que el simple echo de elegir con que muñeca jugaría ese día, o la ubicación de mis osos de peluche alrededor de mi mesita de té. En fin, mis brazos habían comenzado a acalambrarse por lo que tuve que dejarlo en su catre. Luego de haberme asegurado que estaba arropado y tranquilo en su mundo de sueños, volví a la sala, no sin antes encender el monitor.

Cenamos con Reneé en u silencio bastante apacible. No tenía deseos de hablar, y ella lo comprendió tras haberle dado monosílabos en respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas. Estaba ayudando a recoger la mesa cuando sonó el timbre del portero.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunté extrañada a mi madre.

Me miró extrañada y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Iré a ver quien es-dije mientras salía de la cocina e iba a abrir la puerta.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme tras la gran placa de roble a la última persona que deseaba ver en este momento.

**Edward POV**

Mi mente esta echa un lío. Jacob Black era el padre de Seth, y no entendía porqué demonios me molestaba tanto. Porqué le grité de ese modo a Bella. Porqué me enfadé tanto con ella. Y lo peor de todo, ella se terminó enojando conmigo, malinterpretando todo.

Admito que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado. Se supone que debería haberla comprendido y brindarle mi apoyo en este momento. Sin embargo me comporté como todo un idiota. Por supuesto que Bella tenía todo el derecho de molestarse por todos mis comentarios sobre Jacob días atrás. Yo debería haber sido un poco mas racional. Pero en el momento en el cual pronunció sus palabras, mi mente se nubló. Me había estado ocultando la verdad. Hacia ya más de tres semanas que Black se había presentado en el hospital, y desde ese mismo tiempo, el comportamiento de Bella había cambiado considerablemente. Ahora que podía pensar con un poco mas de claridad, lo comprendí todo. Y yo soy lo suficientemente tonto, como para haber arruinado todo. Bella no me lo perdonaría. Ella confiaba en mi, y yo estropeé eso y la relación que de a poco habíamos comenzado a construir.

Absorto me encontraba en mis pensamientos cuando un gran bullicio proveniente del exterior de mi consulta, me trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Apenas lograba escuchar una voz, pero sonaba más que enfadada. Salí para ver de qué se trataba. La gente había comenzado a agruparse alrededor de la disputa que se estaba llevando acabo en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital. Comencé a hacer camino entre la pequeña multitud, mientras las voces comenzaban a hacerse mas claras hasta por fin poder reconocer a la dueña de esa indignada voz.

Allí estaba Isabella, con su rostro carmesí a causa de la furia que expresaban sus palabras.

- ¡BASTA!- exclamó encolerizado Black ¿Pero quién carajo se creía para gritarle así? Este hijo de mala madre me iba a oír ¿pero quién diablos era yo para hacer algo? Si hace menos de veinticuatro horas, había tratado a Bella de una forma similar.- Podemos conversarlo en otro lugar- pidió controlando su voz.

- Hasta hace unos minutos no podías, y ahora si. Pero sabes una cosa, yo no puedo ahora. Así que mas te vale que anules la citación o me presentaré en el juzgado de familia, pero no por que me lo haya pedido, si no para demandarte por abandono de persona. Porque eso fue lo que hiciste. Me dejaste luego de haber malgastado cinco años de mi vida contigo y embarazada-ahora el dolor se mezclaba en su voz- Y me importa muy poco lo que toda esta chusma piense. Porque yo me quedé luchando por la vida de mi hijo, mientras tú, como el gran cobarde que eres, huiste. Ahora vienes y pretendes ser el padre que nunca fuiste. Eres una bazofia.

Bella no esperó respuesta alguna, girándose hacia todas las personas que les rodeaban, sin importarle absolutamente nadie. Yo no podía hacer nada mas que mirarla fijamente. Asombrándome una vez mas por la fuerza y valentía de sus palabras. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y no pude evitar sentirme peor de lo que ya lo hacía. La había dejado, probablemente cuando mas me necesitaba. O al menos quería creer que ella me necesitaba a su lado, porque yo me estaba volviendo loco de lo miserable que me estaba sintiendo sin ella.

Mordiéndome la lengua y obligando a mi cuerpo a permanecer tieso, la dejé pasar junto a mi.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno que semanita hemos tenido ¿no? Me refiero a todo lo del **_Comic Com_**, creo que estuvo genial tanto el panel de_** Breaking Dwan**_, como el de **_Snow White_**! ¿Qué opinan hacerca de la Blancanieves de Kristen? Para mi esta fantástica...

OK, hablemos del cap ahora, que lo que nos compete. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién creen que es la persona que se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta? Chan... ni yo lo se todavía...jajaja. Una pregunta ¿qué sucede? ¿no les esta gustando la historia? Los reviews han caído un montón, y la que es autora, comprendará la importancia que tiene para nosotras la opinión de nuestros lectores. En fin, tampoco puedo obligarles a ello.

Un beso... se me cuidan...

_**Chayley**_


	10. Capitulo X

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION. **

**TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRDAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR SAFE CREATIVE.**

* * *

**Capitulo X**

**Edward POV**

El trabajo en el hospital no me dio cese ni un solo minuto. Mi cuerpo estaba como en piloto automático, pero mi mente se encontraba mucho mas allá de mi labor. Que pésimo médico, ¿no? Pero qué diablos iba a hacer si no lograba dejar de pensar en Bella. Estaba lleno de bronca e impotencia, a demás de arrepentimiento. Necesitaba pedirle disculpas a Bella urgentemente. Aún no podía entender lo patán que había sido. Se supone que uno tiene que velar por el bienestar de las personas a las que quieres, no hacerlas sentir peor. Debía encontrarle una solución a esto pronto, y ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara. Hacerle saber que contaba con mi apoyo.

Ya era tarde. El tiempo se había pasado volando y era hora de finalizar mi turno por el día de hoy. Me quité la bata blanquecina. Luego de haber revisado que todo estuviera en orden, tomé mis cosas y partí rumbo a casa de mis padres para recoger a Andrew. Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba estacionando frente a la imponente vivienda de mis padres. Baje e ingresé a la estancia con la copia de las llaves que poseía. La bulla que se oía en el interior de mi hogar, me daba la bienvenida. Porque sí, para mi, la casa de mis padres en donde me había criado junto a mi hermana, seguía siendo mi hogar. En donde pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo que tenía libre junto a mi hijo.

- ¡Papá!- fui arrollado por un torbellino de energía, impulsado por mi hijo.

- Hey campeón ¿qué haces?- pregunté mientras lo atrapaba y lo alzaba en el aire.

- No sabes papá. El abuelo me regaló una consola de videojuegos que esta alucinante. Ven, tienes que ver esto- dijo emocionado, tirando de mi hacia la sala de entretenimiento.

Y en evidencia, se encontraba mi padre frente a la tv de plasma con un joystick en sus manos, presionando botones y sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

- Andy ¿la consola era para ti o para el abuelo?- comenté divertido al notar que mi padre ni se había inmutado con mi presencia.

- Edward, te oí- contestó mi padre en tono de advertencia.

Reí ante su intento de regaño, mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, donde, por supuesto sabía que se encontraba mi madre.

- Hola mamá.

- Hola hijo ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?- preguntó luego de besar una de mis mejillas y seguir en su labor.

- Como todos los días mamá- respondí para no profundizar en detalles- ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- Solo lleva las bebidas a la mesa. Y llama al Cullen mayor y al menor a lavarse las manos para cenar.

Hice lo que me pidió. Un par de minutos después, nos encontrábamos los cuatro, como de costumbre cenando en el comedor de casa. En algunas ocasiones, se nos unían Alice y Jasper, cuando pasaban de visita, y nadie podía rechazar una invitación a cenar de Esme Cullen. Andrew me contó sobre su día en el colegio, todo lo nuevo aprendido, y la salida al centro comercial con mi padre, el cual tuvo como resultado la compra como "obsequio" de una nueva consola de videojuegos. Luego del postre, abuelo y nieto, volvieron a la sala a jugar una última partida de _Mario Kart_. Me quedé con mi madre, ayudándole a recoger la mesa. Mientras mis pensamientos se dirigían hacia la mujer que desde hacia varias semanas, era la protagonista de todos ellos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?¿Me extrañaría tato como yo a ella? Era un completo idiota, ni siquiera me merecía que sintiera añoranza por mi. La impotencia me embargaba. Sé que tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

- Edward… - llamó mi madre.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada.

- Nada… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- me hice el desentendido.

- Estas muy callado, pensativo y hay algo en tus ojitos que me dicen que no estas bien- fue enumerando.

Permanecí en silencio durante unos minutos mas, mientras seguí acomodando la loza. Quizás mi madre me pueda dar un buen consejo de que hacer, si le contaba que era lo que me estaba atosigando en los últimos días.

- Tuve una discusión con Bella y ella se fastidió conmigo, lo cual tiene razón. Porque yo debí de comprenderla mejor en vez de haber actuado en la manera en que lo hice. Y ahora ella esta pasando por un momento difícil y no la puedo ayudar porque soy un completo imbécil y no sé que diablos hacer- solté todo atropelladamente.

Esme se me quedó mirándome por unos largos minutos en silencio, supongo que tratando de comprender lo que había dicho.

- A ver… discutiste con Bella. Ella se enfadó contigo. Ahora esta mal. Y tú también, porque no sabes como acercarte a ella ¿es así?

Asentí cabizbajo. Era eso exactamente lo que me pasaba, solo que expuesto de manera clara. No sabía como acercarme a ella y pedirle disculpas.

- ¿Qué hago?- casi imploré por una solución.

- Ay hijo, quien diría que llegaría el día en que me pedirías que te diera un consejo para recuperar a una mujer. Ven, siéntate aquí- me pidió palmeando uno de los taburetes de la isla que dividía la cocina del comedor.

- A veces las mujeres nos enfadamos por cualquier estupidez. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza: el ser histéricas. Aunque muchas les cueste admitirlo. Yo no quiero inmiscuirme en tus asuntos hijo, por ello no te voy a preguntar cual fue el motivo de su pelea. Pero ustedes, como hombres que dicen querernos, deben ser comprensivos con nosotras. Muchas veces, los problemas, los miedos e inseguridades nos sobrepasan y actuamos de formas que no queremos. Por lo que me contaste- prosiguió- Bella no esta atravesando un buen momento, y tú, como el Cullen que eres, dijiste algo que quizás no debiste haber dicho. ¿Es así?

- Si mamá.

- Bien. Y el problema ahora es que no sabes como acercarte a ella para poder hablar más tranquilos y disculparte por tu comportamiento- asentí, sus palabras no eran mas que certeras- Tal vez puedes comenzar enviándole sus flores favoritas o algún que otro presente que sea de su agrado, como muestra de arrepentimiento y de que en verdad quieres solucionar las cosas. Que estas interesado en ella, y que quieres que funcioné.

- Pero no sé que flores le gustan- dije fastidiado conmigo mismo por pasar por alto ese detalle.

- Entonces piensa en otra cosa. No precisamente tienen que ser flores. Quizás le gusten los chocolates o cualquier otra cosa. Vamos Edward, tienes que usar lo que hayas podido conocer acerca de sus gustos a tu favor- volví a asentir, más que consejos, parecía que me estaba regañando- Entonces, una vez que hagas esto, escríbele una nota o díselo tu mismo, qué estas arrepentido por tu comportamiento y que deseas hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas personalmente, invitándola a tomar un café o cenar, o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra. Pero siempre y cuando la hagas sentir cómoda e importante para ti. Y por ultimo y más importante, habla desde el corazón. Se honesto con ella. Dile que es lo que sientes, o que te molesta, eso sí, siempre siendo cuidadoso con las palabras que usas. Si en verdad se quieren, todo va a salir bien.

- Gracias mamá. Has sido de mucha ayuda. En verdad no sabía como abordar el tema con Bella. Soy demasiado estúpido como para entender a una mujer. Quizás por ese motivo las cosas con Victoria no salieron bien.

- No Edward. Las cosas con Victoria no salieron bien, porque ella no es más que una persona egoísta y fría. Carente de algún tipo de emoción. Porque se me hela la sangre de solo pensar en llegar a abandonar a mi familia.

- Sí, tienes razón mamá. Siempre la tuviste y si yo te hubiera echo caso cuando me dijiste que ella no era mujer para mi, me hubiera ahorrado todos los malos momentos que pasé y les hice pasar a todos ustedes también. Lo siento- dije apenado.

- Ya mi cielo. No tienes por que sentirlo. Eres una excelente persona. Y quiero que sepas que tú padre y ello, estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Porque a pesar de ser tan joven, afrontaste todo el asunto con tu ex esposa como un hombre responsable debía hacer. Estas con Andy, y te desvives por él. Brindándole todo lo que puedes, para que no sienta la falta de su madre.

Acto seguido, abrasé fuertemente a mi madre. Pensando en cuanto deseaba haberle podido dar a Andy una madre como la mía, aunque nunca nadie se le podría igualar. El amor infinito que mi madre profesaba por su familia era incomparable.

- Gracias mamá.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Es nuestro deber de madres- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Luego de la emotiva charla con Esme, fui a por mi hijo, y tomamos rumbo a casa, para poder descansar de este lago día y poder prepararnos para el siguiente. Con mis ideas mas positivas, me permití dormir, a la esperar de un nuevo día, y poner en práctica los consejos de mi madre para recuperar mi relación con Bella.

**Bella POV**

_- Iré a ver quien es-dije mientras salía de la cocina e iba a abrir la puerta._

_Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme tras la gran placa de roble a la última persona que deseaba ver en este momento._

- ¿Qué carajos haces acá?- pregunté sorprendida, pero mas que nada enfadada.

- Escúchame solo unos minutos. Es importante.

- Pero qué…- exclamó Renée desconcertada ante nuestro no-deseado visitante.

- Mamá tranquila. Ya se va. Ve al cuarto- me dirigí a ella, dejándole saber que tenía todo bajo control, que no se preocupara- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

- ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar tranquilo?

- No. Y además no respondiste a mi pregunta.

- Esta bien, si te la respondo, ¿me dejarás hablar? Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo.

Tras pensar unos minutos, lo dejé pasar, resignada.

- Se la pedí a Katy, una de las enfermeras que se encuentra en recepción. Le dije que tenía que acercarte unas cosas que habías olvidado y me dio la dirección.

- De acuerdo. Y espero que nunca más te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. No eres bienvenido.

- No hace falta que me lo aclares.

- Bien, ahora ve al grano Jacob.

- Mira Bella, sé que no me comporté de la mejor manera, ni ahora, ni hace un tiempo atrás cuando… tu ya sabes.

- ¿Tanto te cuesta decir _cuando te dije que estaba embrazada_?- le interrumpí- Y si, en verdad te doy la razón. Te comportaste como mierda. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Lo sé. No tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte nada, por ese mismo motivo vine hasta aquí. Anulé la citación con el juzgado. Perdóname. En verdad no quise hacerlo. Solo que tú te rehusabas a hablar conmigo y… hable del tema con alguien y me aconsejó que debía hacer eso. Y ahora estoy muy arrepentido. Solo quiero que hablemos y me dejes…

- NO- volví a interrumpir sus palabras- Si lo que me ibas a decir es que quieres ver a MI hijo, primero, piensa bien que es lo quieres. Por que yo no te voy a dejar acercar a él, para que luego vuelvas a huir y lo lastimes. Y segundo, deja de influenciarte por las idioteces que dicen los demás. Sé un poco mas maduro. Por algo llegaste hasta donde estas. Usa bien tu inteligencia. Si eso era todo, ahora vete- dije abriendo la puerta en una clara invitación a que se marchara.

- Si, solo necesito que hablemos seriamente ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?- preguntó mientras pasaba frente ami y se volteaba en el marco de la puerta para encararme.

- Si, pero no ahora. Mira Jacob, no creí que pudiera llegar a guardarte algún tipo de rencor a pesar de todo, pero me dí cuanta que sí lo hago. Déjame calmarme un poco y luego si, hablaremos.

- Bien. Hazme saber cuando estés mas tranquila.

- De acuerdo- cerré la puerta sin esperar un saludo.

- ¿Estas bien?- cuestionó René preocupada asomando su cuerpo desde el pasillo.

- Sí. Vamos a descansar- sin objetar nada mas, cada una fue a sus respectivos cuartos.

En silencio ingresé a mi habitación. Teniendo el mayor cuidado en no despertar a Seth, lo llevé hasta mi cama. Me puse mi pijama y me acurruqué junto al pequeño cuerpecito de mi hijo. Aquel que siempre me llenaba de paz y el cual hacía que cada día valiera la pena. En algún momento de la noche, logré conciliar el sueño tan deseado. Ese que me permitió solo por un para de horas, despejar completamente mi mete.

La alarma, causante de la interrupción de mi desvarío, anunció que era momento de levantarme. La apagué rápidamente para evitar despertar a Seth, pero al parecer, estaba despierto desde unos momentos antes.

- Buenos días amor ¿dormiste bien?- pregunté mientras acariciaba tiernamente una de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Me dio como respuesta una deslumbrante sonrisa- Parece que sí.

Nos quedamos por unos minutos mas en la cama mientras le hacía caricias y cosquillas, disfrutando de uno de los escasos momentos al día que tenía para compartir juntos. Pero lamentablemente, no podía ser mucho, por lo que, con resignación, me levanté. Le cambié y una vez listo fui en busca de Renée para que lo vigilara mientras me daba un baño y me alistaba para ir al hospital. En tiempo record hice todo lo que debía, e incluso desayuné. Tras despedirme de mi hijo y madre, salí rumbo, como todas las mañanas, hacia mi trabajo.

No quise pensar en nada, solo mantuve mi mente en blanco, disfrutando del aire matinal, despejando mi mente, poniéndole buena cara a este nuevo día que comenzaba. Solo me permití pensar sobre la propuesta echa por el doctor Gerandyn, y me fue mas que fácil tomar una decisión. Cuando tienenes la mente despejada, puede pensar con claridad.

El hospital me recibió con bastante trabajo. Entre una cosa u otra, no tuve un descanso. Pero en verdad amaba mi labor y trabajaría arduamente para intentar ser lo mas profesional posible. A la hora del almuerzo tomé un sándwich como para calmar mi estómago y darme unos minutos para lograr localizar al doctor. Me acerqué hasta su oficina y recomponiendo mi postura, llamé a la puerta.

- Adelante- se oyó su voz imponente desde el interior.

- Permiso Doctor Gerandyn.

- Isabella. ¿A qué debo el honor?- inquirió sin quitar la vista de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

- Venía a informarle sobre la decisión que tomé respecto al reemplazo de la Doctora Scott.

Inmediatamente dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, levantó su vista del escritorio para poner, ahora si, toda su atención sobre mi.

- ¿Y qué decisión tomaste?

- Acepto. Usted tiene razón. No me he inclinado hacia ninguna especialización y pienso que estaría bien probar con el área de pediatría.

- Bien. Eres una persona inteligente Swan. Me acabas de demostrar que piensas antes de actuar- no estoy tan de acuerdo con ello- No me diste una respuesta de inmediato, pero tampoco nos hiciste esperar demasiado. Se lo voy a comunicar al Doctor Vulturi y a la doctora Scott. Mañana mismo empezaras asistiendo a la doctora para ir familiarizándote.

- Gracias.

- Si no tienes mas que objetar, puedes retomar tu trabajo. Luego hablaremos sobre tus horarios y nuevo salario- eso no me lo esperaba.

-De acuerdo. Que tenga un buen día- sin mas, me retiré.

Debo admitir que no pensé que pudieran modificar mi sueldo. Se supone que soy médico residente y solo porque me lo pidieron mis superiores, debía ser el remplazo de Jane. Pero en fin, no voy a negar que no me viene nada mal un aumento de sueldo.

Retomé mi trabajo. El cual se mantuvo igual de ajetreado que por la mañana. No Edward, no Jacob en todo el día. Decidí omitir ese pensamiento y con un ánimo un poco mejor que el de los dos últimos días, volví a casa. Como todas las tardes, Seth se abalanzó sobre mi en cuanto me vio llegar.

- Hola hija ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?- fue el saludo de Renée.

- Con mucho trabajo, pero estuvo bien. ¿Tú?

- Muy bien. Con Seth fuimos a dar un paseo y cuando volvimos, había un chico en la puerta con un paquete para ti.

- ¿Para mi? Pero ¿de quién?- pregunté sorprendida.

- No lo sé. Fíjate, lo tienes frente a ti.

Hice caso a lo que me pidió mi madre. Y claramente, sobre la mesilla del living había un enorme arreglo floral de fresias en tonos lilas, amarillos, blancos y rosas. Pero cómo no me dí cuanta antes. El aroma refrescante de estas hermosas flores inundaba todo el ambiente.

Estaba embelezada por tan lindo detalle. Amaba estas flores, pero era algo que no me podía permitir por su alto costo, y a deducir por la época del año, deben ser una de las primeras tandas de la temporada. Me acerqué hasta el jarrón con agua que contenían el arreglo, con el fin de encontrar alguna tarjeta o indicio que me digieran de parte de quién eran. Luego de admirar el buqué. Hallé una pequeña tarjeta.

_Sé que un ramo de fresias no van a otorgarme tu perdón, pero al menos espero que este simple detalle, sea de tu agrado. El aroma de estas flores, me recuerdan a ti._

_Sé que me comporté como un idita, y te pido disculpas._

_E. C._

* * *

**Hola... me tarde mucho menos de lo que esperaba y supongo que ustedes también estarán pensando lo mismo. En verdad pido disculpas, pero ya saben, no voy a estar justificándome por mis demoras. Ya lo expliqué y la que me entiende, me apoya y me lee, porque le gusta en verdad la historia, va a seguir aquí. Y también sepan, para las que no son autoras, que esto no es sentarse y listo! ya tienes el capitulo escrito. (eso también va dirigido para esas personitas que últimamente se están dedicando a plagiar historias).**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero sus opiniones... sé que no ha habido mucho de lo que a todas nos gusta, pero tiempo al tiempo. Y si soy sincera, esta historia se escribe sola. No puedo escribir lo que ronda por mi cabeza, porque al momento de escribir las cosas van saliendo solas.**

**Bueno, no me extiendo más. No prometo ningúna fecha de actualización, simplemente cuando el capitulo esté listo, lo tendrán inmediatamente.**

**Besos y mordiscos...**

**_Chayley _**

**PD: nadie es ajeno a los plagios que se han estado haciendo las ultimas semanas de algunas autoras como Naobi Chan y Troyis, por lo que si encuentran algún plagio, de la autora que sea, DENUNCIEN! Es muy injusto que se estén robando nuestro trabajo.**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Disclameir**: **los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de Stepenie Meyer.**

**QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA COPIA O PUBLICACION EN OTRA SITIO DE MIS HISTORIAS, SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO O AUTORIZACION. **

**TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRDAS Y PROTEGIDAS POR SAFE CREATIVE.**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado más de una semana desde que, gracias a un empujoncito de mi madre, le envié las flores a Bella, y aún no había obtenido una respuesta de su parte. De hecho, no lograba dar con ella en urgencias, su área habitual de trabajo. Pero era aun más exasperante, que ya fuese viernes y estuviera, a solo un par de minutos de finalizar mi turno, sabiendo que no la volvería a ver hasta el próximo lunes, probablemente.

Me encontraba acomodando todo, par poder retirarme a casa, cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Atendí de inmediato la llamada al ver el ID.

- _¿Edward?_

_-_ Si ¿qué sucede mamá?

- _Estamos aquí en el hospital_- de inmediato me tensé.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es Andrew? – pregunté raudamente.

- _Tranquilo hijo. Si, es Andy. Ha estado descompuesto del estómago nuevamente, y hace un rato le subió un poco la temperatura. Lo traje para que lo revisaran, solo por si a caso. ¿Le realizaste los exámenes la vez pasada?_

- Si mamá. ¿En dónde están?

- _En el área de pediatría. La doctora ya nos esta por_ _atender._

- Bien. Termino de dejar todo en orden y voy hacia allá- sin más, corté la comunicación.

Me apresuré a dejar todo listo para la próxima semana, y salí presuroso hacia la planta baja, al área donde se encontraban los consultorios pediátricos.

Una vez allí, escanee el lugar en busca de mi madre, pero no los hallé. Me acerqué a la pequeña recepción que allí había y pregunté por mi hijo. Lynn, como rezaba la placa en su pecho del lado izquierdo, me indicó que estaba siendo atendido.

Fui hasta el consultorio y llamé a la puerta.

- Adelante- se oyó una voz desde el otro lado.

Grande fue mi sorpresa, ante la imagen que vi. Mi hijo estaba recostado sobre la camilla, mientras unas manos delicadas y hermosas manos de mujer, presionaban su abdomen cuidadosamente.

- ¿Sientes algún tipo de dolor por aquí Andrew?

- ¡Papá!- exclamó Andy, antes de haber asentido con la cabeza, ante la pregunta de Isabella. Quien, hasta el momento, no se había inmutado de mi presencia en aquella sala.

- ¿Cómo estas hijo? ¿Qué comiste ahora?- dije regañándolo.

Bella, se volteó de inmediato.

- Doctor Cullen- fue su formal y sorprendido saludo.

- Doctora Swan, no sabía que la habían ascendido.

- Solo estoy reemplazando a la Doctora Scott, hasta que finalice su licencia por maternidad.

- Ah si! Claro- dije sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. La cual se mantenía seria. Mierda! Al parecer mis intentos de obtener su perdón habían fracasado.

- Bueno- dijo mientras ayudaba a mi hijo a reacomodar su ropa y lo bajaba de la camilla- noto un poco de inflamación intestinal. Pero sería bueno realizar nuevamente otros análisis. Estuve viendo los que se efectuaron hace unos días atrás, y todo aparenta estar bien. Pero sería bueno asegurarnos.

- No… no quiero que me _pinchen_ otra vez- protestó Andrew.

- Lo sé Andrew- dijo Bella, mientras se acuclillaba para estar a su misma altura y tomaba sus manos a modo de consuelo- Yo también odio que me _pinchen_, pero a veces es necesario. Pero te prometo, que si sale todo bien, será la última vez.

Mi hijo asintió un poco mas animado.

Bella, tomó asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio, y comenzó a rellenar unas recetas.

- Mañana es sábado, pero supongo que Edward no tendrás ningún problema, en pedir en el laboratorio para que le realicen los exámenes, y poder tener los resultados a primera hora del lunes, para poder revisarlos.

- ¿Qué piensa que puede ser, Bella?- tras haberla nombrado, mi madre se giró de inmediato hacia mi, y una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en su labios. Preferí ignorarla, aunque sabía que en cuanto saliéramos de aquí, sería bombardeado con miles de preguntas.

- No estoy segura, pero podría ser algún tipo de alergia o intolerancia a alguna clase de alimentos.

- ¿Cómo lactosa o gluten?- pregunté mi madre, a lo que Bela asintió.

- Estos tipos de alergias a veces son un poco difícil de diagnosticarse- comenzó a explicar- Supongo que como todo niño, consume leche o come galletas, o cualquier otro alimento que contenga lactosa o hidratos de carbono. En muchos casos, se diagnostican cuando las personas son ya adultas. Quizás, ha tenido alguna tipo de reticencia a estos tipos de azucares, pero con el tiempo suelen hacerse crónicas.

- ¿Qué recomienda que hagamos? Andrew toma todo los días al menso dos vasos de leche, y los spaghetti son su comida favorita- volvió a preguntar Esme.

- Por el momento, no podemos retirarle de pronto estas cosas, y mas, porque no estamos seguros. Podrían comenzar, disminuyendo un poco las cantidades, y que coma sano. Luego de tener los resultados, veremos que hacemos. Pero hoy en día, existen miles de productos para personas con estos problemas. No hay de que preocuparse. Solo contrólenlo. La temperatura ya ha bajado, pero eso no quita que vuelva a subir en unas horas. Pero, supongo que no tengo que decir nada más, Edward sabe que tiene que hacer.

- Si, Edward siempre sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer- comentó despectivamente mi madre.

- Gracias mamá. Me haces quedar muy bien- Bella sonrió, deslumbrándome, como hacia semanas que no lo hacía.

- Si no es más que la verdad hijo. O quieres que le cuente a Be…

- Mamá- le corté de inmediato.

Bella frunció un poco su seño ante el intercambio de palabras con mi madre.

- Bueno, eso es todo. Pero creo que este pequeño estará bien.

- Muchísimas gracias Bella, ha sido muy amable al haberse quedado unos minutos mas, para entender a mi nieto. Y ha sido todo un placer haberte conocido… por fin- dijo Esme, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Bella para abrazarla. Por un momento, permaneció rígida y a la vez sorprendida, ante la acción de mi madre, pero luego de unos segundos, respondió al abrazo.

- No ha sido nada, es parte de mi trabajo. Y también ha sido un gusto… conocerla- dijo titubeante.

- A dios, y de seguro nos volveremos a ver pronto. Nuevamente, gracias.

- Hasta pronto, y Andrew, has caso a lo que te digan tu padre y abuela, de acuerdo?

- Sip… lo prometo!- dijo con tono solemne, lo que nos hizo reír a todos- ¿Vamos papá?

- Vayan saliendo, ya mismo los alcanzo- Esme volvió a mirarme con complicidad y picardía, antes de salir del consultorio.

Una vez solos, el silencio se hizo algo incomodo entre nosotros. Comencé a rascar mi nuca un tanto nervioso. No sabía como abordar el tema.

- Así que ahora te dedicas a la pediatría?- comente como para comenzar.

- Pues… digamos que me propusieron ser el reemplazo de la Dra. Scott mientras este de licencia.

Luego de eso, el silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

- Es… muy agradable- comentó Bella un poco insegura.

- mmm… Quién?- pregunté como un idiota.

- Andrew, por supuesto. Tu madre también es muy simpática.

- Ah… si. Lo son, en verdad- y no sabía que mas decir. Luego de unos minutos, en los que mi mente me demostró lo incapaz de hilar una simple frase y obligar a mi boca a hablar, Bella, volvió a romper el incómodo elipsis.

- Gracias…por las flores. Aunque fue un lindo gesto de tu parte, y yo sea una loca histérica- admitió un tanto avergonzada- creo… creo que tenemos bastantes cosas de que conversar.

- Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pero, necesitaba pedirte disculpas, y te lo vuelvo a pedir. Perdóname por haberte hablado de ese modo. Por ser un idiota que no supo entenderte y por…

- Edward- me interrumpió- insisto en que hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, pero no es ni el momento, ni el lugar.

- ¿Entonces cuando será _el momento y el lugar_?- cuestioné atosigado.

- Ahora ve a tu casa, con tu hijo. Te necesita. Pero… crees que mañana podamos almorzar? O vernos durante algún momento de la tarde. No lo sé, cuando tengas un par de minutos.

- Mañana pasaré por ti al medio día- sentencié, sin lugar a replicas.

- Esta bien.

Permanecimos otro par de minutos sosteniéndonos la mirada, tratando de descifrar en los ojos del otro, los verdaderos sentimientos respecto a esta situación. Una bastante incómoda, por cierto. Era fastidiante no poder llegar a comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Bella. Y yo, era tan inseguro, que no sabía que diablos hacer.

- Nos veremos mañana- rompió el contacto visual, volteándose para tomar sus cosas.

- ¿Te puedo acercar hasta tu casa?- quería poder sentirla cerca solo unos cuantos minutos mas.

- No es necesario.

- Por favor…- pedí.

- De acuerdo- accedió tras soltar un suspiro.

Le avisé a Esme, quien aguardaba en la sala de espera junto a Andrew, que llevaría a Bella hasta su casa. Mi madre sonrió con satisfacción, mientras mi hijo, no comprendía mucho la situación. Por otro lado, Bella bajó su cabeza un tanto_… _apenada, quizás?

En fin, las dos cortas cuadras que distanciaban el hospital del departamento de Bella, me resultaron interminables. El silencio era, por demás cansino. Pero no sabía que decir, y temía también arruinar todo, otra vez. Me detuve frente al edificio, obligando a mi mente a trabajar rápido, buscando algo inteligente que decir.

- Gracias- dijo Bella, antes de tomar la manija del auto. Cuando al fin pude reaccionar, ella ya iba a mitad de camino del portero.

A una velocidad sobrehumana, bajé del coche y logré alcanzarla. La sujete con mis manos sus brazos, inmovilizándola. Mientras la miraba fijamente, y podía ver claramente la sorpresa en su rostro. No aguanté ni un solo segundo más, y estampé mi boca sobre sus carnosos y rosados labios.

Se mostraba reticente a mis caricias, pero no mengüé mi agarre, y comencé a besarla con más devoción. Dejándole bien en claro la necesidad que sentía por ella. Rindiéndose, respondió al acto, el cual duró, hasta que el aire se convirtió en algo indispensable. Sin más, tuve que separarme de ella. Sus mejillas arreboladas y su respiración entre cortada, me hicieron desearla mucho más, aún.

- Hasta luego Edward- y sin más, me dejó allí. Parado como un idiota, viendo como ingresaba al edificio y subía al elevador.

**Bella POV**

Lo último que vi, antes de que la placa de metal se cerrara entre ambos, fue su rostro de desconcierto.

Me apoyé frustrada sobre el frío muro del elevador. Pensando en lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Haber conocido a su hijo y su madre. La simpatía y ternura de Andrew me había cautivado completamente, un motivo que se sumaba para amar un poquito más a su padre. El dueño de esos dos pozos esmeraldas que me hechizaban cada vez que me miraba a los ojos. Esme, por los pocos minutos que había compartido con ella, me había demostrado lo maternal que era, y la devoción que profesaba por su familia. Una mujer de por demás agradable. No sé, si Edward le habría comentado algo sobre mi, y tampoco era como si hubiéramos tenido una relación, como para que le hablara de ello. Pero pude notar un leve cambio de complicidad con su hijo, en cuanto este último me llamó por mi nombre.

Por otro lado, estaba el muy incómodo silencio que se había echo entre ambos. Sentía como si un gran abismo hubiera entre nosotros, y esa sensación no era para nada agradable.

Llegué a mi piso, al tiempo en que mis pensamientos comenzaron a rememorar lo que sucedió en la puerta del edificio. Preferí dejar esos para luego. En cuanto me encontrara un poco más relajada y cobijada entre las cuatro paredes que encerraban mi habitación.

En la cocina se encontraba Leah, que desde hace una semana se encontraba al cuidado de Seth, ayudándole a cenar. Aunque eso era solo un intento, por que desde hacia unos días, mi pequeño había decidido ser un poquito mas independiente, y no dejaba que nadie le diera su comida, el solo tomaba sus cubiertos, y aunque derramara gran parte sobre su ropa, disfrutaba viéndolo así.

- Hola Leah- saludé.

- Buenas tarde Bella.

- Hola mi bebé hermoso- exclamé mientras rodeaba su cuerpecito y dejaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla- ¿Qué tal se ha portado este tornadito?

- Pues… a pesar de sus travesuras, muy bien- comentó con diversión Leah.

- ¿Te ha dado mucha guerra hoy?- Seth, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con mucha gente, y mucho menos con desconocidos, pero a pesar de todo, había congeniando muy bien con su niñera.

- No Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte. Hace cosas que cualquier niño de su edad haría. Nos divertimos mucho.

- Nuevamente gracias por este enorme favor que me estas haciendo. No sé que hubiera echo, con Renée de viaje, yo con mi trabajo… creo que hubiera tenido que dejarlo en alguna guardería, y para ser honesta, creo que aun es demasiado pequeño para exponerlo así.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Al contrario soy yo quien lo debe hacer. En verdad necesitaba un trabajo, y Seth es muy adorable.

- Bien Leah, ¿te quedas a cenar?- le solía invitar a diario, ya que no tenía con quien conversar cuando estaba en casa, y ella era una muy agradable compañía, pero siempre desistía, ya que debía regresar temprano a su casa, para preparar la cena a sus hermanos. Sue había viajo junto a mi madre.

René había ganado un viaje a las calidas playas de Florida, y tras haber rechazado su invitación, por mi trabajo, invitó inmediatamente a su amiga. Estaba más que bien, las dos se merecían un descanso.

- Bella, no quiero que pienses que soy descortés porque declino cada una de tus invitaciones- dijo apenada- Pero esta noche, quedé de salir con algunos amigos.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. Solo déjame llamarte a un taxi, para que no se te haga tarde y no andes tampoco solo a estas horas. Y de esto si que no acepto rechazos.

Sin darle tiempo a refutar, tomé el teléfono y marque para llamar a su trasporte.

Conversamos algunas trivialidades, mientras aguardábamos por su taxi, cuando recordé el _almuerzo _que tendría mañana con Edward.

- Oye Leah ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana al medio día?

- No, ¿por qué?

- ¿Podrías cuidar de Seth por unas dos o tres horas, quizás?

- Por supuesto que sí. No te preocupes por nada ¿A qué hora necesitas que esté aquí?- preguntó entusiasmada.

- Creo que unos minutos antes de las 12 del medio día estaría bien.

- De acuerdo.

- Muchísimas gracias, prometo que te pagaré doble por esas horas.

- No debes hacerlo Bella. En verdad que no tengo ningún problema.

En ese momento, el portero nos aviso de la llegada del taxi. Nos despedimos, quedando nuevamente de vernos mañana, y se marchó. Por mi parte, me preparé un consomé, ya que me encontraba sola para cenar, luego de haber terminado con el puré de calabaza de Seth, haberlo cambiado nuevamente y acostado a dormir en su habitación. Por que sí, ya había comenzado a dormir solo, en su cuarto. Obviamente que con una pequeña lámpara encendida y los comunicadores prendidos siempre, llevando el mío hacia todas partes dentro de casa. Las primeras noches habían sido bastante largas, con varios paseos entre las habitaciones en plena madrugada, pero ya llevaba dos noches durmiendo tranquilamente. Aun que la que se levantaba al menso dos veces para ir a espiarlo, era yo.

En fin, una vez que mi estómago estuvo lleno, mi pequeño hijo durmiendo apaciblemente en su habitación, y mi cuerpo relajado tras un cálido baño, me adentré entre las matas de mi mullida cama, a pensar…

A pensar en las miles de sensaciones que me envolvían cada vez que él estaba cerca de mí. En como se estremecía mi cuerpo ante cada roce o caricia. En las cientos de cosquillas que invadían mi estomago y hasta mi espina dorsal, cuando sentía sus labios sobre los míos. En como había extrañado su dulce aliento mezclándose con el mío. En cuanto lo deseaba y lo tanto que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Porque solo un idiota negaría, que mis barreras se vienen a plomo cuando me besa de esa forma tan intensa, que solo él me ha hecho experimentar.

* * *

**Y he aquí yo otra vez.. luego de prácticamente un mes =) que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?**

**Bueno, ya saben, no voy a dar motivos ni excusas, solo espero que disfruten del capitulo y prometo que se pondrá bueno a partir del proximo. Gracias por seguir allí aún, en verdad lo aprecio y me lo demuestran en cada review. Un besote enorme... las adoro!**

_**Chayley**_


	12. NA IMPORTATE

**Hola… PERDON! Y doblemente perdón, porque es una N/A y no hay capitulo. No me voy a desvivir dando motivos por el cual no he actualizado. Al comienzo era la uni y el trabajo, que en verdad no me dejaban tiempo y no podía escribir; y ahora, es la falta de inspiración e incentivo. En verdad no me siento anima a escribir, y cada vez que lo hago, terminó borrando gran parte de lo que he hecho porque es un asco. Y aunque no lo crean, tengo casi terminado el capitulo, pero el problema esta en el "casi"; no logro terminarlo. Las ideas no están, mi musa se tomo unas prolongadas vacaciones y yo estoy de los nervios. Me encantaría decirles que actualizaré pronto, pero no les puedo prometer nada porque no se cuando ese "pronto" sucederá. Les agradezco la paciencia infinita que han tenido, y los mensajes preguntando por si estaba bien y que sucedía conmigo. Estoy muy apenada por tener que decirles esto, pero no se cuando logre retomar esta historia, lo único que puedo asegurar, es que la terminaré. En fin, nos leemos por allí, con varias de ustedes tengo contacto, con otras, pues, en algún momento hablaremos. Vuelvo a disculparme y espero que sepan entender. Beso y abrazos gigantescos para todas y cada una de ustedes que me han hecho el aguante aquí!**

**Por mas que ustedes quizás en este momento no me quieran, quiero que sepan que yo a ustedes si! Se cuidan… Chayley!**


End file.
